No debe jurar
by sophie60
Summary: Allistair y si no había muerto en la batalla? Dulces y si se descubre el misterio de su origen y la cuna de la patria ANDRE? Y si Anthony vivo de nuevo en primer plano y declaró su llama Candy que tendrá la elección de su vida ...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO  
CERRO DE MEMORIAS

Es fresco Candy esta mañana cuando desperté en la casa Pony.  
"Ya a finales del verano", dijo Candy estiramientos.  
No recuerdo haber dormido tanto durante mucho tiempo. Parecía haber soñado un montón de cosas pero no recuerdo nada. Al igual que el golpe fue Niel, se cree que más, pero extrañamente despertado sentimientos de que ella pensaba habían sido enterrados hace mucho tiempo, se sentía un poco extraña de esta mañana. Hay que decir que poco tiempo había llegado a muchos eventos de todo tipo.  
Tuvo que familiarizarse con el famoso gran tío William, que es decir algo después de todos estos años!  
Candy: Si yo pudiera haber adivinado que la gran tío William Albert! "Para decir que estoy casi en el error de pedir no ser su hija adoptiva!. Es de lo que tengo, pero todos los c "es muy difícil de pertenecer a este ambiente existe cuando vea todos los no dicho que puede haber, en particular, como especímenes Legrand! ¿Qué horror, este Daniel, era realmente una locura!  
Es triste que por la mañana, no sabía por qué la caída no era el momento, la campaña comenzó a tomar hermosos colores de púrpura y oro.  
"Bueno no es que aquí se dice" me necesitas "Pensó la Srta. Pony y la hermana María tuvo un poco de edad que lamentablemente fue normal y el orfanato no es aún, sino todo lo contrario.  
Albert regresó a su negocio, se hizo público el jefe de la familia Andrew y era constantemente perseguido. Ella prometió volver pronto. Antes de salir, dijo con un aire de curiosidad Candy "Nos reunimos de nuevo no se preocupe, aún tiene mucho que decir" nunca había visto un aire

"Es una combinación de la estabilidad, la autoridad y contra el conformismo", dijo Candy.

Los días pasaron, incluso desfilar. con su experiencia como enfermera fue el tratamiento de pequeñas y grandes llagas todo este pequeño mundo, ya no quería pensar, completamente vacío a la cabeza.  
Todos los días, aunque se siente realmente a casa, se necesita un momento de soledad, donde el pensamiento o sueño. Regresó en el mismo lugar que el árbol, Dios sabe que había compartido muchas veces tanto!  
"¿Qué voy a ser? Me pregunto ... "Este no es tanto el aspecto financiero que se preocupe, porque ella sabía que ella podría llevar una vida dorada cuando quiso. "No quiero que esté fuera de la cuestión! Pero sé que ahora, pregunte a Albert para que sea su hija adoptiva es una mala idea. Yo era estúpido y egoísta para que tales argumentos. No tiene derecho a decepcionar a las personas que lo han hecho mucho bien para usted. No tengo derecho a culpar a los otros sin sentido como estos idiotas Legrand. Me gusta o no, me fui de esta familia y yo siempre. Como dice la Hermana María ", la gratitud, debemos aprender a dar y siempre estará agradecido por las buenas que hemos hecho para usted. "  
De hecho, era en su mayor parte la vida privada que estaba en el orden del día. Terry estaba de gira por Europa y desempeñó Richard III. Fue pronto en los Estados Unidos, su reputación como actor ahora se amplía a escala mundial.  
"Terry, ¿qué puede usted hacer ahora? Usted hacer para mí? "Ella le dijo a ella misma.  
También no sabe cómo posicionarse en relación a esta área de su vida en ese momento.  
Ella poco a poco dejar de soñar sin rumbo, imágenes de vuelta a la cabeza, ella camina lejos cuando, de repente, un olor dulce alcanzó su nariz el espacio de unos segundos, había llegado sin darse cuenta en la parte superior de la colina.  
Ella ruptura "¿Cómo se siente bien aquí, donde puede venir? Caminaba por unos momentos y luego nada  
"Ese olor, ¿qué! "Ese olor parecía familiar pero no podía poner un nombre sobre ella.  
De un golpe, como una descarga eléctrica que cruzó su cuerpo "La última vez que sentí fue el olor, era como un olor de rosas, estoy de acuerdo! Pero tengo loco, que no significa nada, ¿por qué me siento el olor de las flores, aquí en el centro de la colina de Pony? Sin duda me confunde que es imposible! "Una suave brisa comenzó a ponerse de pie, el olor volvió de nuevo dos segundos y luego nada.  
"Bueno Candy, que está en blanco no? ¿Qué hay? Usted está enfermo mi niña? "Dijo la Hermana María Candy que fue un esguince en el tratamiento de una joven pequeña terror" Voy a tener que pone de manifiesto cómo la escalada de árboles para él, la técnica no es lo que era "que se trata de atención  
"Bueno mi niña lo que pasa? Usted se preocupe "se hizo eco de Sor María  
Candy miró "Oh no a mi hermana, le aseguro, es un poco cansado, se va" Un montón de sensaciones en su cabeza desfilaron  
"Terry, que tendría la forma, también se me olvida! "Ella le dijo a sí mismo desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo.  
Hermana María: Te lo ruego, usted ya tiene mucho en estos días, usted se debe escatimar t'allonger un poco.  
"Sí, es correcta a mi hermana, voy a descansar unos minutos", dice Candy más agitada de lo que pensaba.  
Esa noche, una vez que todos los niños estaban dormidos, sumado a una conversación en la oficina de la Srta. Pony  
"Candy Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes", dijo la Srta. Pony siempre con su sonrisa buena  
"Bueno, gracias, me gusto todos estos momentos de tranquilidad, si usted supiera", dice Candy  
Sor María: Mi niña, estamos tan felices que están con nosotros, pero algunas cosas han cambiado. Ingresos cuando se ve cuando se nos quedó en el capital de Legrand, que t'aurions utilizadas una y otra vez, pero somos conscientes de que ahora la situación ha cambiado "  
Candy: Pero hermana María, le aseguro que estoy muy feliz con usted, tenga cuidado para el tratamiento de los niños como yo lo hice con el Dr. Martin. Si sabía lo bueno que es para ya no ser contaminado por la cabeza un montón de problemas y preocupaciones, no puedo respirar aquí, ¡por fin!  
Demente. PONY: Mi niña no es tanto que no queremos mantener, pero que su lugar no está aquí para la joven y bella mujer que se conviertan en "Miss dijo, sonriendo PONY  
"Pero le aseguro", dijo Candy  
Sor María: Candy, sabemos que aquí su amabilidad y su buen corazón puede hablar como lo hace en todas partes, pero su vida está en otra parte. Usted es demasiado agradable y sabemos que sus opciones de vida se centrará en otra cosa. No queremos que guía su vida, nunca vamos a hacer, pero sabemos que va a ser totalmente feliz como se puede dar todo el amor que tiene en usted al hombre que tendrá la oportunidad de compartir tu vida. Que lloraba mucho, ya ha sufrido mucho, pero lo mejor está por venir. Sea cual sea su elección, será buena. Basta dar una mirada a cuando se mira un poco en otros lugares. Además, sabemos que usted es la hija adoptiva de Andre y obligaciones que ello supone. Usted no puede hacer el Sr. Albert responsable de los problemas que pueda haber tenido lugar recientemente y dejando que la separación de la familia André. Mi niña sabe con su coraje y su amabilidad habitual, sabe cómo tratar con el honor que usted está dado. Porque usted no sólo el prestigio de la denominación, pero que tienen algo valioso que le será útil durante toda su vida, es la nobleza del corazón. Siempre toda la vida y pase lo que pase, sabemos que el hombre con el que usted vive es un tesoro durante toda su vida. Si usted necesita un refugio, usted sabe que estamos siempre ahí, siempre "  
La lágrimas caían en las mejillas de Candy "Sor María, la Srta. Pony, voy a vivir mi vida y no culpar a los demás preocupaciones que pudieran tener. La nobleza del corazón es más importante que todo lo demás y aprender a lidiar con los honores que le es importante. Gracias una vez más para recordar los conceptos básicos "  
Ella no puede evitar pensar, sin embargo, cómo se podría resolver su vida privada.  
Candy: Sor María, acabo de hacerte una pregunta?  
Hermana María: Sí, por supuesto,  
Candy: ¿Es sólo recientemente, se han plantado flores?  
Demente. PONY: ¡Qué extraña pregunta Candy! Ustedes saben que nuestros pequeños demonios, los árboles apenas resistir y, a continuación, las flores, que te parece!  
Candy: Realmente extraño .. era una pequeña parte trasera consideró la fragancia en la nariz, ella sabía lo que era, pero no podía poner un nombre sobre ella.  
Candy: Tienes razón, me voy mañana, gracias de nuevo por todo lo que estar ahí, gracias ...  
Ella miró con su sonrisa buena, sabiendo que no muy pronto.  
Hizo extraño sueño esa noche, parecía caminar en una nube blanca y Terry ver como alguien no sabía, pero de nuevo una voz le dijo que había visto a este hombre uno. Comenzó a reunirse y, cuando Terry y el hombre volvió, completa borroso  
Ella se aprovechó de la cesta del Sr. Max proporcionar los suministros necesarios para los pequeños de la casa de ogro Pony, Después de mudarse de despedida, regresó a Chicago ..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
Mélancolie

Una vez la casa, una carta atrajo su atención, es Albert, que le preguntó a venir con carácter urgente.  
Candy: Manténgalo extraño, su tono parece más ansioso que de costumbre. No una carta de Terry, hay que tener, supongo que ella misma le dijo con un suspiro, decepcionado.  
Un desconocido llamó su atención por escrito a varias cartas. Ella abrió una, fue Daniel quien hizo las declaraciones de amor o más bien las amenazas.  
Candy: No cabe duda de que realmente no desarmar! ¿Qué idiota se dice Candy. Va a tener que volver a mi pequeño pacientes, el Dr. Martin tiene necesidad de mí.  
George estaba esperando para el día siguiente en el porche, muy puntuales, como de costumbre.  
Candy: Hola George, ¿sabe usted cómo es Albert?  
Jorge: No se preocupe señorita, todo va bien  
Candy: Georges Estás seguro de que está bien? Candy pidió con insistencia  
Jorge: Pero sí, le aseguro, señorita respondió con un tono vacilante  
Candy: Estoy ocultando algo y me gustaría saber es lo que dice Candy, espero que esto no es una mala noticia.  
Albert: Candy Hola ¿cómo está usted? Gracias por venir tan rápido  
Candy: Hola Alberto, ¿qué pasa? Estoy muy preocupado, hay algo, dime?  
Albert: Pero ¿qué vas a ver aquí, todo va bien, os lo aseguro. Espero que Daniel se ha calmado, pero voy a entender algunas cosas, créeme!  
Candy: (algo está mal, es diferente, él se ve afectado, ¿qué ocurre?, Ha cambiado, ahora es en el traje, sin duda, creo que no ha dado pleno cuenta la importancia que puede ser especialmente y reputación).  
Albert: Quería verlo antes de salir  
Es cuestiones: ¿Cómo Albert, vas? ¡Oh no! Por favor, no aquí  
Albert: No te preocupes, tal y como he vuelto a Europa por algún tiempo  
Candy: (En Europa? Pero yo podría unirse Terry dice. Y donde Albert aquí en Europa?  
Albert: En Escocia, la cuna de nuestra familia, esto no m'enchante, pero estoy realmente obligados a regresar. Un consejo de familia se celebra y quiero ser  
Candy: (Por lo tanto, el lugar de nacimiento de André familia en Escocia? Esto explica por qué Ali, Archi y Anthony fueron falda cuando me reuní con ellos). Albert le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana.  
Candy: (yo podría ir con él a unirse a Terry en Europa, así lo echo de menos), Candy suspiró. Albert ¿qué es eso?, Dígame, por favor  
Se dio vuelta y fue sorprendido por la similitud de la actitud que ofrece Candy tarde con su hermana Rosemary Brown fue realmente preocupante  
Albert: Candy, debo decirles, antes de salir, estaría ausente al menos dos meses, la familia ANDRE es bien conocida en Escocia, uno de los más conocidos, aunque no sé, porque no cambia nada, pero lo que necesita saber. Estamos realmente primos con la dinastía Estuardo, que como ustedes saben, han sido temporalmente reyes de Escocia.  
Candy: ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es? Yo, no puedo, es imposible. Yo pertenezco a ti? Yo, pero yo sí. comenzó a tartamudear  
Alberto: Te lo ruego Candy, t'adopter en nuestra familia fue la de la felicidad. A través de su bondad y su dulzura, por lo que han puesto, te lo ruego.  
Las palabras de la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony revirent sus oídos Candy: Gracias Alberto, ya que pedir amablemente, sigo. Pero ¿cómo es que la familia está dispersa y yo?  
Albert: Es un poco complicado, me explico. Tengo que ver la tía Elroy mañana y tiene dos etapas para ir a Europa para los negocios  
Candy: (ni siquiera vienen con él, no puedo pedirle que anular estos pasos para mí y, sin embargo, fue la ocasión para mí ve Terry). Curiosamente qu'Albert sintió él ocultando algo, pero aún no podía saber qué. A su juicio, fue llamado otra cosa. Ella no sabía si Flanny fue a Francia, pero si no era el caso, considera que no hay que pulsar para acelerar su partida.  
Candy: (Y, sin embargo, me cuesta salir de la casa detrás de mí y Pony Archibald y Anne, pero quiero hacerme útil, para hacer algo. Yo estaba ya en el Dr. Martin, pero yo "Quiero pasar a otra dimensión. debería decir a Alberto, pero parece tan extraño hoy en día, no creo que este es su nuevo papel que sube a la cabeza, estoy empezando a conocer de todos modos, no es otra cosa)  
Albert: Candy?  
Candy: ¿Sí?  
Albert: No te preocupes, incluso si dejo momentáneamente, me gustaría dejar instrucciones para que en cualquier momento, usted no será aburrido, te lo prometo  
Candy: Gracias Alberto, pero él no tiene ningún interés en volver a ver porque lo que yo de leña!  
Albert: ¡Oh, aquí tengo mis dudas! No hay problema  
Candy: (Pero no me pregunten ¿por qué no venir a Europa con él? En tiempos normales, estoy seguro de que me han sugerido, no sé por qué hay algo mal algo importante ..)  
Pensó a Terry, pero también sobre otras cosas, es raro. Algunas cosas van en la cabeza, en la creencia de que para ver claro, por último, estimó en un total borroso.  
Albert: ¿Crees que hacer unos pasos atrás en el bosque?  
Candy: Por supuesto, (que podría decirme algo esta vez, ¡por fin!)  
El tiempo estaba a punto de caer. Las hojas están empezando a tomar color, no es demasiado dulce. La reciente jubilado calor pero el tiempo se sigue envuelto en la suavidad, el sol de la tarde jugando escondite con los árboles.  
Caminaron lentamente cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Candy: (Bueno, sin darse cuenta, llegamos a la cascada de Archibald).  
No rumiantes, con razón. Todo el mundo ha crecido y madurado y, sin embargo, fue como en la búsqueda de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella sabía que Rosa estaba detrás, pero de alguna manera su instinto le dijo que ese no era el momento para ir, se sentía extraño.  
Albert: Nos sentamos  
Candy: (Se ve preocupado, que no vive sola en una casa grande, y comienza a viajar ...)  
El espumoso de agua dulce con el sonido de la cascada de streaming como un paquete de dinero hijo.  
Albert: Candy, quiero saber, realmente lamento haber sido aprobada por ANDRE familia o por lo menos feliz entre nosotros? Aunque sé que nuestra familia no es realmente la más perfecta. Creo que sin duda sufrido mucho a veces.  
Candy: Pero Albert, yo .. (se ruboriza como ella recordó lo que ella quería decir hace unos días, ella quería a él como frente veraces, no sabía qué decir). "Mi niña, aunque no es perfecto, no descuida la oportunidad que se brinda a usted porque sé que dondequiera que usted vaya usted seguirá siendo siempre el mismo, no fallará. Recuerde que "le había dicho antes de salir de la Srta. Pony)  
Pero Albert, No me arrepiento de nada, os lo aseguro. Aunque he vivido a través de tiempos difíciles, no me arrepiento nada, de lo contrario nunca habría conocido gente tan maravillosa. Le aseguro, no .. je ne regrette rien. Quiero ser siempre dignos de su familia!  
Ella se sorprende a llorar en silencio a la vez.  
Albert (de espaldas), a saber, sea cual sea su elección que uno hace y puede hacer lo que desee. Quería decirte ..  
Candy: Gracias Alberto  
Señalaron, tanto en el momento Albert se acercó de repente el agua, llamó la atención una reflexión  
Candy: Pero Albert, la atención  
Albert: No te preocupes, acabo de ver algo enterrado en la orilla  
Declinó, excavado en dos segundos y se retira una caja de madera. Tuvo que ser muy agradable, pero la humedad ha hinchado la madera, se hizo con incrustaciones de perlas, el lodo, pero se les pide que se limpien a brillar  
Candy: ¡Oh Dios! Un tesoro que ella comenzó a broma.  
Albert: Sí Albert sonrió (como ella es bella, en un reflejo del sol, por lo que se parece a mi hermana, me siento que estoy viendo, es tan extraño ...) Realmente no me esperaba encontrar este tipo de cosas aquí  
Candy: ¿Qué puede contener?  
Albert: Vamos a tratar de ver  
El mecanismo fue bloqueado, y sobre todo completamente oxidada  
Albert: Bueno, allá vamos a ver lo que contiene  
Se pasó a discutir el tema. Después de limpiarse por completo y limpiarse, podría tenerse en cuenta que la madera ha sufrido mucho, pero el objetivo era en realidad un aspecto distinto. Confusamente cree que ya han visto, pero no sabía dónde.  
Sin embargo, era imposible de abrir, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Alberto, no había nada  
Cada división. Dijo que había llegado a decir adiós al día siguiente.  
Durmió mal esa noche. Muy agitado, se pregunta lo que podría tener. Esto era especialmente Albert, que le causó preocupación, no a Terry que ella quería volver muy difícil y la decisión que había adoptado casi va a Francia.  
Candy: Entonces por lo menos que puedo finalmente ser útiles. Por una vez el nombre de André pueden ayudar, pero realmente es por una buena causa. Utilice correctamente su nombre así es como veo las cosas  
Ella se durmió y cayó en un sueño sin sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3  
UNA EXPLICACIÓN

La araña en la vibración de la ira estalla y la meseta de casi pedestal de mármol de crack en virtud de reiterados golpes.  
Albert: Pero esto es imposible, ¿cómo puede usted? No puedo entender cómo puede ser inhumana y demasiado frío. Usted ha jugado con la vida de las personas. ¿Podría ser tan inhumanos que punto? Si bien estoy profundamente disgustado, no puedo soportar más, es despreciable, es despreciable!  
Elroy: yo hice lo que pensé derecho, pero ¿cómo quieres? La situación es realmente difícil en el momento y que no estaban allí. Es su culpa, usted siempre en los 4 caminos para viajar  
Albert: ¡Silencio!! No quiero oír más, ahora se olvide que el jefe de la familia, y yo que soy soberano de mis decisiones!  
Una tía abuela Elroy mucho tiempo no sabía qué decir y bafouille  
Elroy: Pero yo ...  
Albert: No sé qué clase de persona es usted, pero puedo asegurarles que habrá un éxito que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó! T ¿Cómo podemos ser tan crueles!  
Elroy: Pero, ¿cómo quieres que haga, es muy incontrolable y no pude ..  
Albert: SILENCIO gritó que el silencio! Sé lo que él ha escrito, he encontrado el paquete en Rosemary Lago, Imagina! No sé si podemos llamarlo un signo del destino, en cualquier caso, creo. Esto no sólo la mitad que me sorprendió al leer las cartas que había doblado cuidadosamente el interior. Tenía algunas cosas pero no hasta el punto, aunque .... Los hechos han superado lo que quieres que diga? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dormir todos los años con una cosa en la conciencia? How have you been? Es realmente horrible!  
Elroy: Tendría consecuencias desafortunadas, yo ..  
Albert: Me fin a Tair USTED !!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo decidir sobre el futuro de las personas de tal manera? Usted es monstruoso! Pero voy a restablecer el equilibrio y se vuelve, les puedo asegurar! ¿Dónde está ella, me gustaría decir a mí suma y no me digas que no sabes donde está, esto podría tener suites lamentable ... ", dijo en un tono amenazante  
Elroy la tía por primera vez en su vida bajó su cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Este fue el caso, no hay nada que decir a su dureza y la falta de calor y, sin embargo, no era tan mala que, más bien al contrario. Era más bien las circunstancias de la vida y la falta de amor que había cometido ciertos actos.  
Albert: ¿O es, no voy a repetir dos veces!  
Ella murmuró algo  
Albert: ¿Cómo podría usted .. ? Y que se mantuvo conectado durante este tiempo  
Elroy: siempre me he asegurado de que no falta de nada, veo ..  
Albert: En cualquier caso, lo que se debe hacer, por supuesto, por su buena conciencia, ha perdido nada!  
Albert salió y dejó totalmente confundido.  
Instalado en su limusina, Albert pensamiento: Tengo que mantener mi calma cuando vi Candy, no puedo decir todavía, todavía no se .. Cómo responder a? No puedo ahora .. ¿Cómo puedes decir después que es la verdadera clase media, ¿cómo?  
Candy escucha llamando a la puerta  
Candy: Oh hola Albert  
Albert: Hola Candy  
Candy: ¿Y qué pasa? Estás blanco como un trapo, pero me dicen que está enfermo?  
Albert: puse algunas cosas al punto en el momento, no quiero que usted, pero yo diría que antes  
Candy: (a fin de que había algo, eso es lo que pensé) Alberto Bueno, yo tengo algo que decirle a usted, yo, no es fácil, me gustaría trabajar como enfermera en Europa , especialmente en Francia. Ojalá pudiera conseguir realmente útil. Quería hacerle saber, que sería el envío a Francia en el Hospital Lincoln en el Boursaud hospital en el norte de Dunquerque, creo o Lille, donde las luchas son muy violentas.  
Albert: ¿Qué quieres para aliviar el sufrimiento de los demás con todo tu cariño y tu bondad, no me sorprende. Acabo de pedir un favor, sólo uno.  
Candy: ¿cuál?  
Albert: que trabajar en el hospital y no en el frente. Lamento acto puede ser egoísta, pero queremos que todos ustedes, de manera que yo, pero ustedes saben que yo no influir en su elección.  
Candy (que es bueno, me acaba de decir su m'imposer sin preocupaciones, sin nada. Es verdad, no tengo derecho a actuar en egoístas, algunas personas les gustaría ser amados tanto como Soy Terry y, a continuación, yo se lo pierda ...) Gracias, Alberto, gracias .. Quiero ser cuidadoso, lo prometo. Vamos a ver en Europa, tal vez?  
Albert muy serio: No te preocupes, esto se hará. Me voy pero sé que vamos a revisar, lo sé (si yo había conocido en las próximas 48 horas lo que se encuentra incluso en mis sueños nunca pensé!)  
Candy: (ya que es misterioso). Albert gracias a usted (le dije, él no aceptó, pero él me dio sus preocupaciones, no sé todavía qué voy a ver las cosas sin duda muy difícil, que tomará estoy preparando, pero me saber lo que quiero ... y también sé que puedo ver Terry .. ..)  
Dejaron saber que volverá a reunirse. Ambos sabían que se llevaban en secreto, pero por ahora todo estaba en su momento, todo ...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4  
ETERNA HUMANOS Betis

Eliza: Mami, mami ¿sabe las últimas noticias que circulan? Oh por una buena noticia es una buena noticia, estoy muy feliz  
Sarah: Bueno, lo que le sucede a mi hija? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no t'avais ver también que está sucediendo?  
Eliza: Candy partirá a Francia, como una enfermera. Con un poco de suerte va a hacer más, ese día ha llegado!  
Eliza brillaban los ojos de mal, incluso su madre que todavía no era un ángel de dulzura impresionó.  
Sarah: Sí, estoy de acuerdo pero lo que se dijo a Daniel. Yo pensaba que la familia que le interesan más?  
Eliza: Oh ustedes saben, hay una chica lo suficientemente estúpido para estar con Daniel y la posibilidad de manejarlo, voy a estar haciendo, no se preocupe.  
Señora LEGRAND miró a su hija y no hizo nada. Lo importante era el dinero, nada más, el amor que había conocido nunca, no lo era. En una pequeña clase media oscura Boston, su posición social fue todo lo que quedaba. Había sido incapaz de educar a sus hijos de cualquier valor humano. Su marido vio el error que hizo, no para viajes de negocios. Sin el amor de su marido o sus hijos, que sólo tiene dinero como un centro de interés, totalmente seco desde el interior, se convirtió en su única fuente de salvación.  
Sarah: Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero su hermano se ve muy complejo, no sé lo que podemos decir  
Eliza: Oh ustedes saben, vamos a encontrar una solución, nosotros ..  
Ella nunca tuvo tiempo para terminar su condena, una puerta abierta, tenía el tiempo para ver una masa oscura y sentir el calor de más de un escozor bofetada que parecía no tener fin .  
Sarah: Daniel, se, pero, ayuda!  
Daniel: entonces que es todo lo que he encontrado para escapar de Candy, que es todo lo que encontraron? Te odio, eres un monstruo, te odio  
Eliza logró escapar y fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre a llorar como un becerro.  
Daniel: He oído de todo, ya que es aquí, yo también irá a Francia y me parece considerar. Persona, se oye, nadie me impide.  
Fue tan estúpida y temerosos de que ni siquiera ha pensado en el compromiso de estar más confundido amor y posesión.  
Sarah: Daniel, yo te prohíben, no has de hacer eso, me oyes!  
Daniel: Ya que es bastante estúpido pensar que me espera?  
Eliza: Pero ¿qué es usted? Pero lo que lo hace todo ¿verdad? Me basta, no puedo, no puedo!  
Eliza lloró lágrimas de rabia y pesar. Inconscientemente, ella quería ser como Candy, pero el problema es que reacciona antes de pensar en sí mismo a los demás, ella nunca podría comprender.  
Una puerta de golpe, la Sra. Legrand intentó mantener a su hijo, pero en vano, ya era demasiado tarde


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Es sólo una DESPEDIDA

En un pequeño salón acogedor apretado de terciopelo azul, Annie Brighton (que sin duda pronto Señora Corrnwell) suavemente llora en silencio, sus ojos azules eran hermosos niebla. Archibald no sabían de su consola o en otra parte Candy

Annie: ¿Pero por qué, ¿por qué ir tan lejos? No es posible, sucede algo y nunca verlo de nuevo, te lo ruego, por favor Candy, sé que es tu elección, pero no puedo ..

Candy: Pero Annie, ¿por qué usted piensa que algo me pasa a mí, ¿por qué? Yo soy fuerte, ya sabes, he visto otros, realmente quiero que me ayude.

Annie: Yo sé que en el acto egoísta, pero lo siento Candy, no puedo!

El trémolo de la voz de Annie se rompió. Archibald tomó muy tranquilamente, susurró unas pocas palabras como él sólo sabía. Annie abandonó la habitación dejando solos.

Archibald: Candy, yo tengo algunas cosas que decir antes de irse, por favor, permítanme decir que la

Candy: Archie Oh, no he querido dañar a ella. Es tan delicada y frágil, pero no puedo quedarme así, dicen que me entienden?

Él miró y comprobó que realmente se convirtió en una hermosa joven. Se superpone con ese instante, la imagen exacta de su primera reunión a la cascada.

Por Archibald, suspirando: Candy, yo nunca su elección, porque sé que si usted tomó esa decisión entonces, es que eres como reflexivo. Sus motivaciones son similares a las de los aliados y, sin embargo, son diferentes. Mi hermano, que curiosamente, estoy seguro de que está vivo en alguna parte, no me pregunten por qué es así. Sin embargo, fue enterrado, pero no sé cómo decirle, le digo a mi mismo que podría estar vivo. Sé que, cuando no es así, que se aferra a lo que puedo Así es.

Candy: Archie Oh, yo no quería hacerle el duelo, no he querido, te lo prometo. Tienes razón, ¿quién sabe tal vez está vivo? En cualquier caso, es siempre en mi corazón para siempre.

Archibald: Candy, yo ... antes de hacer desaparecer, (y que de repente se Archi hacia la gran bahía ventana de mirar hacia atrás y vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos) que quería decir gracias en nombre de nosotros. Gracias

Candy: Archi, yo ...

Archibald: Yo no creo que tengo que decirle que en esas circunstancias, pero cuando todo el mundo que hemos cumplido, usted era un rayo de sol en nuestra familia y nuestra vida. ¿Cuántas veces nos han dado las gracias a la Providencia ha puesto en nuestras carreteras. Sin ti nunca hubiéramos conocido en todo risas, todas esas hermosas y divertidas, me dijeron en sus propias cosas y pensé que podría repetir a usted. A pesar de que algunos años han pasado, sigue vivo y yo (la voz de Archie rompió, él lloró como una fuente)

Candy: Archi, es gracias a mi, ¿cómo puedo .. (ella no podía continuar por más tiempo, ya sea)

Archibald: perdón, sé que la atención y hacer que nosotros, estoy seguro, asegúrese de que usted, mi hijo no.

Candy: Lo prometo, no tengas miedo, yo también deseo lo mejor.

Se separaron, Annie también se derrumbó a reaparecer por vowing reunirse de nuevo.

Ella trató de dar valor a sí mismo durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

Candy: Es verdad que voy a ver las cosas muy difíciles, pero ahora mi decisión y no puedo deshacerlo. Annie Oh, lo siento tener que llorar, Archi, nunca pensé durante y después de estos años que me dicen cosas tan bellas, si usted sabe la importancia que tiene en mi vida oh my god (todas las imágenes de su casa de la infancia Pony desfilaron ante sus ojos) Algunos períodos de su vida fueron bloqueadas, ya que había más de los contornos. ¡Oh Terry, donde puedes estar a tiempo que es? Te necesito para estar allí, usted no me escribe una vez ...

Ella llegó a casa y dijo que debería escribir también a Patty. Ella comenzó a preparar su negocio cuando de repente llegó un olor en su nariz

Candy: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, no imposible! (escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo entero, se había sentido el olor pero hay años y en circunstancias muy especiales, sobre todo), pero donde es que ...?

Se realizaron búsquedas en las habitaciones, y se encontró tendido en el pedestal de una rosa blanca, pero no cualquiera sabía lo que era de color rosa, pero ella sabía que poner un velo sobre las fotos en torno a lo que sucedió en torno a esta flor.

Candy: Pero esto no puede ser! ¿Quién iba a venir aquí a presentar, esta cifra pasó aquí? Que, estoy perdiendo negocio! Esto no puede ser Alberto porque sabe que yo no podía llevar conmigo, incluso las rosas que, incluso después de todos estos años, ya que sería demasiado cruel (no podía decir todavía) no puede ser este Daniel Morón, que es demasiado tonto, pero entonces quién?

Ella no podía dejar de mirar a la rosa y fue completamente desconcertado, estaba tan perturbada que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera olía la fragancia.

Albert: Vamos a tener que mostrar calma y discernimiento. Es necesario ya que estoy en calma. Creo que esto va a cambiar la vida de más de una persona. ¿Cómo podemos escribir cartas inflamadas también a esa edad, más mujeres que reciben cartas de este tipo

Una tía abuela Elroy trabajo miró fijamente, y luego un repentino asco, todo lo que arrojó en su basura. Se sentía de repente solo y muy cansado,

Elroy: Pensé que discernir lo que era bueno, finalmente estoy equivocado. Esto es muy pequeño, y cada vez más hasta que conocí lo que podría suceder, ¿por qué tener este ritmo? No lo sé, yo no quería ...

Y por primera vez en muchos años, la tía lloró Elroy ..

Albert dejando para Europa estaba mirando el cuadro que aparece en su regazo, había logrado abrir tras los esfuerzos de infinita paciencia. Un broche de diamantes y una bella esmeralda étincelèrent mil lámparas. Detrás de la terciopelo escarlata consideró, vio un pequeño pedazo de papel fuera de ella.

Albert deseo es curioso que yo no había notado, lo que se supone que ser?

Lentamente sacó muy bien y varias páginas que milagrosamente no había sufrido demasiado.

Que ha leído de una sola vez, cuando se había terminado, casi temblaba.

Albert: Vamos a tener que mostrar calma y discernimiento. Es necesario ya que estoy en calma. Creo que esto va a cambiar la vida de más de una persona. ¿Cómo podemos escribir cartas inflamadas también a esa edad, más mujeres que reciben cartas de esa manera. Cà más allá de lo que podía imaginar era lo que pensaba, pero en este momento, nunca pensé ..

Muy lejos, un joven de fumar un cigarrillo en un balcón

Terry: ¿Dónde puede ser? No he escuchado de él desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé cuando se puede reescribir, me siento en una encrucijada en este momento, todo está borroso en mi cabeza, yo no sé si por el momento, quiero ver y al mismo tiempo tan ... No sé nada

En el borde de un acantilado maltratadas por las olas, un hombre mirando las olas del mar Sus ojos habían perdido el aire, parecía buscar algo o alguien que busque desesperadamente ... Tomó unos cuantos pasos, estiramiento, respira el yodo y dijo con pesar de que deberá regresar pronto ...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6  
El río de la vida

Terry se despertó con un grave migraña. Que triunfó de nuevo ayer por la noche y disfrutado de los frutos de su trabajo. Es un poco la boca pastosa. Él sonaba su mayordomo  
Terry: Hugues, tráeme un café negro y de los periódicos del día  
Hugues. : Sr. no comer algo? María ha hecho muy buena la mermelada de limón.  
Terry: Si usted dice .. Nada más para informar?  
Hugues: Monsieur es invitado a pasar algún tiempo en la residencia de Andrew Northfolk en las Tierras Altas,  
Terry: Oh realmente? Aquí, finalmente, sí, estoy lejos, para volver pero no voy a lastimar. Hugues, por favor preparar el necesario.  
Hughes: Bueno señor  
Terry dio la vuelta, quería revisar más de Candy teniendo una profunda enfermedad.

El cielo de plomo estaba a punto de fusionarse con la tierra, es el brezo en flor de oro basada en turberas. Un hombre en dirección a la imposición de un castillo medieval al final de una avenida de sycamores bastante impresionante. El crenelated se han de adoptar contra el cielo de pasar a la tormenta. Este castillo parecía fuera del tiempo que queda en el hueco de una pequeña colina.  
Señor debería ir antes, usted ha dicho tener un mal siervo en el porche.  
El hombre no pone una mirada penetrante y se fue en un precioso parque situado en la parte trasera de la propiedad, se trata de un parque en longitud con una caída vertical de suave pendiente hacia el mar parecía disfrutar cada el tiempo pasado al aire libre y el espectáculo ofrecido por la naturaleza, que no pagan a la atención de la camarera vino a traer un suéter que le decía que se captura en frío. A menudo parecía al mar para encontrar una aparentemente interminable apaciguamiento.

En Normandía, en frente de una opulenta mansión, dos personas que discuten mejor mejor.  
Ahora que ha muerto y no hay voluntad para llevar a cabo, ¿qué vamos a ser?  
Estás equivocado "respondió lanky un juego, ha dejado aún algunos papeles que había establecido antes de su muerte, que normalmente debería ser pulg  
En cualquier caso, me sucede controvertida, puede créanme, no soy sólo la Heloise Rochefoucault para nada, os lo aseguro! dice una mujer joven con reflejos tirando la roja hubiera pensado que era Inglés.

En el barco que lo llevó a Francia, Candy pensó en un momento en muchas cosas y nada. Tenía necesario un poco de aire fresco y se fue en la cubierta. Ella no quería tomar parte en las festividades de esa noche. En este momento, no había nadie. El paisaje era hermoso. La rosa de oro y cielo millas de luces utilizado para mostrar un sol que se refleja en un millar de fragmentos hasta el infinito sobre el mar relativamente en calma.  
Es goûtait el espectáculo, pero no fue plenamente presente. Ella había escrito a Patty y había anunciado su decisión. Este último respondió que ella había entendido su elección, sino que dejará de temblar de Candy. Ella estaba con su abuela en Florida, pero fue muy difícil recuperar el teatro había aliado con, Candy sentimientos.  
Candy: Yo sé que ella no ha dicho todo lo que tenía que conectar con el aliado, no quería lastimar a nadie como mi pobre Patty, gracias de nuevo por su sensibilidad y su tacto pero me siento como una llamada que me empuja, aunque sé que será muy difícil.  
Había recibido su carta de asignación al enterarse de que iba en Amiens, están furiosas batallas.  
Candy: Albert, pero no dijo lo que puede ocultar, no es habitual, sin embargo, encontré un aire completamente Espero volver a verlo.  
Annie, Annie dulce, quiero tener que llorar, pero sé que me entiendes, somos hermanas de la vida y, por supuesto, voy a verte. Archi, todo lo que me dijo, estaba tan perturbada. Cuando llegué a la familia André, me has sentido un enorme cambio en mi vida pero esta es la primera vez que me dijo que cambió su vida en este momento, mi dios Si yo tuviera, gracias, gracias ... oh Aunque soportar este idiota Eliza y Daniel, creo que estoy empezando a comprender lo que me dijo la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, empiezo a entender ... ( Su mente se distrae por unos momentos, las imágenes, pero como pasó inactivo cuando algunos pasajes, aún queda un velo completo, fue la calma a pesar de que sabía que iba a tener muy difícil para hacer frente a veces).  
Terry, yo no te escrito, usted no debe tener un momento para usted, Sabía que me iba a prevalecer, no sé si siguen pensando de vez en cuando para mí, pero yo habría pensado que enviar una carta de poco, yo habría pensado ..  
Todavía espera el sol por algún tiempo.  
Candy: Y lo más importante, lo que se elevó, ¿qué significa esto? Y no acabo de entender, pero que podrían traer?  
Sin admitir que, es la inquietante turlupinait y desde su partida, siguió girando en la cabeza aquí sin tener que hacer ninguna explicación. Que la humanidad aún durante algún tiempo aire de mar, el viento marino vaciado de su cabeza. De repente, en medio de la pulverización, el olor hizo saltar de todos sus miembros. Entre los yodada aire, un sabor muy fino, pero la persistencia de la flor se separa  
Candy es imposible, pero ¿qué significa eso? Pero este olor, no es imposible!  
Ella miró a su alrededor y shivered, comenzó a sentir frío, regresó

En el hospital de Senlis, una ciudad muy burguesa del Oise, una enfermera en la cara muy suave de hablar con un paciente envuelto en el vendaje.  
Enfermera: Entonces Señor, ¿cómo estamos hoy?  
Estoy bien, gracias por todo lo que haces, yo todavía tengo que maldita difícil brazo  
Enfermera: ¿Acaso no te preocupes, todo va a volver, puede estar seguro de  
Así que yo sé quién soy ni de donde vengo, el joven dijo con un aire muy las  
Enfermera: la memoria de retorno, no se preocupe  
El hombre miró hacia la ventana con un aire de ausente  
Disculpe, ¿puedo pedir un favor?  
Enfermera: Por supuesto  
¿Podría traerme el papel y un lápiz, quisiera señalar a los planes de  
Enfermera: ¿No te cansa, el médico ordenó  
Por favor, ruego a usted, que es todo lo que tengo ahora  
Ella le miró con un aire lo siento: Bueno, voy a ver lo que puedo hacer

Albert Inglés en un acogedor hotel fue bastante animada conversación con un hombre que parecía llevar un gran peso sobre los hombros. Albert parecía un poco tensa  
Albert: y está seguro de que en la actualidad está Northfolk de seguro?  
Sir absolutamente, puedo certificar  
Albert: Bueno, el tiempo para resolver algunas empresas y les puedo decir cuando me vienen, sin duda en poco tiempo. Mickaël hay?  
El hombre resultó pálido.  
Muy bueno, señor, todo se hará, no te preocupes  
Albert: Yo pensé que sería capturado en un jacuzzi con mi público, pero fue muy por debajo de lo que me imaginaba, dijo con un aire songeur

§§§§§§§  
Una tía abuela Elroy estaba frente a una hermosa secretaria de caoba  
Elroy: Bueno, voy a escribir todo lo que le digo a él, se entiende, yo algunas cosas mal, pero voy a recuperar, por lo que espero para volver a Lakewood con él " no osa decidir lo que quería, pero en su corazón, secretamente esperamos germinar.

En Normandía, un notario le pasó a Etretat mansión y se pregunta cómo fue que una sucesión dépatouiller parecía muy confuso.  
Y la mayoría dicen que es uno de los mayores nombres de francés, la Rochefoucault, vamos a ver

Candy dormido agotado por todos estos acontecimientos, una bella luna se refleja en la cabina. Dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo, curiosamente, empezó como el sueño, sintió una presencia amorosa y suave, como si el día anterior.

Terry en el balcón de su apartamento de Londres en busca del sueño magnífico.

Una tormenta de viento y se aumenta la sycamores grietas en el jardín, un gran disparo de grano que se producen. Un hombre estaba en un semi-sueño y dejar que ella misma adormecer por el viento, esto no inquieta a todos lo contrario. Quería una cosa, repetir noche tras noche el mismo sueño


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7  
DULCES Y DOLOR

Candy no podía creer y se mantienen los ojos mirando a todos a su alrededor.  
Candy: ¿Así es como aquí en Francia? Todo es tan diferente, el paisaje es verdaderamente completa  
Se dirigía a Amiens, una muy fina lluvia había pasado otoño por la mañana y el tiempo era realmente en la oscuridad. Ella había encontrado un pequeño de dos habitaciones en la ciudad, cerca del hospital. El hombre que conducía no era muy hablador, pero dice unas palabras  
Es en el hospital Saint-Roch que debería ir?  
Candy: Sí señor, es allí  
Aguarda un extraño aire  
¿Qué le llevó a salir de América para venir aquí?  
Candy (y por lo tanto decir, para poner a gusto, no hay mejor) que quería que le resulte útil y que necesitaba cambiar de aires.  
Bueno mi pequeño que tiene que ir, eso es cierto, usted verá  
Ella shivered (yo sé dónde voy y mi decisión se ha tomado, las palabras de la Srta. PONY regresó él en la cabeza "Yo sé que siempre ser valiente", pensaba que no estaba solo y que la gente quería es)  
Había sido su negocio de transporte marítimo, que había adoptado de no cargar. La casa era de un estilo un poco burgués en ladrillo de tres pisos, pero la falta de tiempo y luz ambiente oscurecido todo.  
Candy: Estoy muy de poner en el baño, he puesto yo.  
El hospital fue de 200 metros. Bastante grande, pero las paredes eran de color gris (Nada que ver los hospitales donde trabajé dice que Candy) que sacudió a la felicidad su cruz en la mano, curiosamente, se siente de tener un fugaz aroma de las flores en su fosas nasales, pero fue tan rápido que no tienen tiempo para prestar atención.  
Una mujer y más bien corpulento era un poco hostil a casa.  
Enfermera: Hola, ¿qué quieres?  
Candy: Yo soy enviado por el hospital Lincoln, vengo de los ., yo soy Miss Candy Neige André (y por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que ella dio su nombre con un cierto placer, sensaciones difusas propagación en la misma)  
Enfermera: Ah usted? Pero se está esperando para que usted mañana  
Candy: Ah, pero tengo mis órdenes. Salió una hoja de papel  
La enfermera miró la hoja, nos han dicho que un flash de la pena entró en los ojos  
Enfermera: ah que se dedican al servicio del Dr. Fournier? Ven, te mostraré cómo este plan  
Ella escuchó las explicaciones de la mujer, a punto de ir allí, se ha detenido  
Enfermera: Mi pequeño, si no puede, venga a verme, tomamos café juntos, estoy Jeannette  
Candy: Le doy las gracias (ella era más impresionado que deseaba dejar voluntaria, pero aventurarse en el laberinto de pasillos) Es incómodo, porque se puede escuchar lamentos sordos, pero continuo. Además, había trabajado en el campo encontró que existía una alta concentración de éter. Sin darse cuenta, ella trató de encontrar el camino, pero tuvo que hacer frente a los hechos que se perdió. Ella empujó la puerta y gritando mantenerse.  
Se trata de un dormitorio donde llegaban los heridos que no pudieron ser realizadas, o que no podían hacer nada. Llorar y gemir llena la enorme sala. Las enfermeras tratan de hacer lo mejor que podía. Un sacerdote dio la última ritos en una esquina de la habitación.  
Una enfermera se detuvo Candy  
Enfermera: Pero finalmente, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Queda terminantemente prohibido para el público en general  
Candy le dijo, la enfermera, se suaviza y cuando supo que ella estaba en el servicio del Dr. Fournier dijo: Te han enviado a los "caras rotas", y poco querida, eres muy valiente, pero usted no está dado y todavía no hemos mantenido la atención de ustedes? Vamos a abordar aquí, soy Michele  
Candy: Encantado, soy Candy, que no pudo eliminar los quejidos de sus oídos. Tengo que celebrar la buena, le dijo a ella, debo.  
Iban en una pequeña habitación de atrás y encontró un vestido.  
Después de un gran corredor, es la celebración de una puerta, la abre y dice Michèle  
Michèle: Buena suerte y si necesita algo, venga a verme. No te preocupes, aquí siempre es la primera vez. Los heridos llegan aquí es su último recurso, que nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder en el día, pero ahora estamos realmente abrumado. Me pregunto por qué se pusieron en servicio, me gustaría saber.  
Candy (lo que empezó a experimentar una grave enfermedad): Gracias, Gracias mucho, pero usted sabe que he valor y que lo consiga.  
Michele: No tengo ninguna duda de que está ya muy lejos de usted y de venir aquí ya significa necesariamente un acto de valentía. (Los pobres si sabía qué esperar, es mejor no en otra parte).  
Ella entró en un pequeño cuarto oscuro y esperó. Tantas cosas se golpeó en la cabeza que no podía pensar. Una puerta abierta. Un hombre apareció, un poco cuadrada, vestida con un cirujano, casi calvo, ojos verdes piercings  
Doctor: Hola, ¿quién eres?  
Candy: Soy Candy Neige André, Doctor, vengo de Lincoln Hospital.  
Médico: ¡Oh tú? Él tois, soy consciente, les advierto ahora, las chicas dulces, odio, no sé realmente quería enviar aquí? Hago muy bien conmigo en que una enfermera de vez en cuando, se le tributa más que nada, dice con un aire rebelde.  
S'empourpra enojado y le dijo: Yo no soy una niña dulce! Yo no necesito a nadie, o un nombre para demostrar mi valor! ¿Cómo es que se puede criticar a un nombre como ese? Usted no me conoce! ¿Cómo se puede criticar a alguien sin saberlo? ¿Cómo? (Sus nervios se había colado por varios días y empezó nerviosamente envasados, los pequeños desgarros ruisselèrent).  
Doctor (esta chica tiene agallas, espero que se tome el golpe, nadie se queda aquí un largo tiempo): Yo digo lo que quiero saberlo! Bien sabe usted lo que está de servicio? Llamado aquí el "caras rotas", es decir, aquellos que han tenido graves o menos graves o más cara. Tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para garantizar que no hay ninguna secuela. Estoy a la espera de su apoyo, si no por la pena de permanecer débil  
Candy (voluntaria aire): ¿Cuándo empiezo?  
Durante los días que siguieron, por desgracia, es el peor de los horrores derivados de la guerra. Algunos de ellos fueron completamente desfigurado. Dio incansablemente, siempre encontrar la palabra adecuada, que había pruebas de conocimientos y la suavidad de tener nervios de acero, no creo que su problema o lo turlupinait no pudo regresar en la tarde, a menudo se derrumbó agotado de cansancio y cayó en el sueño, algo extraño, ya que los . está empezando, siempre dormido cuando sentí la presencia benevolente y muy dulce, pero el calmante y tranquilizador.

§§§§§§§  
Terry había disfrutado de un respiro al teatro a partir de las Highlands. Fue azotado por una profunda enfermedad. Se pregunta si Candy y podría ser la razón por la que ella no había respondido a su invitación. Después de Richard III, que estaba a punto de reanudar "EL SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO.  
Terry: Es ahora me olvide, no es posible. ¿Por qué no responde? No entiendo.  
Hughes entró en la habitación  
Hugues: todo ha sido preparado de acuerdo a sus órdenes señor  
Terry: Muy bien, perfecto, yo al principio de la tarde, me pasan una semana, ahora déjame en paz, dice en un tono seco. Sacó su encendedor de cigarrillos y una red, su tabaquismo, pero se tomó la saborear cada respiración, comenzó a fantasear diciendo "¿Quién es lo que voy a ver allí? Por último, la propiedad es por el mar y esto ya está aquí, esperando que no me hace sudar con su salamalèques, veremos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo no vi el hecho, tuvo que de recuperar el tiempo veremos "

Sr. Legrand tanca enfureció a su esposa mirada.  
Sr. Legrand: ¿cómo podría dejar que Daniel le gusta eso? Y que no han hecho nada para mantener con él? Pero estás completamente inconsciente?  
Sarah: Pero, ¿cómo quiere usted? Con esta propuesta de matrimonio con Candy, yo realmente no tienen y que no estaban allí para pesar, he hecho nada.  
Eliza: Es Candy que sigue siendo la causa de todas las desgracias de esta familia.  
Sr. LEGRAND levanta silla donde estaba sentado y abofeteado a su hija.  
Sarah: Pero querido amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
M: ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ES REALMENTE IA más que suficiente de una niña EGOISTE méchant envidia los celos! gritó él. ¿Por qué ha sido siempre tan celosos de Candy, ya que siempre ha sido capaz de conquistar el mundo entero por su bondad y su franqueza lo que mi propia hija todavía no ha podido tener, NUNCA. Finalmente dio a mi hijo a hacer lo que hizo, aunque tengo grandes esperanzas de mi corazón que esta unión nunca hacer porque sé que el concepto de lo que algunos lugares que él dice viendo a su mujer con un aire de cinismo.  
LEGRAND Señor se retiró de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres completamente silencio.  
§§§§§§§

Albert resuelto algunos casos de Londres y fue a dejar para Escocia en la primeras horas de la tarde. Fue extrañamente tranquilo le falta algo de haber sido estos días. El portero llegó a tener su bolsas, tomó un pequeño paquete envuelto  
Albert: No no, si te gusta (dada la importancia de este paquete, quiero tener conmigo en todo momento, dijo) George se advirtieron Northfolk, supongo que usted ha hecho todo así como de costumbre? ¿Ha sido advertido?  
Jorge: Sí, señor todo lo que se hizo de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, el Sr. Michael y otros están esperando. También fue advertido por sus instrucciones, se le advirtió, dice una voz eh temblando ligeramente.  
Albert: ¿qué hay Georges? Espero que esto se ha hecho con la máxima suavidad y el tacto más grande, usted tiene toda mi confianza. ¿Cómo reaccionar? Albert dice de repente muy preocupado  
Georges: parecía sorprendido y me informó de su impaciencia, creo que ya no mantenga en su lugar hasta que llegue  
Albert: Albert que se ajustan bien parût un poco más aliviado, nos vamos a principios de esta tarde  
Georges: Bueno señor, todo listo  
Albert dijo, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Mi pequeña Candy, espero que ofrece, usted tiene la suya, he decidido no su vida, pero lo que necesita saber. Llegamos a una encrucijada en nuestra vida cada uno.

Nos llamó a la puerta, un niño trajo una etapa truco. Sorprendido abrió, él parece reconocer la escritura, que leyó la carta en uno y exclamó:  
Albert: Tía Elroy!, Aquí ¡Ah, por ejemplo, cuando dije una encrucijada, no me equivocado! Georges, que de inmediato  
Georges: Bueno señor

Dejando de Escocia, la tía Elroy se preocupa tanto pero aliviado  
Elroy: por lo menos si algo me pasa a mí, me fijo mis errores. Me perdone? Espero que no entendía, pero ahora todo se ha aclarado

§§§§§§§  
Un joven prepara para dejar en un hermoso parque. Un funcionario siguió con un escocés escocés  
Señor Presidente, soy responsable de cuidar de usted mismo, usted coger un resfriado.  
Se volvió un poco irritada  
Escuche, le doy las gracias, pero me gustaría estar a solas, le insto a que me dejen solo por favor!  
Pero, señor,  
No te preocupes, me tomo a mí mismo, no hay problema.  
Parecía un poco cansado, pero a veces quieren ser al aire libre. Se acercó a una pequeña construcción de agujeros redondos. El interior se mantiene como palomas y palomas, su suave arrullo apaciguar Entiende muy suave y una paloma a cabo. Miró de nuevo miércoles a infinito  
Dios, haz que me repita el mismo sueño la noche siguiente, sólo que lo que puede me calma, sólo aquí. Su mirada se pierde, parecía completamente en otra parte  
§§§§§§§

En una casa señorial en Normandía, un notario muy avergonzado abrió una finca.  
Es imposible, yo soy uno de sus herederos directos, no se puede! Tenía la cabeza más  
También caben todas estas cláusulas de un hombre que parecía muy interesada en el contenido de los documentos sobre la mesa.  
Roger me ha hecho parte de sus últimos deseos, aun cuando nadie sabía de la existencia de esta señora, que pertenece al linaje de los Rochefoucault y en primera línea.  
Yo reto a que escuche a una mujer dice que ella nunca nada, nada!  
§§§§§§§

Un joven sentado en un sillón garabatear en las páginas de papel, tenía su brazo en un cabestrillo, pero no le impidió cualquier tipo de dibujo de los planes, no hay objetos, otras más elaboradas.  
Enfermera: Señor, usted no debe el sudor y el médico se pasa y yo argumentar  
No se preocupe, dijo que con un poco de sonrisa, todo lo que me escondo en el lugar correcto, que me alivia, no se puede saber.  
Enfermera: de tomar fuerzas, pero no de neumáticos que también, por favor.  
Esto es mejor, salvo que aún se sienten completamente hueca cabeza, cuando señalo que es mejor  
Enfermera: Ha avanzado un poco en estos días  
Mina el joven oscurece  
Usted es muy amable, creo que tengo muy lejos y que no sería de la región, he visto el agua con los árboles, pero siempre después de que el negro es masa sin esperanza  
Enfermera: esta le devolverá no te preocupes, estoy seguro  
Espero que el joven que dio más bella lápiz

Candy no sabe qué forma de la cabeza, el día ha sido agotador y tratando  
Médico: Candy dijo el Dr. Fournier, quiero que me vaya de la caja perdida. También me gustaría que para romper un poco, no hacer frente.  
Candy: médico, pero esperemos que, les aseguro, dice en una voz un poco cansado.  
Doctor: Y yo a usted para hacer un poco de descanso, tomar un par de horas, te necesito  
Candy: Bueno médico lo hizo. Se debe reconocer que sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Que había visto tantas cosas horribles en estos días. Ella se sorprendió al encontrar la dulce fragancia de las flores que se había sentido unos días antes, pero sólo había éter o gas.  
Ella fue a una pequeña habitación donde había dos cajas de papel maché. Todo lo que fue objetos personales, medallas, insignias, las alianzas fueron identificados y etiquetados para que las familias. Ella comenzó a organizar algunas cosas. Ella había madurado y era más la mujer, aunque su cara aún conserva un sabor dulce y un juego que siempre será parte de ella. No admitir que había una irresistible suavidad y ternura que tanta falta. Continuó su trabajo cuando de repente un perfume de flores cosquillas su nariz  
Candy: ¡Oh mi dios ajuste Candy, I. Esta vez es de ruptura, sino que trataron de respirar lo mejor que pudo.  
Después de 5 minutos, una vez se dio cuenta de donde estaba.  
Candy: No lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué? Que derrocó sin temas específicos en una pequeña caja, una atraído su atención. Que se vio mermada en el medio, pero ella reconoció de inmediato  
Candy: Reconozco este tema! El águila es la insignia de la familia André! Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Esto puede ser, no puede!  
Podía soportar más y tuvo que sacar el aire sobre los desaparecidos de fuga. Ni siquiera vivir que bienvenida, el ramo de flores frescas cada día sustituye había sido sustituido por hermosas rosas.  
§§§§§§§

Albert se encuentra en Escocia, diligencia hilado a alta velocidad. Incluso si hubiera unos pocos recelos, parece un poco más tranquilo  
Albert: Me parece justo hacer lo que nadie se lastima, sobre todo la esperanza de encontrar las palabras,  
Él deja vagar su mirada sobre la hermosa campiña en Escocia y espera tremendamente sorprendido a todos su ser lo que él quería venir


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8  
FLUJO Y REFLUJO DE LA VIDA

Michèle: Candy, Candy, no? ¿Qué pasa?

De tela blanca que ella estaba inconsciente.

Candy: Lo que me llegan? ¿Dónde estoy?

Michèle: tienes demasiado, esta semana hace que sea difícil, debe permitir más, usted está en el servicio más difícil, el Dr. Fournier será furioso cuando se entera de esto.

Candy: Michèle oh no decirle que si usted por favor, te lo ruego, tengo todavía para que me ayude, tengo mucho que hacer. Yo olía una flor, rosa, y luego me siento nada, hay también la insignia oh ... Sin darse

cuenta, fue Candy crispée entregar.

Michèle: Un olor de rosas, pero Candy, hay muchos en casa, pero se sienten nada, suelta la mano, pero ¿qué? Ella relives se desvanecen. Viens dice que muy preocupado.

Candy había tiempo suficiente para sentarse en frente del Dr. Fournier Flageole piernas.

Doctor: ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de seguir sin que yo sepa? Tiene usted su permiso, le dije que quería tener a alguien que no debilita

Candy: Pero doctor, yo sólo he tenido una debilidad de carácter temporal, y estoy listo para comenzar, me

Doctor: ¡Silencio! Usted está agotado, estresado y agotado! Usted ha perdido mucho peso desde que llegó aquí sin tener un momento para descansar! Orden en que me vaya a descansar, yo sé cuando vas a volver, ¿qué tienen en la mano?

Tuvo que aceptar, por semanas, no había pensado en otra cosa, o su vida personal ni nada, que quería olvidar, un golpe de cansancio se hizo cargo de la peligrosa.

Candy: ¡Oh médico, es la insignia de la familia a la que pertenezco y no sé por qué vino aquí. No se ha podido saber quién es, es realmente importante, porque su voz se rompió, a su juicio las palabras de Archibald "No sé por qué pero para mí, mi hermano aún está vivo, fue llevada incontrolables sollozos.

Médico (con un aire suavizado miró el médico): Voy a ver si es posible, les puedo prometer nada, me quedaré aquí.  
Ella asintió. Instintivamente, comenzó a pensar en Annie "Annie, mi hermana, ¿dónde están ustedes, creo que de usted si supiera ... Archi, usted sabe, en este momento, su niño no es muy valiente perdido ..

Albert donde estás, así que tengo que hablar, que me preocupó .. Terry, no siempre por escrito de mí, por qué, pero me regreso a mi correo, ¿qué haces? Así que necesito el olor de las flores, incluso un olor de rosas ...? I, es esto posible? Realmente quiero volver a la colina Lakewood Pony o el sol, el ángulo debe ser maravilloso en el otoño ...

El Dr. Fournier regresó unos momentos después

Médico: Al parecer, el herido fue trasladado a Senlis, en los motivos de su despido, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, la persona que está vivo o muerto, por lo que sabe, por desgracia, no puedo decirles .  
De un golpe, decidió

Candy: Bueno doctor, le doy las gracias, sobre todo cuando me dicen que podría volver. ¿Cómo vamos a Senlis?

Le dijo cómo llegar. Ella se fue, pero el médico antes de detenerse

Médico: Candy

Candy: ¿Sí?

Médico: bravo de nuevo por lo que hiciste, nadie ha celebrado tanto tiempo, has visto la más difícil y la más difícil, que asistió y nunca han cejado, que son una buena enfermera, pero su la salud es más importante que nada.

Candy: Gracias por cualquier doctor dijo antes de salir

Regresó a casa y se derrumbó sobre su cama, clasping el medallón, ella no podía creer que ella no sabía qué pensar, decidió dejar para la próxima Senlis.  
Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, ella estaba en el camino, cansado pero quería reanudar. El conductor le dijo de repente

Señorita, usted tiene que ir a alguien que va en Senlis?

Candy: No, en absoluto por qué?

Debido a que son seguidos y que más de la mitad de una hora

Se volvió y vio un coche negro girar a alta velocidad.

Candy: ¿Es lo que usted puede ver si realmente seguido?  
No te preocupes,

El conductor aceleró

Albert estaba en el camino de la Northfolk, el cielo era de plomo, pero el viento estaba preparando un nuevo grano está dispuesta, sin embargo. El coche llegó a la terraza. Cualquier domesticidad de la casa de bienvenida. Un hombre de cierta edad con impresionantes bigotes blancos llegaron delante de él

Es bueno verte William, se trata de un largo tiempo ..

Albert: Sí, lo sé, encantado de verte de nuevo Mickaël también dijo que Alberto parecía volver los años atrás. Eso no ha cambiado a lo largo de todos estos años, al igual que en mis recuerdos, como en mi infancia, que parece tan fuera de plazo.

Mickaël: usted debe estar cansado después de este largo viaje, sólo frío.

Albert: Sí, gracias, pero irá. Usted sabe, entre otras cosas, por qué estoy aquí ya sabes no?

Michael: Sí, absolutamente, aún incluso por fuera de todos modos todo el tiempo, se siente bien fuera

Albert: ¿Qué puede parecer normal, usted no cree?

Mickaël: si dice que esperaba un poco de vergüenza, vaya

Albert decidió dar un paso atrás en el castillo que data del siglo 13 y cuyas obras no habían cambiado en su diseño para la mayoría pero con el confort de hoy en algunos, se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero sabía al mismo tiempo que ciertas cosas que suceden y que tendrían que hacer frente, sereno, se fue a un magnífico comedor donde 7 personas en espera.

Un joven mira espero su llegada, sus ojos brillaron cuando vio entrar en el castillo de Albert

Terry en el borde de un automóvil que viaja a gran velocidad en las carreteras de la locura de Escocia, dijo que ya era de conducción más lenta, pero no podía ayudar, él se aprovechó de esos momentos de no pensar en nada más.

Creo que es realmente Miss seguido

Candy: no se puede sembrar, te parece? fue de repente muy preocupado

Cuelgue usted, yo le suplico

El coche detrás de la gran alivio de Candy

Candy: ¿Qué significa todavía? Candy expresó. En cuanto a la inserción de imágenes son sólo empezando a reabrir aunque siguen siendo muy poco clara.

El coche entró Senlis y se fue al hospital Sainte-Rose. Ella salió del coche y de pronto vio una silueta que había conocido hacía muy bien

Candy: Daniel, oh, esto es posible, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Realmente no me dejen!

Daniel: Yo te he seguido también mi fuente de información, seguimiento y ahora me vienes conmigo, me quiero casar y usted debe presentar punto! Me amas, no sabes, pero aún me amas!  
Comenzó a agitar el brazo

El conductor se reduce y lo deja a Candy oportunidad de huir. Ella llegó en el hospital de pánico

Candy: Disculpe, ¿podría ver a una enfermera, por favor?

Por supuesto, le dijo a una enfermera auxiliar muy impresionado por su pánico

Ella encontró un gerente y se explica su petición

No entiendo lo que quieres de mi niña es extraño

Candy: Oh, por favor, señora, es muy importante, ¿podría ver si pertenece a alguien en sus servicios dijo Candy oído que el escándalo era que Daniel había conseguido entrar en el hospital . Ella acaba de tiempo suficiente para escribir su dirección en un pedazo de papel con sus datos, te lo ruego este es realmente importante

La enfermera : Ya veo, un miembro de su familia tal vez? Voy a ver Miss ..

Ella no podía ir nunca, éste acababa de tiempo suficiente para escapar y huir, Daniel tornado penetrar en el pasillo. Ella se quedó sin vapor y dejó una puerta de atrás, no sabía cómo se las arregló para saltar en el coche que comenzó a toda velocidad.

Candy: ¿Cómo podía saber dónde estaba, me gustaría ser más tranquilo ahora en ninguna parte! ¿Dónde puedo ir? Albert dónde están ustedes, Albert lágrimas que

Albert: Es mi voluntad y que hará uso de la palabra, que escucho es el heredero de la mitad de mi fortuna, su capacidad de evolucionar como él quiere, quiero decir que los vínculos se están moviendo en esta familia y reactivar la propiedad y menos sombrío de lo que era.

Un hombre habla

Se le olvida que su padre tenía una muy noble, pero fue incontrolable y difícil de

Albert, cuyos ojos los rayos emitidos: SILENCIO! Es mi voluntad, te atreves a criticar, recordar a la persona que llegue, se atreve usted a decir más? le gritaban? Muchas cosas van a cambiar, somos nobles, pero también es necesario que sus corazones no están, ¿cómo podemos reclamar a un nombre que, aunque varios siglos se desmorona al polvo tu culpa? ¿CÓMO? Estuve ausente durante todos estos años, pero ahora voy a reanudar los ensayos, que le llevará a hacer. ¿Existe todavía algo que decir, dijo furioso un aire?

Estaba tan enojado que, a pesar de todos ellos quedaron impresionados.

Alberto: Ahora, voy y le pido que no me molesta, cuento con ustedes esta noche ", dijo antes de irse.

Aire fresco le encaja bien, entró en el parque y lentamente se acercó un hombre que había vuelto la espalda y parecía hacer un cuidadoso

El joven se sentía una presencia devueltos. Aturdido, y Albert se miró y no sabía qué decir. El viento comenzó a subir y el mar de vuelta con un aire de amenaza.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9  
FIN DE UN CICLO

Un notario público en la sala había una enorme dificultad para expresarse en francés e Inglés. Se limpia la frente sin saber que camino a la cabeza, cuando de repente, un hombre de una edad determinada sin que se habla demasiado no visto.  
Suficiente! Suficiente, ¿se reunirá, al menos, la memoria de los fallecidos. Señor me dio una carta antes de morir que harán todos de acuerdo. Maestro dice que permitir que el notario.  
Este último, obviamente, asintió muy aliviada  
El hombre dice la carta:  
"Yo, Juan de la Rochefoucault dice dar todos mis bienes, muebles e inmuebles en mi querida niña, no sé el nombre que tuve con mi querido Gwendoline. Yo sacrificado mi amor y mi felicidad a los convenios y la familia nunca conocí a mi único hijo. Que mi querida sobrina, Heloise y Edouard próximos segundo en línea que se aseguró, lo hace unas pocas migajas. Declaro mi hija legatario universal que representa la familia de la Rochefoucault con mi sobrino de Jean-Michel, en caso de que no se ha encontrado, espero que todo se da a la caridad.  
Es mi voluntad inalienable "  
Un enorme silencio en la sala. Heloise tímidamente intentó hacer uso de la palabra "Pero se ve que el tío Juan había Master su cabeza nada más, y es una locura, es" que nunca podría terminar  
¡BASTA! gritó el hombre, voy a respetar la voluntad de su tío, que no entiende la nobleza de corazón que él podría tener lo mismo en la cabeza!

Dos hombres hablando en un parque fuera de el viento comenzó a subir en serio. Uno de ellos, el más antiguo era casi un momento de fracaso, pero dijo que la conversación parecía tranquila, pero muy intenso. No hacen más de lo que se cuenta a su alrededor, a la vez una sonrisa salió a la luz tanto de manera simultánea y que parecía pacificado.

Candy tembladera cualquier regresado a sus hogares y se cierran a sí mismo triple ronda, no podía creer que esta carrera con Daniel y es realmente enojado y desanimado.

Candy: ¿pero qué he hecho para merecer esto? Un idiota, me odio, me odio! Tengo que encontrar una solución, es necesario, voy a escribir a Alberto, no me gusta aquí, pero la única solución  
Comenzó en una mesa y escribir febrilmente, ella estaba nerviosa y cansada y tenía dificultad para concentrarse

Candy: Albert me ayude, por favor, no voy a salir solo, sé que están en Europa y espero que esta carta le llegue, espero que no demasiado tarde.

A regañadientes, ella salió, comprobado que no había nadie en las calles de todo y se fue directamente a la oficina de correos. Corre tan rápido que casi se redujo, mientras regresaban a casa

Candy: ¡Ay doctor, tienes razón, creo que necesito un descanso, tuvo el tiempo caer sobre su cama.

Ella pensó que se ha dicho nada que no tenga miedo, pero era necesario a fin de calidez, suavidad, ternura, ella abrió su caja y sacó personales sin darse cuenta, los dos objetos que se habían contado en la mayoría de su vida, su cruz y un medallón de la felicidad, tomó dos y oró intensamente.  
Ella oraba tan difícil que en un momento dado, una fragancia de flores aún más que los otros llegaron a las fosas nasales y cosquillas como una especie de muy, muy ligera brisa, con una sensación de calor muy confortable.

Cuando se despertó alrededor de medianoche, no sabía en absoluto que era. Seguía siendo tan atribulada pidió con mayor insistencia, sino más bien trataba de saber por qué

Candy: No sé dónde estaba, era un sueño, pero fue maravilloso, tan bella y dulce, pero ¿cómo es que no he venido para ver a la persona o personas que estaban allí? Estoy seguro de que hay una presencia, eso es seguro es que ella duerme en paz.

Terry llegó tarde en el castillo había atenuado Northfolk velocidad y trató de vaciar la negativa. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Candy, pero no puede decidir a escribir.

-No s un gran honor recibir el Sr. GRANCHESTER dijo, teniendo en su equipaje

Terry: Gracias Terry dijo con un aire de no estar ahí?

Sir William está ocupada actualmente, pero puede llevarle a su habitación y el gran salón.

Terry: Gracias, pero necesito estar solo por ahora, ah por favor no olvides traer tu bebida divina.

Sir podemos confiar, que la malta de 30 años de edad

Terry: perfecto, dice entrando un poco arrogante

En una habitación de hospital en Francia, una enfermera se acercó y encontró a un hombre que se garabatear las hojas una y otra vez

Enfermera: señor que se me enfade regaño ella suavemente

Por favor, un poco, un poco

Mayor enfermera entró en la habitación

Ella dice que porque usted no está realmente razonable, Bueno, vine a verte

El joven tuvo una crisis de ansiedad

No para fortalecer sus piscinas, pero reconocer este objeto por casualidad?

La enfermera sacó un medallón maltratadas, pero brilló en el sol. El joven lo miró sin expresión durante 10 minutos, luego cambió la luz a la vez y comenzó a gritar

Mi jefe, mi dios, mi cabeza, yo también malo, hacer algo, aquí quema, no puedo soportar!

No les gusta el dolor, se desvanece

Albert fue aliviado de su conversación

Albert: Si yo hubiera sabido, a veces es un obstáculo ... romero, sé que están allí para algo, mi querida hermana, espero que siga de esta manera entonces, oh, si solamente podría haber

El joven llegó detrás de Alberto, sus ojos eran de niebla, pero él parecía tener un aire de calma y decidió, de nuevo, ha mirado hacia el mar y regresó con Albert.

A principios de la noche, una cena de más de 70 personas, se organizó, la tormenta de la tarde se dedicó, cada uno de los invitados estaba mirando el nuevo jefe de la familia ejercer sus plenos poderes. Todo el mundo quedó impresionado no admitirlo.

Durante la noche, las mujeres fueron a la feria, algunos no fueron revisados por varios años, los hombres acerca de ellos fue en una hermosa sala de billar y también sirve ahumadero.  
Terry, que amado whisky escocés (incluso un poco lo que se dice Alberto, mirando desde la esquina del ojo), encontró que había algo en él desesperado, yo prefiero no pensar en algunas cosas por el momento, se pregunta qué se hizo y Candy había una preocupación "Queridos Candy, como puede fallar, sería maravilloso que usted estuvo aquí, y que sería sin duda un fuerte corte por su belleza y todas sus cualidades" en Albert parût es decir lejos de ... Dijo que tuvo que adoptar nuevas Candy tan pronto como sea posible) Terry hablaba con un joven en un cómodo sofá. Todo el mundo se retiró a su apartamento al final de la tarde. El viento volvió a levantarse, pero, curiosamente, más suave y más cálido que de costumbre esta noche.

Terry apropiado llevar una botella de whisky y sacar el aire en un hermoso balcón de piedra, pensó de Candy y recordó que algunas imágenes, es saborear el vaso de whisky que tenía en su mano ...

En el otro lado del pasillo, un joven fue a la cama, se fue en el balcón y respirar el viento que parecía muy agradable esa noche, su mente se distrae, él miraba al mar, de sus pensamientos en un país que sólo él sabía, se sentía una fuerza increíble que se hundió en sí mismo que étonna ...

Dos días más tarde, Alberto, abrió su correo llamado George y le dijo de un voto en blanco: George, ve inmediatamente a buscar Candy inmediatamente, no es posible, los pobres, cuando la paz finalmente se ? ¿Cuándo? En caso de que sea segura y voy a estar aquí (a la vez que pensaba "¿Qué está pasando debería suceder")

Enfermera: Señor, Señor ¿cómo está usted? Oh mi Dios, que nunca debería haber sido, señor?

Un joven se despertó después de haber sido inconsciente durante 24 horas

I, donde estoy? Miss usted aquí?

Enfermera: ¡Ah, volverá a ti, ¿cómo está usted?

Yo, estoy bien, pero lo que un shock, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? Pero, ¿dónde estamos?

Enfermera: Pero usted está en Francia, señor, en el Hospital Sainte-Rose, usted, que un gravísimo accidente de avión con fracturas múltiples y muy

Pero yo, yo no debería estar aquí, soy americano, yo era la conducción, aviones de combate murieron Domi, tomé un vuelo y durante el viaje, hubo una gran explosión y luego nada I, pero ¿cómo estoy aquí?

Infimière: ¿Recuerda usted señor? ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Allystair: Estoy Allystair CORNWELL y yo pertenecemos a la familia Andrew, Salí de mi amiga Patricia en los ., oh my god, ella cree que la muerte y toda mi familia y yo ... su voz se rompió

La enfermera parecía muy impresionado. Esto sucede muy a menudo que la gente se confunde y cree que las familias de pura buena fe para enterrar a sus seres queridos. Ella ya había visto este caso en numerosas ocasiones. Cuando el avión se estrelló Allystair, también proseguir, o había sido expulsado Alli, la violencia del choque ha proyectado mucho más allá que causa amnesia total, fue recuperado por completo y demacrado andante. Como tantas veces, aún queda mal para la identificación de cadáveres. Cuando vio el medallón de Andrew, el dolor le deslumbrante en la cabeza, mientras que su renta es su pasado, Patti, y su accidente de avión.

Enfermera: ¿Quiere decir que usted pertenece a Andrew, que creo?

Allystair: sí, aquí está, oh tengo clenched los dedos para romper el medallón

Enfermera: Mantenga la calma, que yo llamo el médico enseguida dijo, dejando toda la habitación patas arriba

En su habitación, Candy se despertó después de pasar una noche bastante caótica, dijo que volvería a Senlis y no debe permitir que se rebasamiento por Daniel "Lo hicimos una vez más que falta de este ¡Qué idiota! "

Ella era delgada y la mía era malo, que lamenta no oler el aroma de rosa y se agotó, tuvo que admitir, que ni siquiera se preguntó si la carta que había enviado por correo a Albert se llegó Ella ropa y se fue. Que estallan cuando vio a un hombre de negro en el porche delantero, pero reconoció de inmediato. Instintivamente, ella no para huir.

Candy: George, George oh tú, ella se puso a llorar

Jorge : Srta. irá, llegado su carta y tengo que buscar de inmediato a reunirse con el Sr. William

Candy: Albert, cuando recibió mi carta, oh,

Georges dijo impresionado por su estado de nervios : vamos, ¡prepárate rápidamente, lo dejamos en Escocia, la que asiste

Candy : En Escocia?

Jorge: Sí, antes de preparar su equipaje. Georges dijo que estaba "Vi más joven, pero se convirtió en una joven y bella mujer, que le hacen los jefes a su vez, Rosemary semejanza con lo que es realmente sorprendente ..."

Salieron un par de horas más tarde. Candy Georges bombardeado de preguntas que respondió con buena gracia.

Candy: Pero es la casa natal de Andre?

Jorge: Por supuesto señorita, André familia es originaria de las tierras altas con más precisión, hay una rama de . a la que pertenecen y una rama europea, específicamente escocesa.

Candy: Es por eso que la familia Andrew, que vestía falda a continuación, dijo Candy

Jorge: Este castillo situado junto al mar que sin duda disfrutar y Georges fue, vio que había agotado el sueño. Los pobres, a través de ella vivía muy difícil durante algún tiempo, a pesar de su voluntad, no puede hacer frente por sí solo, espero que se recuperen, y sin duda lo hizo ... más y más rápido.

Albert dijo que estaba "Ellos deben comenzar ahora, espero que va a suceder. Espero que su visita a Edimburgo será así, tengo con él, todo debe ser repetida estar allí. Se veía en nuevo paquete Rosemary, murmuró algo y salir. La brisa había cambiado en estos días se ha convertido en extraña y más caliente, el sol un cielo de plomo y sobre el mar de dinero

En la gran sala, un joven de espera

Albert: Usted está listo y me dice

Sí, estoy en un apuro para terminar un joven hombre dijo que sí, y hasta

Albert: No te preocupes, este último en realidad no, es seguro decir Albert también para tranquilidad.  
Cuando abandonó el castillo, Albert se dice que nada sería como antes, había algunas ideas, pero suplicó con todo su corazón que todo lo que sucede en las mejores

La visita a Edimburgo fue incluso mejor de lo esperado. Albert y el joven en la parte de atrás se dice algunas cosas en el coche, pero la radiante cara es mejor que cualquier palabra. Albert dijo que haría una gran tarde y muy pronto se dice que Candy y, sin duda, una gran sensación.

Candy y George viajaba a gran velocidad y cerca de Escocia. Todavía un poco atontado de todo lo que había visto en vivo el paisaje que se despliegan ante sus ojos. Se detiene a tomar un respiro, es el hueco de un valle muy brillantes, que se extienden, caminar un poco y le dio un poco de George descanso y la relajación. Ella estaba caminando en la hierba, la instalación parece un poco a la Pony cerro cuando de repente el aroma de las flores, vino a borrar la nariz. Ella se estremeció y finalmente el reconocimiento de este pensamiento fragancia

Candy: Eso es imposible, pero ¿por qué no aquí, no entiendo .. En lugar de negar que llena este olor y el aliento de todas estas fuerzas, que buscó y pide solamente una cosa ahora, respirar continuamente ...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

TOTALMENTE COMENZADO

Un muchacho al aire completamente despavorido llegaba también a Northfolk, agradeció al hombre que le había traído y se adelantó un mal aire a los ojos «Esta vez, no podrás escapar de mí, y hará falta bien que vengas conmigo».dit-il de una mirada amenazadora.

Allystair conversaba con su médico y la enfermera en jefe.

Doctor: Y bien, mi joven amigo, he aquí una bella cosa. Me gustaría tanto que este género de cosa llegara a casa de los pacientes que sufrieran de una amnesia total como era el caso para usted. Es bastante raro desgraciadamente que todo vuelva como çà en memoria. Estoy feliz para usted, pero sé que el choque debió ser brutal. ¿Cómo se siente? En todo caso, tiene verdaderamente un talento predestinado de inventor o de científico dicho – él impresionado mirando todos los objetos dibujados así como todos los planes y las fórmulas.

Allystair: no sé demasiado todavía situar, no sé, todos a los que quería me considera fallecido. ¿Qué van a decirme ellos todos viéndome?

Doctor: Ellos estarán los más felices de haberle reencontrado y llorarán de alegría, no le enturbie, sé que no es fácil sino el corazón hablará, sobre todo que aparentemente, dejó a una muchacha verdaderamente sola. No dejó de pronunciar su nombre mientras que era inconsciente

Allystair: mi muy querida Patricia, como fallas de mí

Doctor: vamos a prevenir a sus allegados, díganos los nombres y procuraremos que esto llega. Tenemos la costumbre.

Allystair: Hay Patricia CAVENDISH y mi hermano Archibald que debe estar en Chicago o en Lakewood

Doctor: bien él hizo, vamos a ver çà.

En el momento de irse, la enfermera dijera

Oh pero Señor, no habría que olvidarse de advertir a la muchacha que había aportado justamente este medallón, la pobre señorita, fue mucho enloquecida. Espero que el muchacho que lo hostigaba no haya ganado el pleito.

Allystair: ¿una muchacha?

Enfermera: sí, finalmente más bien una joven muy bonita por otra parte

Allystair: ¿pero cómo lo era–?

Enfermera: rubia los ojos verdes, y es ella la que vino para volver a poner este medallón

Allystair: ¿Oh Candy, mi dios, es Candy quién se la trajo, mi querida Candy, pero por la que fue perseguida?

La enfermera describió a Daniel.

Allystair: ¡qué idiota! ¿Espero que haya sido dominado por lo menos?

Doctor: No se inquiete, tenemos todo lo que hace falta para maitriser este género de individuo.

Allystair: ¿Querida Candy, yo querría verlo de nuevo tanto, pero de donde venía y donde fue?

Enfermera: voy a tratar de informarme

Allystair: Oh sí por favor, yo nunca sabría cómo bastante agradecerle. Querría papel pero para escribir por favor esta vez.

Doctor: consentementde acuerdo mi joven amigo, pero cuídese todavía tiene reeducación que hay que hacer, más rápidamente será hecho, más rápido, podrán ver a aquello a quienes quiere

Allystair: consentementde acuerdo hizo ally el corazón rellenado de esperanza

Candy y Georges llegaron a principios de noche a Northfolk, fuera bastante impresionada con las gárgolas que adornaban el castillo un poco por todas partes y contempló el paisaje magnífico a los alrededores. Durante todo el trayecto, el perfume de flor no la había dejado más, esto la calmaba y le apaciguaba en sus angustias, pesadas a referirse, en este momento.

Candy: es magnífico, dice ella el soplo cortado, es como a un cuento de hada, es maravilloso verdaderamente, nos creeríamos fuera del tiempo, yo

El cielo era embrasé por puesta del sol que daba sus mil fuegos al mar, la brisa ligera hacía crujir los sicómoros que perdían sus hojas, todo fue bañado en una luz de oro, Ella creía que soñaba.

Bienvenida mi muy querida Candy dice una voz bien conocida detrás de ella, miraba fascinada el mar que chapoteaba perezosamente como una charca de oro en fusión. (Tuyos como él, ella parece encontrar allí un apaciguamiento no hay coincidencia) él se dice enturbiado

Candy: ¡Oh Albert, le es! Ella trató de retener sus lágrimas pero no le pudiera, días había tenido miedo estos que sus nervios se soltaron. Oh si sabía, él trató de retenerme y luego, no pude, y luego estaba en el hospital, y luego, las palabras si entrechoquèrent

Albert totalmente molestado trató de calmarla.

Albert; sé Candy, sé lo que te llegó, pero cálmate, sanciones muy severas serán tomadas contra Daniel, verdaderamente hecho maléfico. Vuelve, aquí vas a poder probar finalmente un descanso más que merecido, bienvenida en la cuna natal del André.

Candy que había tenido dificultad para calmarse miró una vez más alrededor de ella y no podía dejar mirada el mar al atractivo irresistible.

Albert: ¿es bello no es? Te también gusta el mar según lo que veo …

Candy: oh, sí, es tan bello, Albert y todo es tan tranquilo aquí, nos creeríamos en Lakewood casi..

Albert: entremos si lo quieres, para instalarte y refrescarte un poco, debes necesitarlo bien

Ella entró y vió una gigantesca escalera de piedra. Una criada vino a la delantera de ella

Albert: te dejo a los buenos cuidados de Ashley que va a llevarte a tu habitación, volveremos a verse después

Candy: Gracias por todo Albert, ella encontraba que Ashley se parecía a Dorothée

Subiendo la escalera, ella creyera que ella efectuaran un bote hacia atrás.« Así como esta morada es bella, tengo verdaderamente la impresión de ser fuera del tiempo.»

Ashley: Nosotros he aquí llegados dice la criada abriéndole la puerta

Y ella viera la habitación magnífica que se le había dispuesto. La cama a baldaquín magnífico era en tonos rojo escarlata y blanco, los colores que le gustaban, estuviera asombrada que en una morada tan sombría, hubiera habitaciones tan claras. Un fuego pétillait alegremente en el hogar.

Candy; ¡que es bonito se maravilló Candy, es magnífico verdaderamente!

Ashley le abrió un armario donde vive de los aseos todo más bellos ellos unas que otras, una de ella retuvo su atención, era un vestido de los tonos marfil muy delicados en volantes con un niño descotado, totalmente en encaje hasta el punto de Alençon que hubiera necesitado horas incalculables de trabajo, instintivamente, fuera atraída toda continuación por esta dirección.

Candy: (no puedo ponerla en seguida sino espero que la ocasión se presente rápidamente donde podría llevarla. Es uno de los vestidos más bellos que nunca ví), Ella se echara a rêvasser cuando de repente, el perfume de flor que no la dejaba más desde que ella se había ido con Georges se resintió todavía más mucho, se sintió transportada instantáneamente en otra parte)

Ashley: ¿todo es según su gusto Señorita? Estoy a su disposición para aunque sea

Candy (él le parecía volver de muy lejos): Oh euh sí ella hizo un aire ausente, le agradezco infinitamente, gracias a usted.

Ashley saliera y la dejó soñadora. Ella llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Albert

Ashley: ¿Señorita André está bien instalada?

Ashley: ¿Sí Señor, puedo señalarle algo?

Albert: Sí le escucho

Ashley: Señorita se paró muy largamente sobre uno de los vestidos que nunca se había referido Señora BROWN y lo miró muy largamente

Albert que tenía correos en mano abandonó totalmente y sursauta: ¿Qué dice? ¿Está seguro absolutamente de eso?

Ashley: Oh cierta Señor, esto hasta me asombró, pero puedo asegurarle que lo reconocí en seguida

Él no pudiera pronunciar una palabra, un número incalculable de imágenes se atropellaba en su cabeza: Bien, le agradezco,

(Está bien aquello en lo que yo pensaba en grandes cosas van a producirse él se dice..)

En Francia, un notario estaba a punto de irse a los Estados Unidos, dialogaba con un hombre que le daba consignas de un aire muy nervioso

No olvide, me voy reunirle dentro de 5 días, el tiempo de tardar todo en orden y de impedir ciertas derivas, si ve lo que quiero decir, hace falta que lo reencontremos, hace falta

- Sí Señor por supuesto hizo el notario de un aire un poco nervioso

- No se inquiete, llegamos allá, no hay problema, debe estar ciertamente viva, lo siento

- El dios le oiga señor Michel hiciera el notario yéndose

Ella salió de su habitación y estaba a punto de descender cuando viera a Albert venir a ella

Albert: ¿entonces Candy estás bien instalada?

Candy: le agradezco, es absolutamente soberbio, justo me gustaría salir dos minutos ver su parque, tiene el aire espléndido

Albert: por supuesto, ninguna preocupación, cenamos dentro de la 1h 30, estoy feliz verdaderamente quien estés allí

Candy: Tanto como yo, le aseguro

Albert: Oh si Candy, te prometo, tal vez tendrás una sorpresa saliendo

Candy: ¿Una sorpresa?

Albert: Me dirás más tarde él dice de un aire misterioso

Ella saliera y respiró el aire de tarde con todas las fuerzas de los pulmones que se agregara al perfume que no la dejaba más de todo. Ella diera unos pasos en la alameda cuando de repente fuera interpelada por una voz que entendía sólo demasiado bien

Terry: ¡Y bien señorita Tâche de Son, qué sorpresa usted aquí! ¡Si me esperaba! ¡Cà entonces! dice Terry que ya bebía a sorbitos un whisky

Candy: ¡Terry!! ¿Oh estás allí, pero cómo es posible? hiciera Candy

Terry: Y bien, he sido invitado unos días por William André, necesitaba hacer escala, pero no habría creído nunca que te reencontraría aquí justo en medio de Highlands

Candy: yo, tampoco yo le respondió Candy desviada (no tiene muy buena mina y se pasea con un vidrio ya a esta hora)

Terry: Y bien, he sido invitado unos días por William André, necesitaba hacer escala, pero no habría creído nunca que te reencontraría aquí justo en medio de Highlands

Candy: yo, tampoco yo le respondió Candy desviada (no tiene muy buena mina y se pasea con un vidrio ya a esta hora)

Terry: ¿y muy entonces, no vamos a quedar plantados allí como estatuas no crees?

Candy: euh no (él no tiene un solo gesto afectuoso hacia mí, hay que decir que se debe estar sorprendido tanto uno como el(la) otro(a), Oh Terry, sin embargo fallaste de mí pero allí, no comprendo,). Ella se había esperado otra reacción y no sabía demasiado más qué decir. Aprendí tu triunfo en Richard III, esto no me asombra

Terry: sí, mi triunfo efectivamente pero por el momento, no tengo ganas demasiado de hablar de eso hizo Terry los ojos en el vacío y fijados en su vidrio.

Él s se quedaron durante unos tiempos a andar no sabiendo demasiado qué decirse, una campana resuena en el lejano

Candy: la cena, hace falta que yo vaya a cambiarme dicha Candy

Terry: hasta luego entonces Señorita TARZAN le dice a Terry, apartó la vista y se acercó al castillo

Candy: ¿Es todo? ¿se dice Candy decepcionada, pero qué tiene? ¿Vamos a ver esta tarde pero que le toma? Bien voy a concentrarme sobre otra cosa si puedo pero, querría saber lo que pasa ella se dice regresando hacia el castillo

Muy ni mucho menos en los Estados Unidos, Patty bastante enturbiada abrió una carta y dejó escapar un gran grito, su abuela no êut que el tiempo de recogerla en sus brazos.

Candy hizo sensación a la cena dada esta tarde allí, llevaba un vestido verde de agua recubierta por volantes de muselina. Ella llegó por una puerta a inmensa batiente. ¿Cuando ella entró, un électro choque se produjo en la pieza, toda asamblea considerablemente impresionada tenía los ojos fijados en ella, oyéramos un rumor que decía «es imposible, diríamos a ROSEMARY BROWN, pero cómo se puede? Es encantadora verdaderamente»

Albert tomó la palabra delante de la asamblea y dijera:

Albert: le presento a señorita Candy Neige André,

Ella tomó entonces la palabra: Soy encantada de reencontrarme entre usted y le agradezco, espero poder ser digna de la acogida que usted yo cumbres y sé la posibilidad que tengo llevar tal nombre como André, le agradezco (ella tenía la impresión que todas las palabras de señorita Pony y de hermana María desensartaban en sus orejas« Hasta si todo no es perfeccionado y que ciertas personas mal sean intentionnées hacia ti, sepa reconocer y hacer honor a la posibilidad que te ha sido dada») tenía la impresión de ser llevada por varias presencias a sus lados

Albert: llevemos una tostada y todavía bienvenidos a ti Candy en nuestra familia hizo diciéndose que cosas capitales estaban produciéndose.

Un mayordomo vino para cuchichear algo en la oreja de Albert, éste pareciera un poco contrariado pero hiciera como si nada

Durante cada noche, ella fuera tomada por las personas que desearan conocer, todo el mundo no volvía de allí de su semejanza con Rosemary

Consiguiendo liberarse unos instantes, ella buscó a Terry adosado a una ventana que bebía a sorbitos otro whisky

Terry: muy impresionado, bravo, no hay nada para decir, verdaderamente, te felicito

Candy: ¿te agradezco, dice Candy que sabe que algo no iba sino no querrías ir a pasear fuera?

Terry: no esta tarde pero mañana hiciera Terry de repente muy cansado de todo lo que la rodeaba

Candy: ¿no sientes bien? ella le hiciera Candy de repente inquieta, tenía la impresión que él la devoraba con los ojos pero que había un malestar profundo en él

Terry: si, justo, un poco cansado, por otra parte, tú también tuviste un grueso día

Candy: Sí, pero yo

Terry: No te inquietas, cogeremos todo çà mañana le hiciera tomando otro whisky

Albert se acercó de repente a Candy y la arrastró en un hueco

Albert: ¿entonces Candy, no te esperabas tal sorpresa, pienso?

Candy: yo nunca sabría cómo agradecerle a Albert, es una inmensa y sorpresa muy agradable

Albert le sonríe luego tomara de repente un aire muy serio: Candy, hacía falta que yo todavía te le dijera, todavía gracias a ti, formar parte de nuestra familia …

Candy (¡las mismas palabras que Archibald!): Soy yo quien le agradece a Albert, le debo todo, gracias a ella le dice al borde de las lágrimas.

La noche acaba muy tarde, Albert hiciera un anuncio que un baile se cogería la próxima semana.

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, ella fue sobre el balcón y se rememoró este día

Candy: ¡qué día! Estoy en un castillo en llena Escocia, me presenté a la familia André, y reencontré Terry, esperaba a aquello que sea más afectuoso, él parece tanto en otra parte. No comprendo, una brisa sopló y le hiciera tener escalofríos,« así como me dijo él tiene tiempo allí a coger».

Ella volvió, el calor dulce del fuego que reinaba en la pieza le ayudó a dormirse, el perfume de flor estaba en sus ventanas nasales siempre cada vez más mucho.

Terry miraba el mar y se dice «Mañana hace falta que yo le hable, hace falta, había imaginado este momento en otras circunstancias pero es decidido mañana le digo»

Detrás de la verja, Daniel se decía que a toda costa forzaría las verjas de la propiedad y que Candy estaría en él

El viento sopló del mar sobre el castillo de Northfolk esta tarde que murmuraba mil mil secretos.

El día siguiente, ella se despertó bastante temprano, todavía era sobre el ritmo de sus horarios de trabajo así como sus guardias. Ella fue en el comedor donde Albert desayunaba. El tiempo iba a ponerse a la lluvia al final de día pero el sol todavía jugaba a escondite con las nubes.

Albert: ¿Buenos días Candy? Entonces bien dormido para tu primera noche en Escocia

Candy: Oh sí maravillosamente, le agradezco, la coleta en pluma era tan blanda que esto me ayudó mucho ella dice de una pequeña risa cristalina. Querría ir a ver el parque, tiene el aire tan bello.

Albert: Sí, consentementde acuerdo, el tiempo de ajustar unos asuntos y te reúno

Candy: Donde está Terry todavía dice despertado, es verdad quien todavía es uno puede temprano, voy a aprovechar para airearme.

Ella saliera y se adelantó en el parque magnífico con sus tejos cortados al cordel que hiciera una muralla ideal para los arriates de flores contra el viento.

Al rodeo de una alameda, ella vió un arriate de flores magníficas y quisiera conocer su nombre, percibió a un hombre y la interpeló

Candy: ¿Discúlpeme Señor, puedo pedirle el nombre de estas flores?

El hombre todavía de espalda no le respondiera. Ella no supiera por qué sino empezó de nuevo más y mejor a interpelarle

Candy: ¿Discúlpeme Señor por favor?

El hombre se volvió y miró a Candy que exclamó

Candy: Pero qué pero …

Ella vió una luz deslumbradora, y tuviera sólo el tiempo de desmayarse no comprendiendo lo quién le llegaba


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

LOS NUDOS VIDA

Albert llegó y supiera en seguida lo que había pasado. Ambos hombres trataron de hacer recobrarle el conocimiento, Albert estuvo a punto de perder su calma y su self-control legendario

Albert: ¿Pero por qué no responde? ¡Candy buena sangre!

Ella no puede por el momento sino debe oírnos, sé que nos oye dicho a otro hombre que intenta al precio de esfuerzo sobrehumanos de guardar su calma

Albert tocó la frente de Candy que comenzaba a delirar y exclamó:

Albert: ¡ella es ardiente! Resto cerca de ella mientras que apelo

Voy a llevarla, soy yo quien va a llevarla dicho de repente el muchacho de un aire muy asegurado

Albert: bien hizo Albert que pensó (es normal soy tonto, es todo lo que hay más normal) hagamos lo más pronto

En el mismo momento, Terry llegaba en el parque y tuviera sólo el tiempo de ver a Candy inconsciente.

Terry: ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Pero qué tiene?

Albert: yo se lo diría él le dice corriendo, la sola cosa la que necesite en este momento esto es de un médico y lo más pronto

Terry quedó médusé y de allí en dos segundo se dice «entonces era pues çà, y bien, ellos van a ver cómo me llamo»

En el vestíbulo un mayordomo vino a la delantera de Albert y le dice " A señor, hay euh

Albert: escuche, usted ve bien que no es el momento le respondió por Albert de un aire bastante brutal

Señor es que interceptamos a señor Daniel Legrand y

Albert: ¡él faltaba sólo çà!! Hágalo tener paciencia en mi oficina y rápidamente

El médico llegó poco tiempo después de. Albert ordenó a aquello que todo el mundo saque.

¿Esta joven recibió un choque recientemente dice de un aire cuidadoso?

Albert: sí, doctor

Doctor: no le escondo que soy inquieto para su estado, hay que ante todo hacer bajar esta temperatura, e hidrátela el más posible, en un choque psycho-traumático de tal amplitud, es importante verdaderamente.

Albert: Doctor, escóndame nada le interrumpiera Albert, por favor, es importante verdaderamente.

Ellos conversaron durante varios minutos.

Cuando el médico fue de allí, dice «le envío a una enfermera en seguida».

Albert volvió a la habitación de Candy y comenzó a velarla

Albert: querida niña Candy, hasta si te hiciste una señorita soberbia, resistes, aguantas, te ruego. Estás de allí sólo a principios de tu vida, sin contar que él va a hacer falta que vaya a ver su voz tembló y él no pudiera continuar más tiempo, Rosemary tejado que siempre fue allí, protege, te ruego, sé que estás allí, lo sé

Continuó delirando y fue tan blanco que se confundía con los paños de su cama.

Albert: Ashley, usted está en la cabecera de Candy hasta que la enfermera llegue, si hay aunque sea, me advierte inmediatamente, gracias

Ashley: ¡Bien Señor, Señorita va salir no es, sí está seguro! dice la criada llorando

Albert: pero es evidente hizo Albert cada vez más cuidadoso que fue hacia sus pisos sabiendo lo que iba a deber afrontar.

Él volvió en tromba y percibió a un muchacho el aire medianamente enervado.

Albert: gracias Georges de haber hecho el lo necesario dice y déjenos.

Georges: bien Señor dice Georges eclipsándose

Albert: Le prevengo, sería breve él hizo sentándose, no soy de humor

Daniel hasta si él era en su paranoia fue impresionado medianamente

Daniel: Pero tío abuelo, defiendo mi buen derecho,

Albert: ¡SILENCIO!!!! aulló Albert literalmente fuera de él. Cómo atrévase a venir aquí, no sé cómo pudo saber que Candy estaba aquí pero lo sabría. Ella tiene toda su vida sufrido de sus artimañas y de su maldad con Eliza. Le tiene literalmente podrido la existencia. ¿Se atreve a venir en esta morada ejercer su buen derecho? ¿Pero el buen derecho de quién, de qué? Sepan que Candy se casará que quiere y que, nunca nadie nunca influirá sobre su vida y que sobre todo, procuraría que no sea importunada nunca más con usted y con su hermana. ¡Podrá decirles a sus padres que deseo en ningún caso ver de nuevo quienquiera que sea de su lado, tomaría las sanciones necesarias para su aspecto, créame!! Los ojos de Albert se habían hecho de repente negro, las junturas de los dedos listas para romperse tanto fueron apretadas.

Daniel: Pero tío abuelo, le quiero, ustedes no pueden discutirle si no no habría venido hasta aquí se atrevió a replicar

Albert: USTED SE ATREVE A RESPONDER A LO QUE LE DIJE. CANDY NUNCA LE QUERRÁ Y LE CAZO DE ESTA CASA, N VUELVA ALLÁ NUNCA, GEORGES apeló, DONDE MEJOR VOY A HACERLO MISMO aulló

Él gritaba tan muy que Georges había entrado precipitadamente en la pieza y empujado a Daniel hacia la salida

Georges: le conjuro Señor, váyase, esto vale más para usted

Daniel: me voy tal vez pero llegaría que quiero, se lo garantizo dicho Daniel que comenzaba a, volcarse en la locura y la obsesión.

Albert hasta no respondiera y miraba por la ventana, soñando con lo que todavía iba a deber afrontar por otra parte.

Patty por el camino para la Francia era loca por alegría y no se atrevía a creer en esta carta que continuaba releyendo

Patty: Mi ally, viviente, yo sabía que estabas en alguna parte, lo sabía, oh mi dios, es maravilloso

Del otro lado, un notario francés llegaba a los Estados Unidos y fue a instalarse en Chicago, diciéndose que dedales el día siguiente, iría a ver las fuentes de prensa con el fin de ver si n hubiera ningún rastro de la persona que busque.

Él todavía estaba en su oficina cuando Terry entró en tromba sin llamar

Albert: y bien Terry qué

Terry: dichas pues hizo Terry, me gustaría saber mucho lo que pasa aquí y me gustaría saber sobre todo cómo va Candy, Persona no puede penetrar en su habitación, tengo la impresión de no haber comprendido todo, finalmente iba muy bien anoche y de un golpe esta mañana, pero espere él hizo realizando a medida que hablaba, no me diga que, oh sería el mejor ésa, si había sabido que..

Él nunca pudiera responder a lo que acababa de decirle cuando alguien más entró en la pieza en este instante.

Durante un segundo, los tres hombres miraron de hito en hito y nunca supiéramos lo quién pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno, visto el estado de confusión que reinaba.

¿Y bien qué sucede? hizo el muchacho de tono bastante nervioso

Terry: Entonces, querría saber, antes de realizar con una sonrisa sarcástica, espero, no me digo, no es parce nuestras dos familias se conocen desde hace tiempo de vista, espere, creo que comienzo a comprender

Albert: espere a Terry, no es..

Es en este momento que otro muchacho tomara la palabra: ¿Por favor, tío abuelo, yo querría expresarme, y bien si, soy Anthony Brown, qué cambia esto? él dice de tono bastante tranquilo hasta si se sentía una irritación perceptible que comenzaba poindre en su voz

Terry: Lo que esto cambia como si no lo supieras hiciera Terry de un aire ironique que trataba desesperadamente de no mostrar la cólera que subía en él

Anthony: no veo lo que esto cambia por el momento, creo que por el momento, más importando es de, él no pudiera continuar

Terry: ¿entonces como çà eres tú el jardinero quién mantiene a sus rosas? dice Terry

Anthony: sí, continúo siempre cultivándolos y continuaría siempre le respondió Anthony

Terry: ¡no sin broma, está seguro, cual actividad altamente instructiva! dice Terry

Anthony: me disculpo verdaderamente que esto pueda molestarte en cualquiera que sea la manera hacer Anthony cuyos ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse peligrosamente a pesar de una calma aparente

Terry: bien, y yo afligir señores, voy a ver cómo va alguien, esto me interesa mucho más

Albert: nadie no penetrará en la habitación de Candy sin mi autorización y ustedes no serán ciertamente juntos, se la prohibo categóricamente

No había dicho nada hasta ahora, miraba a ambos hombres afrontarse y sabía que esto era inevitable. Él se decía «Ellos van a afrontarse para el amor de una mujer y no de cualquiera, con tal que esto no patine, debo justo velar por eso, son dos hombres ahora y quienes tienen cada uno su carácter y su pasado con nuestra Candy, mi niña Candy, resiste, hace falta»

Albert: Señores, le autorizo para ir verlo, cada uno a vuestro turno, una enfermera lo vela

Terry: Oh supongo señor Brown que usted va verlo en el primer dicho Terry

Anthony: ¿Dices para otros(as)? dice Anthony que comenzaba a perder paciencia

Albert: bien, decido para usted, Terry pasa en primero, Anthony pasará en segundo

Terry: le agradezco a dicho Terry tanto sobre la defensiva que se fue directamente a la habitación inmediatamente.

Anthony se fue con destino a su habitación y se retiró allí para calmarse.

Cuando Albert entró en la habitación, vive la enfermera ocupado a enjugar a Candy que delira siempre tanto.

Albert: ¿cómo va?

Enfermera: estoy afligida Señor, ella delira siempre tanto, no deja de decir el nombre de una flor, no logro comprender, repite siempre varios nombres en rizo, hay un nombre que vuelve sin cesar. Creo que la fiebre aumentó. Trato de hidratarlo como máximo.

Albert: Señorita, usted me lo diría, sí

Enfermera: Todavía no somos allí, le aseguro dicho a la enfermera que era muy cuidadosa en realidad. (Si nunca ella hace una reacción cerebral, espero que no.) ella se dice

Él lo miró Candy durante de instantes largos, de lágrimas minúsculas cayeron de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Terry y Anthony hablaban vivamente en el vestíbulo

Terry: ¡te garantizo en seguida, no te dejaría ninguna posibilidad, que fuera de caza pierde su sitio!

Anthony: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir çà? ¡Más importando por el momento es que Candy se recupere y nada más, piensas sólo en ti!

Terry: ¿la falta a quién si ella está en este estado?

Anthony: ¿no tengo nada más para decirte hizo Anthony glacial, no debías ir verlo?

Cada uno se quedó sobre sus pensamientos, muerto de inquietud para Candy que luchaba desesperadamente.

Terry una vez en la habitación se acercó a la cama y no esperaba a encontrarla en un estado igual: ¿No vas a hacerme çà? Ya te perdí una vez, no un segundo, no puedes, peléate mi niña señorita Tarzan, mi Candy, vas a volver, lo sé, él no pudiera proseguir más …

Anthony esperaba y pensaba: sé que vas a volver, sé que podría todo explicarte, tenemos tantas cosas que hay que decirse, sé que estás peleándote, lo sé mejor que alguien iría a reunirte donde quien seas por todos los medios pensó t-il en una calma bastante horrorosa. Justo decirte todas estas cosas que no pude decirte Yo, él no pudiera continuar tampoco

Fuera, una tempestad se había levantado y giraba en huracán, el castillo luchaba contra los asaltos de un mar embravecido que parecía ella también inquieta y por cólera


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

¿VIAJA SIN VUELTA?

El viento se había levantado y redoblaba de violencia que hacía temblar los cristales, el mar continuaba subiendo tan alto que los embruns llegaban sobre las ventanas. Albert contempló por la ventana y se dijera «vamos a ser cortados de mundo durante varios días y Candy siempre inconsciente, con tal que tengamos siempre corriente» en este mismo momento, todo el castillo se reencontró en la oscuridad. «Él faltaba sólo çà» echó pestes Albert que encendió sucesivamente velas.

Él vió a Georges llegar que parecía inquieto «Señor, yo, hace falta que usted venga euh«

Albert: pero qué hay, hable a dicho Albert de un aire bastante impaciente

Georges: es señor Terence y Anthony, ellos

Albert: Bien él suspiró, voy allá

Georges: ¿Señor, puedo hacer algo?

Albert: Oh no Georges, usted no puede hacer nada, sino detrás se queda, si necesito a usted, afortunadamente quien está allí

Él llegó y vió a Terry y a Anthony detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Ellos se ignoraban completamente. Terry explotaba a veces de una risa loca y nerviosa. Anthony no decía nada sino tenía los ojos fijados en la puerta

Terry: ¡Oh hay que verdaderamente morir de reírse! ¡Si había visto que te era de quien me hablaba Candy, entonces es claro que nunca habría venido aquí y para decir que te bordeé durante un cierto tiempo sin saber! ¡Oh no, pero entonces allí, habría un tema de pieza francamente!!

Anthony, no respondió nada. Terry que quería esconder un nerviosismo creciente no dejaba de mirar por la ventana e iba sin cesar hacia la puerta

De repente él encanece y quiso forzarse al acceso a la habitación

Terry: quiero ir a esta habitación e iría, nadie no me impedirá lo él dice de tono negro,

Anthony estalló de repente: ¿Te crees verdaderamente por encima de todo y por todo el mundo?? ¡Piensas verdaderamente sólo en ti!! Callado me disculparás, te impediremos lo excepto si nos damos el derecho de volver allá. ¡Qué crees!! ¡No conoces nada, no sabes nada!! ¡Querrías dictar tu ley mientras que hay unas cosas que hasta no sabes!!! ¡Yo hasta no espero que se me abra esta puerta sino quedaría allí el tiempo que hará falta, no sé hasta por qué te hablo!!!

Terry fuera de repente impresionado porque Anthony se había levantado, ellos eran más o menos del mismo tamaño. Lo que lo sorprendió más es que a pesar de una apariencia bastante delgada, parecía musculoso y fuerte, añadido a esto de los ojos azules que podían hacerse tan cortantes que puñales se dice él. Que le encontraba un poco demasiado "juicioso « estuvo un poco asombrado. «Finalmente él parece de esconder su carácter bajo una cara angélica.. »Él sintiera unos inmensos celos germinar en él.

Albert: Señores esto basta él ladró, le ordeno de irse de este pasillo, sería el único al que hay que volver a esta habitación

Anthony y Terry; ¡oh no çà!!

Albert: ¡Entonces pórtese en hombre, en lugar de discutirle mucho tiempo como pilluelos!! ¿Cree que le gustaría verle como çà? ¿Verdaderamente??

Terry mismo se dice: Candy, si te vas, todo está acabado para mí y sé que todo será sólo marasmo alrededor de mí, observa esto no cambiará gran cosa con relación a la situación actual él se dice

Anthony en él mismo: Candy, aunque él llega y dondequiera que vayas, te reúno

Albert volvió a la habitación y encontró la enfermera que muy parecía preocupada

Albert: ¿entonces Señorita? ¿Cómo va?

Enfermera: Estoy afligida Señor, la fiebre no baja, y después hace un rato, ella no pronuncia ninguna palabra, voy a tomar su pulso.

Cuando Albert vió la mueca de la enfermera, temió el peor. Fuera la tempestad redoblaba de rabia.

Albert: ¿Qué es?

Infimière: hay que rogar a Señor, es todo lo que puedo decirle dice a la enfermera temblorosa

Albert hizo una oración silenciosa y miró a Candy que dejaba escapar una respiración minúscula

Albert: Candy si sabías.. Mi Dios, por favor, no nos inflija este sufrimiento, usted no puede, no, por favor, él lloraba a lágrimas calientes sobre el paño

Él saliera de la habitación hasta no tomándose la molestia de decir aunque pertenezca a Terry y Anthony que comprendieron en seguida

Terry: por favor, puedes dejarme sola con ella durante unos instantes, querría, te le pido dice de repente de una voz muy dulce

Anthony: por supuesto.

Terry entró en la habitación y se sentó, con pavor viera son estado: Mi Candy, la sola mujer que haya contado en mi vida, te suplico, no me dejo. ¡Tengo un rival de tamaño, sí verdaderamente de tamaño pero me pelearía! ¡Sólo tú decidirás, dejarás tu corazón hablar pero te ruego vuelve, no se deja, no nos dejes como çà! Tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu voz fallan tanto de mí. Eres la sola que haya sabido calmar mis angustias y que sabe hacerme dar el mejor de mí mismo, te quiero tanto a mi Juliette él sollozó, le acarició sus cabellos con una dulzura infinita

Él se quedó un buen momento a mirarlo luego saliera sin mirar alrededor de él.

Anthony se metió y lo miró: Candy, sé que te peleas en este momento, como yo lo hice durante semanas y semanas.. ¡Quiero tanto, todo es de mi falta! Y sin embargo si estoy allí esto es únicamente gracias a ti Si sabías lo que me llegó, querría decírtelo, quiero todo decirte.. Siempre eres tan bella y te hiciste más mujer guapa que nunca ví.. Siempre te quise desde la primera mirada que se intercambió bajo la rosalera y siempre te querría. Nunca te dije ciertas cosas, quiero decírtelas, murmurártelas, hasta gritártelas, soy completamente loco por ti. Sé que somos dos ahora frente a ti pero sé que dirás siempre la verdad como lo hiciste. Candy, el amor único de mi vida vuelve, no me deje a Anthony tomó las manos y se echó a apretarlas con una muy grande dulzura

La enfermera apartó entonces a Anthony y tuvo un movimiento de pavor

Enfermera: Oh mi dios ella hizo tomando el pulso de Candy, no va, oh no

Anthony no lograba alejarse como hipnotizado, la enfermera debiera pasar en fuerza

Él salió y llamó sucesivamente a Albert y a Terry

Candy se vió elevarse y quisiera apelar y gritar cerca de los tres hombres que estaban en su cabecera pero ellos no la oían. Ella quería ellos habla pero no llegaba, parecía que había un velo luminoso impenetrable.

Candy: ¡Terry, no llora, te ruego, no lloro! Albert, usted que hizo tanto para mí, no llora tampoco, esto me hace demasiada pena. Anthony, te está bien, tengo la impresión de haberte dejado ayer, quedaste el mismo, Anthony te es estás allí..

De un solo golpe, se sintiera transportada en una luz muy dulce y un calor maravilloso, el perfume de flores que ahora reconociera le volviera a las ventanas nasales. Ella se viera en un inmenso jardín donde vió a un hombre y a una mujer mirarla con una inmensa dulzura y llamarla

« Es extraño, como esta dama se parece a Anthony se dice..»

Luego ella vió a un hombre bastante cuadrado que conversaba con una mujer que cuando se volvió hacia Candy..

¡« Esta semejanza con Anthony, no es posible su mamá!! pero qué hago aquí, los ví llorar y sin embargo me siento tan bien es increíble»

La primera mujer se dirigió a Candy:

¿Mi pequeña hija pero qué haces aquí? Él es demasiado temprano para que todavía se reencuentre, no es todavía la hora, nosotros nunca nos conocimos, lo siento bastante pero yo, tu mamá, puedo decirte que tienes mucho camino que hay que hacer, mucho. Mi pequeña hija dulce, lloraste mucho en tu vida pero muy bellas horas te esperan ella le dice de un luminoso sonreír

La segunda también se dirigió a Candy, casi habríamos podido creer a gemelas tanto la semejanza era inquietante

¿Querida Candy, eres pues tú quién hizo latir siempre el corazón de mi hijo adorado? Él tiene verdaderamente mucho gusto y estoy tan contenta. Tienes todavía mucho camino que hay que hacer tanto y que hay que dar, no olvides que dos hombres que te quieren infinitamente te esperan.

Candy: ¿pero cómo se hace que usted se parecía tanto? Es.. ¿Es Rosemary Brown?

Lo sabrás pronto ellas le dijeron al mismo tiempo

Candy: ¿Sí pero cómo voy a hacer? Ví a Anthony casi morir bajo mis ojos y ahora está allí. Es demasiado maravilloso pero soy enturbiada al mismo tiempo verdaderamente. Soy tanto cansada, nunca sabría cómo hacer, querría descansar tanto y quedarme aquí, me siento tan bien..

Correa hablar tu corazón y el resto vendrá todo único, te aseguro le dice muy despacio su madre, mi hija totalmente pequeña, es tan bueno verte sin embargo, debo dejarte irse

Rosemary: Por supuesto, que tu corazón hablará en el sentido justo, ahora, a pesar, vamos a deber dejarte, porque es demasiado verdaderamente temprano para que estés aquí.. Verdaderamente feliz de haberte visto Candy, mi hijo escogió bien verdaderamente le dice con una sonrisa encantadora

Candy: espere, por favor, Mamá dice a Candy y todo se desmaya en una nube dorada

Ella oyó voces que la llamaban

Una enfermera le hacía una picadura en el corazón ordenado de un masaje cardíaco tratando desesperadamente de reanimarla

Albert era la espalda girada hacia la ventana,

Terry se cogía hacia la puerta, la cara apretada, Anthony casi era como apaciguado, había tomado su decisión; él lo sabía, tranquilo y determinado

Anthony: (Candy, llego, vengo..)

Infimière: ¡espere!!! diciendo de repente a la enfermera, diríamos, que su ritmo prosigue, creo que oigo algo, esperáis

La tensión era palpable en la pieza

Albert: qué usted dice dicho Albert de una voz blanca

Enfermera: ¡Pero sí, ella volvió, ca está allí!!! ¡Creo que se escapó del peor!! dice la enfermera secándose

Albert se dice nada y se acercó un poco más a la cama de Candy. Terry lo miraba como si él la viera por primera vez, los ojos de Anthony se hicieron de un azul muy brillante. Ellos no sabían qué decirse y preferían guardar el silencio.

Fuera, el huracán soplaba siempre pero grandes nubarrones trouaient el cielo, como si el sol quisiera tener la victoria sobre un cielo negro de tinta


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
UN DESPERTAR MUY ESPERADO

Albert, Anthony y Terry se quedaron durante un cierto tiempo en la pieza, ellos no eran conscientes de lo que los rodeaba, sólo la enfermera se atareaba verificando que Candy había tomado su respiración y que no hubiera más detención cardíaca. Ella se sentara ella misma que fuera un poco agotada.  
Enfermera: creo que ella le escapó verdaderamente amada hizo la enfermera de una voz entrecortada por el cansancio.  
Albert agradecía el cielo a silencio, Terry se sentía muy cansado pero feliz, Anthony no podía separar su mirada de Candy.  
Ellos acabaron por mirarse todos tres en el momento y se percibieron solamente que lloraban todos tres en silencio.  
Enfermera: hay que descansarle todos, voy a velarlo pero puedo asegurarle que lo más duramente es pasado decir a la enfermera radiante, por otra parte, la fiebre parece de bajar, diría, pero sí, es menos ardiente. Creo que se pasó el cabo más malo.  
Albert: usted también dicho Albert, usted tiene derecho en un poco de descanso, no dejó, voy, voy, él tenía dificultad para encontrar sus palabras  
Enfermera: usted va nada en absoluto hizo la enfermera de tono autoritario, tiene todos tres necesidad de descanso, yo le diría cuando vendrá el momento. Ella va a necesitar a usted tres dice de tono afirmado que parece haber comprendido perfectamente la situación.  
Albert: usted tiene razón, vamos a dejarle, pero me advierte por favor, si hay aunque sea  
Enfermera: le prometo, pero le aseguro, ahora çà debería ir, no hay más que a esperar que ella se despierte.  
Anthony: Así como la más maravillosa de las amadas al bosque durmiente murmuró a Anthony  
Terry: Sí y bien, vamos a ver bien que será el príncipe azul si quieres muy a dicho Terry con una sonrisa rara  
Albert: señores, bastante ahora dicho Albert de una voz muy cansada  
Todos tres se retiraron

En Francia, un muchacho a gafas paseaba en un parque a las frondosidades soberbias, el rojo profundo fue mezclado a la yema de oro matizada por aquí por ahí toques de verde abeto. Parecía muy nervioso  
Allystair: ¿mi Patti, qué voy a poder decirte? Me consideraste muerto y ahora voy a verte de nuevo, yo  
Él no tuviera tiempo de continuar porque vió a Patricia correr hacia él a perder aliento, ella corrió tan rápidamente como cayó, Allystair que todavía no podía correr fue lentamente hacia ella lo que le irritó al punto más alto  
Cuando él se acercó, lo miró con una intensidad como Patti nunca le había visto y no había lucido dicho de una voz rara y muy tranquila  
Allystair: mi Patti, me es, soy de vuelta..  
Patti pudiera sólo decir de una voz estrangulada: No me dejes nunca más sólo, te ruego, no me dejo más  
Él lo miró: No te dejaré nunca más créeme  
Ellos se abrazaron y no pudieron decirse nada de otro(a) por el momento.

En Northfolk, todo parecía apaciguado a pesar de la tempestad que silbaba siempre pero con menos rabia. Todo parecía dormido a la luz del día, ningún ruido no se filtraba, el ambiente parecía bastante irreal y fantástico, la corriente que siempre no había vuelto, únicas las velas podían alumbrar el castillo.  
Albert en sus pisos se dice: ¡mi dios, cual miedo, nos habrá hecho! Todavía tiemblo de eso y el más espinoso resto que viene, esto pertenecerá a ti Candy de elegir, sí, esto pertenecerá a ti Él miró el cofrecito de Rosemary y se dice que hacía falta que él todavía le guardara durante unos tiempos, su intuición lo dictaba le.  
Terry: Candy, vuelve rápidamente, hace falta que vuelvas, te ruego. ¡Tengo un rival, çà no estuvo previsto sino él no va a tomarme mi sitio, no me lo tomará!! ¡No sé todavía cómo voy a hacer, sino no pienso tener un rival durante mucho tiempo créeme! Él acaba por dormirse quebrado por el cansancio  
Anthony en su habitación contemplaba a rosas. Candy aunque llega, quiero decirte, no me plegaré a mi elección sino a la tuya, Candy, si sabías cuánto fallaste de mí Las imágenes muy dulces que pasaban delante de sus ojos le ayudó a dormirse.

Hacia la pequeña mañana siguiente, mientras que la tempestad parecía calmarse un todo niño poco, Candy abriera muy despacio los ojos y murmuró  
Candy: ¿Pero qué es lo que me llegó? ¿Qué hago aquí?  
Enfermera: ¡Señorita, usted es despertada, finalmente!! Nos dio miedo tanto  
Candy: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Recuerdo, creí que ví de nuevo a Anthony pero no es posible y luego después de nada más  
Enfermera: Usted sufrió un choque enorme le dice la enfermera y tuvo dificultad verdaderamente para volver entre nosotros  
Candy: ¿Oh bueno? Pero, yo, no comprendo, yo  
Enfermera: no hay que cansarle sobre todo, descanse  
Candy: tengo sed por favor  
La enfermera se ocupó de volver a poner en orden el lecho de Candy  
Candy: ¿no comprendo, estaba en un jardín y ví a rosas, mis rosas y luego había estas mujeres dicha Candy de un aire ausente, Anthony está verdaderamente allí?  
Enfermera: Sí Señorita, están allí así como señores Albert y Terry.  
Candy: ¿Oh estaban allí, todos tres?  
Enfermera: ¡Oh que sí!! hasta debí reenviarlos de su habitación si no no habrían tomado ningún descanso  
Candy: todos tres para mí ella dice sin comprender  
Enfermera: Ahora descanse, lo tiene más que necesidad  
Candy: Pero me gustaría verlos, yo  
Enfermera: el descanso hizo la enfermera haciendo los gruesos ojos, ustedes verán luego  
Candy: bien ella hiciera a disgusto durmiéndose de nuevo muy rápidamente pero completamente apaciguada

Llamábamos a la puerta de Albert  
Georges: ¡Señor, señor, una buena noticia!!  
Albert: ¿Sí qué hay? hizo Albert de una voz pastosa, Entrez Georges  
Georges: ¡Señorita Candy es despertada, todo peligro es apartado, es magnífico!!  
Albert: Cà sí, usted puede decirlo dicho Albert hébété. Él le parecía salir de una pesadilla larga  
Georges: Señor, ella le pidió  
Albert: Pídale a la enfermera si puedo ir a verla, se olvidáis a pesar de todo de advertir a Terry y a Anthony que en cambio no podrán volver sin mi orden. Advierta a DOCTOR FOLLIN en seguida mientras que una calma momentánea le permite, quiero un balance completo.  
Georges: Bien Señor hizo Georges radiante.

Terry: ¿Es verdad ella se despertó? Cuando puedo ir verlo él dice  
Georges: No antes de un diagnóstico médico Señor  
Terry: ¡Oh estos médicos! hizo Terry exasperado

Anthony: ¿Despertada?? Soy yo quien ensueño y cuando se puede …  
Georges: Pronto, muy pronto Señor, no le inquiete, ella necesita verdaderamente descanso  
Anthony: sé sé de donde ella viene, tardamos del tiempo, mucho tiempo, espero que quiera verme él dice de repente muy inquieto  
Georges: ¡Pero por supuesto Señor!! Cual idea rara veamos, ella les todos reclamó  
Anthony: esperemos que usted tenga razón dicho Anthony cuidadoso

El médico llegó en una ráfaga de viento y nunca supiera si le era o el viento que había conducido el coche. Él entró en la habitación y se quedó allí durante una buena veintena de minutos  
Cuando él resaltó, miró sonriendo bastante Albert: Y bien, todo lo que luego decirle, es lo que esta señorita encantadora tiene del haber una protección, rozamos la catástrofe, pero ahora todo debería ir, del descanso, muchísimo descanso, es lo que él va a hacer falta evitando las situaciones de conflicto durante unos tiempos, que siga el tratamiento que le di y todo va a ir. Ella tiene una voluntad verdaderamente descompasada, ví raramente çà en alguien.  
Albert: ¿Es verdad doctor, todo peligro es apartado?? dice Albert increíblemente feliz  
Doctor: me gustaría encontrar verdaderamente tales salidas más frecuentemente, le aseguro

Albert penetró despacio en la habitación de Candy y no se atrevía a adelantarse  
Enfermera: Puede quedar Señor pero no demasiado tiempo  
Candy: pero no soy de azúcar dicho Candy, discúlpeme sino no tengo ganas de quedar totalmente sola  
Albert: ¡Hola, hola Candy, como vas rápido! El médico dijo que necesitabas descanso y no hay que cansarte  
Candy: pero voy bien dicho Candy que se sentía todavía débil hasta si no quería confesársele  
Albert: muchacha dicho Albert de tono falsamente autoritario, yo le digo que respeta la opinión del médico  
Candy: ¡Oh Albert no comprendo! ¿Creí que ví a Anthony y luego algo más, pero cómo es posible? Ellos dos están verdaderamente allí ella pidió  
Albert: te prometo que tendrás todas las explicaciones en tus preguntas en poco tiempo. ¡Sí, ellos están allí y piaffent impaciencia para verte créeme!!  
Candy: ¿acaso podría verlos?  
Albert: ¿los dos aujourd' hui? Pero no sé sí  
Candy: por favor, yo querría verlos tanto pidió a Candy de un aire que suplicaba.  
Albert miró a la enfermera que estuvo conforme: Bien dicho Albert, Terry va a ver en primero si quieres  
Candy: ¿Y Anthony también, va a venir está seguro?  
Albert: Pero sí, él estará mucho allí dice sorprendido (todavía no debes creer en eso sino te comprendo). Feliz de verte de nuevo entre nosotros a Candy …  
Candy: Albert, yo también fui tan única durante todos estos días, yo  
Albert: Cayó, esto no es todavía el momento, bien, te digo hasta luego

Albert les dos vió en el pasillo.  
Albert: Terry, no más de 5 minutos, usted puede agradecerla, es verdaderamente porque ella me lo pidió.  
Terry: gracias respondió Terry para una vez que dejaba transparentarse su verdadera personalidad.  
Mientras que volvía, Anthony no pudiera evitar pedirle a Albert.  
Anthony: ¿cómo va, usted está seguro que puedo verla, no es tal vez el buen momento, tal vez no querrá? Él tan tranquilo de ordinario parecía extremadamente tendido.  
Albert: Anthony, una de las primeras cosas que ella pidió es de verte, entonces ves, te aseguro, no hay ninguna preocupación.  
Anthony: ¿es verdad? respondió Anthony cuyos ojos se alumbraron de un golpe  
Albert: Anthony, todo lo que puedo decirte y no iría más lejos, es que ciertas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente y que le gustaría verte de nuevo verdaderamente lo más pronto posible (Hasta si pienso sentir ciertas cosas, él es todavía demasiado temprano para decirlo, vamos a esperar)  
Terry volvió a la pieza el aire muy serio  
Terry: Candy …  
Candy: ¿Oh Terry, te está bien? Si sabías el bien que esto me hace de verte,  
Terry: tanto como yo... No te habría dejado irse una segunda vez créeme él le dice muy despacio  
Candy: estoy afligida pero sabes, yo  
Terry: ¿no está afligido, no seas callado no estás allí estrictamente para nada, me conduje como un idiota, cuándo estarás mejor, podremos decirnos ciertas cosas, no crees?  
Candy: oh si, yo también lo tengo que decirte  
Terry: entonces recupérate rápidamente mi Juliette, es todo lo que yo tú petición le dice él abrazándole la frente  
Candy: todavía quédate te ruego  
Terry: pero que crees, no vamos a separarnos como çà en los días venideros hicimos Terry que debiera hacerse violencia para salir de la pieza  
Candy: (es daño quien la enfermera esté allí, habríamos podido decirnos más de cosa pero todo es vago en mi cabeza, habría querido tanto que se queda)

Unos instantes después, oímos golpes afelpados en la puerta  
Candy: entre  
Anthony apareciera sobre el umbral que no se atreviera a volver a la pieza  
Candy: Anthony dice a Candy que sin darse cuenta de eso quisiera levantarse, fue parada en seguida por la enfermera  
Anthony: ¿acaso puedo volver?  
Candy: Pero por supuesto dice Candy, entre, ven..  
Tuvimos la impresión que el tiempo suspendía su vuelo en la pieza, ellos se miraron sin saber qué decirse pero ellos los dos probaron una sensación curiosa como si no hubieran vuelto a verse de la víspera.  
Candy: ¿Anthony, te está bien? ella habló atropelladamente  
Anthony: Sí me es estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo a Candy …  
Candy: Y yo pues hizo Candy que sin comprender tuviera el ánimo que se embaló en seguida. Ella se echara a enrojecer de un golpe. La enfermera que lo observara tomara sucesivamente su tensión pero no dijera nada.  
Anthony: puedo justo decirte que sé lo que atravesaste estos días, no te cansaré más sino espero que se vaya a volver a verse, si lo quieres él dice bajando los ojos  
Candy: Pero Anthony por supuesto que le quiero, por supuesto ella hizo asombrada  
Anthony: Gracias Candy, si sabías, recupérate muy rápidamente pero sé que vas a hacerle, lo sé..  
Candy: Sí voy hacerlo, no es mi costumbre de quedarse en una cama, sabes, esto me cuesta ya bastante  
Anthony: sé él hizo sonriendo, sé.. Entonces amada al bosque durmiente, te digo a muy pronto él le dice besándole ambas manos  
Candy: Resto todavía un poco por favor  
Anthony: Candy, yo  
Él lo miró con una mirada tan intensa como Candy nunca se lo había conocido, no podía tampoco separar su mirada.  
Anthony: recupérate rápidamente, por favor él murmuró  
A los precios de esfuerzos sobrehumanos, él salió de la pieza  
Enfermera: Y bien Señorita, podemos decir que usted tiene suerte bruscamente de allí. Todo el mundo no tiene la posibilidad de tener dos enamorados tan apresurados

Candy: ¿Oh euh usted cree a dicha Candy quién enrojece a pesar de ella?  
Enfermera: es tan evidente Señorita hizo la enfermera con una pequeña risa, ellos irían a descolgar la luna si usted les pedía, puedo decirle que tiene suerte mucho. Uno como el(la) otro(a) tienen un encanto loco, me habría mucho gustado estar en su plaza hace unos años (hasta si pienso saber quién tendrá la última palabra, ella misma todavía no lo sabe sino no pienso equivocarme mucho)  
Candy: (Terry, sentí la misma intensidad y la misma profundidad como siempre en ti, Anthony tienes siempre la misma dulzura y el mismo calor después de todo este tiempo) ella cayó en un sueño apacible.  
En sus habitaciones respectivas, Terry se preguntaba« Si había podido y si podía, le quitaría en seguida y nos iríamos en seguida en el fin del mundo dondequiera».  
Anthony rêvassait y se decía «me gustaría abrazarte tanto y apretarte, pero verte de nuevo esto ya estuvo como un ensueño para mí, apretarte..»  
Fuera la tempestad parecía calmarse, el mar y el viento parecieron dormirse al unísono para formar sólo un murmullo largo y dulce que se reflejaba al infinito bajo una bóveda magnífica y estrellada resplendissant esta noche de todas las nuevas estrellas nacientes


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
DESPERTAR SENTIMENTAL

Allystair y Patti paseaban abrazándose tiernamente en un parque magnífico. Ellos dos merendaban de los momentos de silencio, viendo a Allystair un poco Cansado, ellos se sentaron en un pequeño banco de piedra  
Patty: así como es bonito aquí, cual calma  
Allystair: Sí, tienes razón, nunca habría creído esto posible si se pudiera pasear en tal lugar los dos dicho Allystair soñador, nos creeríamos en el parque de Lakewood  
Patty: ¿Esto falla de ti no es?  
Allystair: pienso sobre todo en mi hermano Archi, hace falta que le vea de nuevo, falto también, hace falta que me rhabitue a ciertas cosas  
Patty no dice nada y le apretó despacio la mano.  
Patty: No vamos a tardar a volver, créeme. De repente su mina se ensombrece y Ally se inquietó por eso  
Allystair: ¿y bien qué hay?  
Patty: Ally, no quiero importunarte sino espero que ahora meriendas a la calma y que  
Él comprendiera en seguida y le dice: No te inquietas, ahora pienso sacar provecho de esta vida y de la felicidad que me es dada. Tengo todavía muchas invenciones que ponen no camino, y me descubrí una pasión para la química y la física, para doblar todos estos horrores que el hombre inventa, hay muchos medios de hacer descubrimientos pero en el sentido común él dice. No soy amarga ni agriado, no te inquietas  
Patty lo miró: Sé que harás grandes cosas mi Ally, lo sé  
Las ramas del sauce llorón bajo el cual fueron sentados los abrigaron y les hicieron un refugio dulce para todos los besos que se hicieron este día.

En Chicago, un hombre estaba en la oficina de un diario y buscaba desesperadamente cortes de prensa sin llegar a encontrar lo que quería. Como último recurso, él se dirige a un periodista independiente que pasaba por  
- ¿Discúlpeme, está mucho allí todo lo qué tiene sobre la familia André? No hay otra cosa  
- ¿Euh André usted quiere decir André que se conoce?  
- Sí, creo hiciera el hombre un poco desesperado  
- ¿No sabe? ¡Porque si los es, va a tener trabajo!! ¿No encuentra lo qué quiere necesita a ayuda?  
- Oh, yo no querría molestarle  
¡- Usted no me molesta en absoluto, voy a ayudarle, Justamente esta familia se hizo ilustre hace muy poco tiempo con la aparición pública de la cabeza de familia, vamos!  
- ¿Qué es la persona a quien usted busca?  
- Ella se llamaría Gwendoline pero tengo sólo muy pocas informaciones sobre ella. Traté de ponerse en contacto con la familia pero ninguna respuesta  
- Son muy numerosos usted sabe, esto no me asombra demasiado. Habíamos tratado de constituir una genealogía en nuestros archivos, veamos ver lo que tenemos hizo el hombre saliendo de los volúmenes enormes y polvorientos.  
Ellos buscaron durante durante la una pero debieron ver las cosas como son, no había ningún rastro, de guerra cansada el notario estaba a punto de abandonar todo cuando de repente el periodista independiente exclamó: ¿Espere, esto no podría tener un lazo?  
Resaltara un suelto muy delgado jauni en el cual se podía leer: «Benjamín André en consecuencia de un desacuerdo familiar reniega a su hija Gwendoline y se reencuentra sin heredero, millones de dólar se reencuentran así en juego»  
¿Lo sería? ¿No tiene otra cosa? dice el notario llenado de esperanza  
Desgraciadamente dicho el hombre pero usted puede pasar uno niña anuncia para saber si alguien le conoció  
¿Y usted cree que esto andaría pero cómo? ¿Cree que se me responderá?  
¡Por supuesto! Usted está en los Estados Unidos aquí y tenemos este sistema desde hace tiempo dice al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa  
¡Entonces vamos! en seguida dice el notario de repente muy prensado y quien deseaba ardientemente que alguien quisiera responderle.  
Unos días más tarde, Archibald que leía los anuncios por palabras se puso

En Northfolk un coche llegó al final de tarde, la tía abuela Elroy descendió de eso visiblemente cansada y fuera introducido sucesivamente cerca de Albert.  
Albert: Buenos días tía abuela dice a Albert un poco frío  
Elroy: buenos días William, yo no sospechaba que mi llegada apenas le entusiasmaría.  
Albert: Oh no es, sino si usted sabía lo que pasó estos días. Él le contó todas las peripecias de estos últimos días  
La tía abuela lo escuchó y suspiró: ¿todavía hice más dolor qué creía, y cómo iba y Anthony?  
Albert: todo peligro es apartado, cálmese, en cuanto a Anthony, pienso  
Elroy: sé ella le cortó, no querrá verme nunca más  
Albert: escuche muy sinceramente, creo que en este momento, está mucho más preocupado por otra cosa, si usted ve lo que quiero decir  
Elroy: ¿Así, esto no se debilitó, sus sentimientos son siempre los mismos?  
Albert: ¿cómo quiere que él esté de allí de otro modo?  
Ella se callara pero no pensó en eso menos.  
Elroy: Yo querría tomar descanso, no me mostraría, sino le reconozco que esto me agrada tanto de reencontrar una morada que no ví de nuevo desde mi infancia, Candy hará la buena elección, estoy segura de eso ella dice de repente de tono afirmado  
Albert: usted es por supuesto de usted dicho Albert (a pesar de todo asombrado de su seguridad. ¿Podría que ella ya tenga el mismo sentido que me? ¿), cómo puede saber en su plaza? ¡No son más niños sino jóvenes adultos, si ya sabía lo que ví y sentí mi pobre!  
Elroy: no digo en su plaza, sino, yo, no diría de eso más dicho a la tía abuela  
Albert: bien, voy a mostrarle sus pisos. Lo encontró un poco cansado pareciendo siempre tan inquebrantable en su actitud pero con más dulzura en sus rasgos. en contacto con él y tomara cita

Muy de noche, dos hombres se reencontraron en un pequeño salón aparte y se hablaban de una voz afirmada  
Terry: ¿te pongo las cartas boca arriba en seguida, esta situación no va a durar, no creer que se será dos todo el tiempo, hay uno que es de exceso, estás de acuerdo?  
Anthony: ¡Todo hizo consentementde acuerdo, çà está seguro!  
Terry: entonces, que el mejor gana, te prevengo todos los medios son permitidos, si hace falta, te provocaría en duelo,  
Anthony: ¿por qué hablas siempre en términos de defensiva? ¿Allí eres tú quién se hace agresivo, yo, me pongo nervioso? dice Anthony que contenía una cólera en él  
Terry: prefiero tomar mis precauciones, nunca soy demasiado prudente él dice sarcástico(a), el duelo parecerá una buena salida pienso. De todos modos, soy yo que la conoce mejor, lo hice todo olvidar, lo hice salir del marasmo donde ella estaba. Tú, no sé lo que hiciste, eras tal vez sólo un bello sueño sino vas a percibírtelo rápidamente y no vas a decir que sufriste o aunque sea, sería demasiado fácil (Cuando hubo dicho esto que se había percibido que había ido demasiado lejos)

Anthony dice de una voz muy apretada: Muy bien ya que lo tomas como çà. Tu idea de duelo es completamente ridícula. Candy no lo sostendrá; ¡tú qué aspiras conocerla mejor que a alguien!! ¡Esto la hará sufrir es todo!! Yo no estaba en posición de agresividad hacia ti sino visto como lo tomas, él no allá ninguna preocupación. ¡Eres ciertamente aquello el que el más sufrió en su vida, el sufrimiento físico entiendes mejor ciertamente que alguien, de todos modos, eres aquello que está mejor colocado para todo!! Por qué estás siempre sobre la defensiva a menos que tú no ais miedo de algo dice a Anthony que comenzaba a tiritar de cólera. ¿Es maravilloso escoges como ella? ¿Vamos a ponernos a tu registro entonces, soy yo quién le conoció el primero, conozco algunos de sus secretos mejor que alguien, çà te molesta? ¡Daño, estaba allí el primero!!

Terry: feliz de saberlo, me das informaciones que serán muy útiles, gracias todavía a ti, verdaderamente, te repito lo, no hay sitio para dos, que el mejor gana, tengo argumentos ineludibles. Pongamos reglas cuando uno de dos será con ella, el(la) otro(a) se retira  
Anthony: perfecto si lo dices yo respetaría esta regla. Veremos la continuación de las cosas, creo que no tenemos verdaderamente la misma visión de la vida dice a Anthony cuyos ojos azules se abrían en la pieza bañada por un claro de luna magnífico.  
No eran más dos adolescentes quienes se afrontaban pero dos hombres. Ellos se separaron teniendo prisa cada uno de ser ya al día siguiente.

El día siguiente, ella se despertó teniendo la impresión de haber dormido durante añ perfume muy dulce vino para cosquillearle las ventanas nasales.  
Candy: qué çà se huele bien, diría, Oh, son tan maravillosas, un ramo magnífico de rosas blancas trônait en un vaso soberbio en cristal. Son siempre también amadas, Anthony, callado pensaste en eso, como es bueno verlas y sentirlas.. Ella rêvassait cuando la enfermera volvió a la pieza  
Enfermera: ¿Buenos días Señorita, bien dormido? Usted tiene mejor mina, es bien, muy bien. Cuando yo le decía que tenía suerte, son muy bellas verdaderamente, lo ví raramente que también olían bien. El muchacho rubio vino aportárselos muy temprano esta mañana. Le autoricé para quedarse 10 minutos.  
Candy: ¿Oh bueno hiciera Candy, estaba allí?  
Enfermera: ¡Oh sí!! hasta que debí amablemente hacerlo irse hizo la enfermera con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Candy: ¿oh bueno? ¿ella sintiera de repente que enrojecía como una peonía, entonces él me vió dormir?  
Enfermera: ¡Eh sí! bien hiciera la enfermera con una pequeña risa maligna, veamos cómo usted se lleva esta mañana.  
Después de un balance médico globalmente satisfactorio, la enfermera declaró que se iría el día siguiente  
Enfermera: usted se recupera verdaderamente de manera sorprendente, está bien, estoy contenta verdaderamente  
Candy: Gracias, no sé, estuve enfermo raramente  
Enfermera: usted tienen un fondo sólido pero saben hay ciertas fuerzas que son más fuertes que todo hizo la enfermera de un de repente muy serio tono.

Candy se dice: ¿fuerzas más fuertes que todo? Capto ciertas cosas todavía no cogiendo la amplitud. ¿Ver de nuevo a Terry, es el sueño para mí, tiene siempre su lado todo a deducción y un poco loco a veces quiénes me atraen tanto, Terry pero por qué tengo el ánimo que pegó el chamade cuando Anthony me apretó las manos ayer y por qué me siento enrojecer cada vez que se pronuncia o cada vez que digo su nombre?  
Ella se levantó y fue hacia el balcón, sabía que una elección iba a imponerse a ella pero quería aprovechar del instante presente. Había sufrido tanto en su vida de una falta de dulzura y de ternura en su vida, cosas como había encontrado para verlos desaparecer tan rápidamente. Ella quería aprovechar de este instante hasta si ella misma sabía que cambios inevitables sobrevendrían pronto, los viera por separado en el parque.

Terry le envió una sonrisa enjôleur en diablo y mima un paseo en coche, esto la hizo reírse mucho. Anthony pasó unos instantes más tarde valorando una cizalla en las manos «sé este callado vas a hacer se dice Candy pero me gustaría saber mucho donde ellas están» se volvió y le hizo su sonrisa más bella, sus ojos eran tan azules azul que se confundían con el cielo. Candy respondió a su signo y observó que era más hirviente de nuevo repentinamente que unas brasas, esto la enturbió profundamente …  
Albert: y bien, nosotros allí he aquí, no sé cuándo esto va a llegar sino esto promete se dice Albert que sin querer había visto ambas escenas al rodeo de una alameda.  
En el cielo, los nubarrones se hacían más grandes y dejaban poindre un cielo azul lavado radiante y luminoso, pájaros volaban de nuevo tímidamente tales de los pequeños mensajeros de esperanza que querían hacer provisiones de felicidad antes del invierno.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
UN CORAZON QUE BALANCEA

Dos días después, ella se despertó después de una otra buena de noche, esto prometía un soberbio día de otoño hasta si el frío de mañana se hacía cada vez más punzante. Mirando hacia el velador, ella viera un ramo soberbio de rosas frescas.  
Candy: ¿Buenos días Ashley cómo se hace que haya un nuevo ramo de rosas? Las anteriores no fueron marchitadas todavía completamente y  
Ashley: Es señor Anthony quien exigió que usted tuviera cada día un nuevo ramo de rosas Señorita  
Candy: Gracias Ashley (¿Anthony, cómo adivinaste? Es verdad que ellas me fallaron mucho, Anthony, sabes siempre el pequeño detalle exactamente como es debido se dice Candy soñadora. Esto va a ser mi primer día ella se dice vistiéndose, euh mi primer día cuando la pasaría con dos, no quisiera situar demasiado y descendió.  
Ella encontró Albert en el comedor, viéndola llegar, él encontró que la semejanza con Rosemary se hacía cada vez más inquietante, hasta se preguntaba jusqu' dónde esto iría «en todo caso, ella tiene verdaderamente su belleza y su gracia él se dice. No asombrando que tú ais dos hombres a tus pies que sean locos por amor» además, esta mañana, había escogido una dirección azul azul que le iba perfectamente.  
Albert: ¿Buenos días Candy, cómo vas esta mañana? ¿Bien dormido? Estoy contento verdaderamente de verte.  
Candy: Dormí bien verdaderamente, le agradezco, estoy contenta de poder levantarme y de ir y venir, el descanso forzado no es para mí  
Albert: oh çà sé hizo Albert riéndose, pero ten cuidado a pesar de todo  
Candy: Le prometo a Albert, le prometo tener cuidado.  
Ella miró alrededor de ella como si buscara a uno de sus dos pretendientes.  
Albert: Terry está en el parque, en cuanto a Anthony todavía no le ví le dice Albert  
Candy: Oh pero euh, yo, le agradezco a dicha Candy balbuceando  
Albert: de él nada le dice con un aire maligno, me disculpa debo dejarte, volveremos a verse hace un rato (espero que todo vaya a pasar bien, se dice Albert mismo)  
Candy: Sí, le agradezco todavía infinitamente a Albert.  
Descendió en el parque y encontró Terry fascinado por los arriates. Cuando él lo viera bajar las marchas, le encontró cada vez más bella.  
Terry: Buenos días Candy  
Candy: Terry (¿pero qué le toma de ser ceremonioso como çà? ¿) qué hacías?

Terry: Yo miraba las plantaciones, hay verdaderamente una muy grande variedad de planta, me pregunto cómo ellos hicieron para plantarlas bajo este clima  
Candy: no sé, ciertamente alguien que tuviera la mano verde  
Terry: Sí ciertamente hizo Terry poniéndose tieso un poco  
Candy (pero qué tiene se dice a Candy, çà no va a empezar de nuevo, oh no, volver a ser ligero Terry como sabes tan bien la sustancia)  
Terry: ¿Y bien señorita Tarzan, si aliábamos a pasear, que es lo que dices de eso?  
Candy: Oh sí, çà quiero ella hizo con alegría  
Ellos anduvieron durante un buen final del tiempo por una alameda y encontraron un pequeño promontorio que dominaba el mar.  
Terry: Feliz de verte de nuevo a pesar de todo bien de salud a señorita Tarzan le dice, nos flanqueaste una consagrado miedo,  
Candy: sé, pero pronto çà no será más que una mala memoria créeme  
Terry: lo espero bien le dice Terry mirándolo chistosamente  
Terry: yo no esperaba a verte de nuevo aquí en todo caso  
Candy: ¿yo, pero cómo se hace que estés aquí?  
Terry: la familia Granchester conoce a André desde un buen final del tiempo y como yo necesitaba hacer un poco hace escala, me dije que Highlands, çà no sería malo y como había recibido una invitación, entonces he aquí  
Candy: comprendo a dicha Candy, pude asistir a tu triunfo, pero esto no me asombró  
Terry: Sí mi triunfo hizo Terry el aire de repente sombrío, no sé, juego como esto me viene  
Candy: te hiciste un muy grande comediante, es siempre lo que querías, estoy contenta verdaderamente contigo ella le dice  
Terry: sí, te agradezco (no voy a poder retenerme más tiempo, él va a hacer falta que aborde el tema para el cual, me quedé aquí se dice)  
Candy: (¿es raro, parece como molesto, él no debería, me esperaba aquello que esté más feliz que çà pero sé que no exteriorizas tus sentimientos tan fácilmente como çà, sino por qué no sacar provecho del instante presente?)  
Terry: ¿y tú entonces acaso tus proyectos van como lo quieres?  
Candy: oh, puedo decir que en mi aprendizaje del oficio de enfermera, creo que comienzo a ser blindada (ella le contó brevemente su llegada a Francia y lo que había visto)  
Terry: eres muy valiente como de costumbre, es normal que tú ais necesitar descanso  
Candy: sí, no sé, debí querer hacerlo demasiado, yo, sí, esto debe ser çà  
Terry: ¿y qué son tus proyectos después?

Candy: mis proyectos (entonces nosotros allí he aquí, está allí donde querías que yo fuera, pero no sé yo por el momento, hay tantas cosas que pasaron también en poco tiempo), pienso descansar y después voy a ver  
Terry: ¿no sabes si te quedas en Europa o si cuentas volver a USÓ?  
Candy: reconozco, voy a ver y tú, vas a recuperar tu pieza ciertamente. ¿Un viaje de negocios está previsto?  
Terry: no sé sobre eso nada, hay cosas que debo volver a poner en sitio en mi vida, lo sabes también, es fácil  
Candy: euh sí dice Candy que es un poco molesta. Ella se atrevió y salió de un bloque: ¿Pero euh y Susanne, callada, finalmente, usted no se ve más, cómo va?  
Terry: no sé, pusimos una cierta distancia, creo que lo necesitábamos dicho Terry la cara cerrada  
Candy (¿pero por qué toma las cosas como çà, hay que dejarme el tiempo de ponerme, así hasta no pasa que se me digan si ellos son juntos o no? ¿Como esto es curioso, él no me dice todo, tendríamos cosas que hay que decirse sin embargo pero por qué esto no sale? ¿Por qué no llegamos allá? ¡Vamos a conseguir reencontrarnos oh si, no es posible!)  
Terry: discúlpame hizo Terry levantándose, te había prometido un paseo en coche, çà estaría de acuerdo para mañana  
Candy: por supuesto esto me agradará verdaderamente  
Terry: bien discúlpame, voy a deber dejarte, tengo asuntos que ajustan, te digo hasta luego, señorita Tarzan.  
Candy: Oh bien hizo Candy que era un poco al revés, consentementde acuerdo hasta luego. (no sé lo quién llegó, sino él va a hacer falta que esta distancia cese, no sé lo quién pasa, sino esto va a ser resuelto, la vida es ya bastante complicada como çà, creería que sería más demostrativo que esto ayudaría a muchas cosas. Bien, voy a acercarme al mar, esto cambiará en mí las ideas. ¿Haría falta que viera a Anthony pero dónde puede estar?)  
Terry se decía: ¡mañana, voy a llegar allá, hace falta que este género de barrera que hay entre nosotros caiga, hace falta!!  
Ella bajó una pendiente suave que iba hacia el mar y lo encontró frente a una balaustrada magnífica a piedra.  
Anthony: Candy, te es, ya en el camino de hacer baladas, esto no me asombra  
Candy: Anthony, yo tenía prisa tanto de salir si sabías  
Anthony: Oh si, puedo comprender me crees no sabes a qué punto le dice él con una sonrisa encatador.

Candy misma se sintiera de nuevo enrojecer y se asombró: es increíble, increíble quien estés allí, te está bien, discúlpame, no vuelvo de allí todavía  
Anthony: no te disculpes, es completamente normal, comprendo tu reacción  
Candy: pero lo que ví sin embargo, oh si sabías es demasiado horrible, yo  
Anthony: ¿no me había ido como ciertas personas lo habrían deseado tal vez hizo Anthony cuya cara se ensombrece un poco pero te contaría esto pronto, te prometo, el importante es que nosotros nos hayamos reencontrado, no piensas?  
Candy: oh sí, tienes razón ella dice y quien sin querer casi lloraba  
Anthony: oh te ruego, no lloro, oh no, no quiero verte llorar nunca más por favor  
Candy: discúlpame, pero esto es de alegría Anthony, oh si sabías, de quien las lágrimas amenazaban ahora seriamente  
Anthony para distraerla le dice: escucha, voy a mostrarte algo que fuera muy divertido, en un castillo. Simplemente, no h que bastante todavía formarlo tal vez, no querría que te cansaras.  
Candy: oh no por favor, te aseguro, çà ve. Por favor..  
Anthony que se derrite ya totalmente le dice: ¿Bien, según tu opinión en un castillo, qué hay?  
Candy: euh no sé  
Anthony: pasos secretos y puertas falsas, ven, voy a mostrarte, él allí en lleno en este castillo pero vas a manchar tu bello vestido  
Candy: ¿oh no te inquietas, voy a cambiarme en consecuencia, pasos secretos como en las novelas de aventura?  
Anthony: si quieres él le dice riéndose como en las novelas de aventura  
Antes de irse de nuevo hacia el castillo, ella se volvió y le dice: ¿Puedo ponerte una pregunta por favor?  
Anthony: por supuesto, yo respondería a todas tus preguntas le dice Anthony hecho de repente muy serio  
Candy: ¿conseguiste plantar a rosas aquí bajo este clima?  
Anthony: ¡sí, ellas están desgraciadamente bajo invernadero a causa de viento pero te las mostraré prometido pero vengo vamos!  
Como si ellos se habían reencontrado de la víspera, se divirtieron como pilluelos a través de todos los pasos que le mostró Anthony, en el momento, pidieron prestado un final de pasillo y que empujaba una puerta él le dice «Tuyos ves es mi habitación y si se regresa del otro lado al cabo del pasillo, es la tuya»  
Candy: tengo la impresión de jugar a una carta al tesoro ella dice. Sin querer ella se secó la cara que quería quitarse un polvo pero su mano estaba llena de hollín, lo que debía llegar llegó. Anthony lo miró y prorrumpió en risa y le dice: Te dije que te mostraba los pasos secretos pero no sabía que querías jugar al deshollinador

Candy: ¿cómo qué pero por qué dices çà?  
Anthony: Mira le dice a Anthony en un pedazo de vidrio roto que vagabundeaba en el suelo  
Candy se miró y pouffa de repente de reírse también, durante unos instantes las entrañas de este viejo castillo muchas veces centenario fueron despertados por una serie de risas locas e inextinguibles.  
En el momento, él arrastró a Candy y le dice: Ven ése desemboca en mi lugar preferido  
Según su gran sorpresa, ellos desembocaron prácticamente en un promontorio rocoso que dominaba el mar  
Candy: ¡pero cómo él se hace oh çà entonces!!  
Anthony: cuando quiero ser molestado por persona, está allá dónde vengo y por este paso, como çà, nadie no sabe dónde estoy  
Candy: oh comprendo, es tu paso secreto personal ella hiciera Candy riéndose  
Anthony: sí es mi paso, es cada vez que vine aquí cuando, él se paró de repente justo en medio de su frase  
Candy: ¿qué hay Anthony esto no va?  
Anthony: no no te inquietas, pero ahora no voy todo a decirte sería demasiado largo verdaderamente y luego no es el buen momento  
Ella le agradeció interiormente (debe tener cosas que hay que decirme, aparentemente debió verdaderamente atravesar momentos muy duros como yo se dice)  
Sin querer, la mano de Anthony rozó el hombro de Candy que se sintió enrojecer instantáneamente. Él no se desmontó y se sentó al lado de ella. Ellos se quedaron durante un cierto tiempo a mirar el mar sin hablarse pero no lo necesitaban por el momento.  
Cuando una campana tinta en el lejano, ellos hasta no se percibieron que era por la tarde  
Anthony: Oh zût, él va a hacer falta volver, me habría quedado bien todavía allí  
Candy: Ella también dice, es maravilloso la impresión de calma y de serenidad que hay aquí, no había tenido çà desde hace tiempo  
Anthony: sé él dice. Él lo miró Candy en las últimas luces de tarde. Le pareció que el oro de puesta del sol se enganchaba en sus cabellos, nunca le había parecido tan bella. Él mismo se decía «no es todavía el buen momento, no por el momento, no poder, no debo y sin embargo querría abrazarlo tanto …»  
Candy: qué él lució dice allí despacio a Candy. ¿Por qué me miras como çà? Él hasta no se daba cuenta del pedazo que habían tomado sus ojos que se habían hecho de un azul que nunca le había visto  
Anthony: nada, te aseguro, vengo, él va a hacer falta recoger desgraciadamente a dicho Anthony que tomaba la vuelta como la verdadera carga  
Candy: sí, sé, hace falta que me cambie, ya estamos retrasados(as)  
Anthony: eres muy bien como çà sabes, y ellos pueden esperar, no somos más niños dicho Anthony muy secamente.  
Candy: Anthony le dice sonriendo, hace falta que me cambie cuando - hasta, mira  
Él le dice de repente suspirando: ven volvemos  
Antes de volver al castillo, Candy que tenía la impresión de haber olvidado algo le dice antes de subir en su habitación: Anthony, yo quería decirte  
Anthony: ¿Sí?

Candy: Gracias todavía por las rosas, no sé todavía cómo agradecerte, siempre son tan bellas  
Anthony: te ruego a Candy, esto no cambió, ellas serán siempre para ti, siempre dice Anthony de una voz estrangulada  
Candy: Gracias dice Candy que se sentía enrojecer una vez más  
Esta tarde, durante la cena, Albert anunció que el gran baile de otoño sería dado dentro de unos días y que habría aparentemente una asamblea bastante numerosa, anunció que este baile sería hasta dado en honor de Candy.  
Terry y Anthony intercambiaron hasta un poco bajo su vigilancia, de manera bastante informal, lo que sorprendiera considerablemente a Albert que desconfió en seguida «no es normal, qué es lo que pasa, no es normal de todo que hayan cambiado de actitud como çà. Ella no pudo decidirse tan rápidamente. Querida Candy, persona influirá tu elección de vida, pero te suplico, espero que esto vaya a venir rápidamente, porque ellos dos comienzan que están agotados»  
Cada uno se retiró en sus pisos y fue allá de sus comentarios  
Terry: (Hace falta que yo rompa esta distancia, hace falta que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no voy a hacerme adelantar a pesar de todo, me gusta demasiado, no sé cómo decirle, pienso sin duda demasiado en eso, va verdaderamente a hacer falta mañana que sea el mejor).  
Anthony: (¡este día fue mágico, yo querría tanto que todavía haya y todavía, sólo que su presencia cambiara toda mi vida, hasta me hace olvidar que no soy el único! Candy, habría querido abrazarte tanto, sabría esperar, (no confío demasiado él se dice. Él hiciera una oración muda) voy a hacerme loco, eres verdaderamente más bella día a día).  
Candy: (espero que vaya a reencontrar Terry a quien aprecio más mañana. ¡Voy a reencontrar Terry a quien había dejado, quiero reencontrarte yo! Anthony, es maravilloso, como si nada no hubiera pasado, tienes siempre los mismos ojos y yo (cada vez que lo veo, no puedo pararme de enrojecer y esta tarde cuando su mano rozó mi hombro, tenía la sangre en las mejillas, no comprendo, yo) sintiéndose totalmente puesta patas arriba, ella quisiera concentrarse y se preparó para la noche, perdió sus pensamientos en el ramo de rosas que trônait sobre un velador magnífico de mármol.

De un solo golpe, ella se dice: Hace falta que yo hable a Albert mañana, hace falta, siempre estuvo allí en los momentos más importantes de mi vida pero allí es un poco diferente, quiero a Terry y estoy tan contenta de reencontrarle, tan feliz pero dedales que veo a Anthony, yo no sé lo quién me llega, yo  
Ella soñó con los bellos momentos de este día y se durmió tranquilamente.  
La noche puso su velo de terciopelo sobre el castillo que ahogaba las lágrimas pero también los suspiros de envidia y de deseo, aportando su calma y su apaciguamiento sobre los sueños de amor de algunos de sus ocupantes.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
UNA BALADA EN COCHE..

Él reinaba una gran efervescencia esta mañana cuando se despertó, había pasado de nuevo una noche excelente y se recuperaba rápidamente.  
Candy: qué día maravilloso, pasé ayer, era como si el tiempo no existiera más, cuando Anthony se sentó al lado de mí, yo, (¿ella misma se paró) pero qué es lo que me llega, qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Espero que Terry esté mejor y que y que quede silenciosa durante unos instantes. No comprendo verdaderamente lo quién pasa en mí, y luego hay montones de cosas que no sé, que sea sobre Terry que queda muy evasivo a ciertos temas o sobre Anthony que estoy segura tiene también cosas que hay que decirme. No voy a me triturer la cabeza, hace falta que me prepare y luego este baile esta tarde, çà parece verdaderamente de ser importante. Hasta no escogí vestido, veremos bien)  
Ella trató desesperadamente de concentrarse sobre otro(a) cosas mientras que se preparaba, pero la despreocupación cedía sitio cada vez más a sensaciones que la ponían bastante a gusto sino mientras que ella misma no comprendía. Ella acaba por mirar el ramo de rosas frescas y siempre fuera maravillada también. «Ashley tenía razón, cada día de las rosas frescas para mí, y en más, esta mañana, reconozco la mía, este perfume, hace ya años que no lo sentí. Una rosa hecha para mí y que reencuentro años después, Lo es todavía ponerse a tener sensaciones pero quisiera poner término a eso y acaba de prepararse. No era delgada sino menuda todavía más increíblemente que lo había sido. Ella pusiera un vestido malva con un niño descotado constituido de un encaje extremadamente fino.

Muy ni mucho menos, en un pequeño salón, Archibald y un notario conversaban.  
¿Discúlpeme, es pues un miembro de la familia André?  
Archibald: sí efectivamente, cuando ví su anuncio, esto me hizo un choque, porque hace ya muy numerosos años que no había oído este nombre.  
¿Conoció a Gwendoline André entonces? hiciera el hombre lleno de esperanza  
Archibald: no, pero lo oí hablar. Todo lo que puedo decirle, es que era la hija de uno de mis tíos muy alejados por lo menos a 9 ème o 10 ème grado y que se parecía de manera sorprendente a una de mis tías Rosemary Brown (Archibald tuviera durante unos instantes los ojos en el vacío); oí decir siempre que se tenía dificultad para distinguirlos, a unas diferencias cerca esto se es que Gwendoline tenía los ojos verdes y lleno de las pequeñas tareas de color rojo sobre la cara. Ella era más robusta que mi tía que tenía los ojos azules y la piel tan blanca como era casi diáfana de allí.  
Sé que ella conoció una desavenencia definitiva con su padre el día en que le anunció que le había encontrado un esposo. Él quería un matrimonio arreglado, pero que no podía sostener esta idea, huyó un día y no reapareció nunca más, es todo lo que puedo decirle.  
¿Usted no sabe dónde ella ida? ¿Nunca tuvo noticias? pidió el hombre de repente hecho muy nervioso  
Archibald: pero no respondió Archi que se preguntaba lo quién le llegaba. Le digo que además es verdaderamente un parentesco muy alejado. Somos tan numerosos que somos todo primo pero a grados muy diversos.  
El notario sacó un pequeño saquito en terciopelo de su bolsillo: he aquí los solos objetos que pude recuperado y perteneciéndole  
Archibald un grito de asombro viendo el medallón del André y no lograba más comprender.

Cuando ella quiso descender, oyó a alguien llamarla por la ventana  
Candy: ¿Terry, pero qué lo haces allí hiciera con un asombro divertido?  
Terry: entonces señorita Tarzan, estás lista para lo que veo, vengo, ya hace horas que espero yo  
Candy: ¿horas pero?

Terry: apresúrese Señorita, su chófer le espera  
Candy: (él parece mejor que ayer, oh te prefiero como çà, si sabías como te prefiero). Ella descendió y salió directamente la que no había visto a Albert en la esquina. Ella sintió según su gran sorpresa un perfume muy ligero de coñac en el aire  
Candy: ¿coñac a esta hora?? ella se dice  
Terry: ¡oh las mujeres! ¿Pero finalmente qué es lo que te tomó todo este tiempo?  
Candy: Euh yo quería, quería prepararme para esta salida y yo  
Terry: discúlpame, es verdad hizo Terry que volvió a ser serio, eres muy elegante, una verdadera lady en Escocia, observación, no hay que en Escocia, también en Inglaterra (en seguida, volvió a empezar, sino no había podido evitar decirlo, esto había estado más fuerte que en él)  
Candy: te agradezco ella dice sonriendo pero yo, querría hacer este paseo en coche por favor, tengo ganas tanto de eso.  
Terry: que sus órdenes sean ejecutados señora él dice obedeciendo.  
Ellos atravesaron paisajes de campo escoceses absolutamente soberbios. El paisaje fue salpicado de inmensas tareas malva de brezo que sucedían a tareas gris dinero de los numerosos pantanos que ellos encontraron.  
Candy encontraba que ellos rodaban un poco rápidamente pero se dejaba referirse, miraba el campo sin fin preciso.  
Terry: (hace falta que yo le diga hoy, no puedo de allí más, no tengo ganas de quedarme demasiado en este castillo de toda manera, tengo ganas de quedarme en Londres. No podría esperar mucho tiempo. En cuanto a Susana, y bien, explicaré por carta, pero es claro que esta vez, no seremos separados una segunda vez, espero que vayamos a poder decirnos lo que querría oír tanto)  
Ellos llegaron hacia un pequeño bosque al hueco de un vallejo abrigado  
Terry: ¿hacemos una parada?

Candy: consentementde acuerdo dice Candy que saliera de su ensueño, hace ya mucho tiempo que no había paseado en la naturaleza.  
Terry: (sí y bien se dice Terry mismo, estoy harto de la naturaleza, yo querría pasar a otra cosa)  
Al probar Candy un poco cansancio, se sentó en una cepa. Él le pasó un plaid porque hasta en curso de día, el aire comenzaba a ser fresquito.  
Terry: ¿mientras que piensas en eso?  
Candy: está muy bello y tan sereno verdaderamente, olvidamos totalmente aquí  
Terry: ¿verdaderamente todo? apoyó fuertemente a Terry  
Candy: pero no por qué dices çà se asombró Candy pero sabes, esto me permite evacuar ciertas imágenes que tenía dificultad para hacer desaparecer de mi cabeza  
Terry: (ella debió verdaderamente ver los peores horrores él se dice con pavor). Sí dice Terry pero Londres comienza a fallar de mí; él no va a hacer falta que tarde a regresar allá por otra parte, tengo compromisos que van a caer (sabía que tenía que sólo decir su fecha para que los escenógrafos le apruebe pero quería ir más rápido)  
Candy: oh bueno rembrunit-elle un poco, sí, es normal, cuando se tiene talento, el público va a reclamarte, no puedes decepcionarle  
Terry: ¿y tú, no vas a quedarte a pesar de todo demasiado tiempo en este castillo de la Amada al Bosque Durmiente, sobre todo que el invierno va a llegar y hasta no prefiero pensar en esto que debe ser muerta temporada allí?  
Candy: sé pero por el momento, necesito todavía un poco calma, creo  
Terry: (ella hasta no habla según, nada, ella no me dice nada; esto hay que creer que él va a hacer falta que yo mismo le diga, no puedo, no puedo más) Candy, voy a ponerte una pregunta y después no te importunaría más, te prometo  
Candy: (¿he aquí seriedad de un golpe que pasa? ¿) pero Terry, no me importunas, cómo puedes decir cosas iguales? Nosotros no nos vimos desde hace meses, y dices çà. Voy a responder a tu pregunta por supuesto, te escucho.  
Terry: te pido sobre todo no mentirme, es todo lo que te pido  
Candy: pero finalmente qué es lo que te toma a dicha Candy bastante irritada. Ella vió con un disgusto no disimulado que un frasco de viaje sobrepasaba de su bolsillo. No es verdad, no me diga que esto lo recuperó, oh no todo pero no çà se dice Candy.  
Él se volvió, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó su coraje a dos manos: ¿entonces he aquí, es muy simple, yo querría saber si siempre me quieres? Es importante para mí, todo lo que quería saber.  
Hubiera vario segundo de un silencio que apareciera durar una eternidad.  
Candy: ¿lo tienes de raros(as) preguntas, ponerme çà aquí a Terry pero finalmente qué es lo que te toma?? ella dice completamente trastornada

Terry: no es difícil, te pido si siempre me quieres, sólo te debe poder responder, esto tiene en una sola palabra dicha Terry que comenzaba a tener gotitas de angustia sobre su figura  
Candy: escucha Terry, te dije por el momento, necesitaba calma, siempre serviste para mí pero yo  
Él lo interrumpió: ¡basta de! está bien lo que yo creía, bien.. Te devuelvo y me voy de nuevo sucesivamente en Londres, fui bastante tonto, sin embargo habría debido sospechar de eso verdaderamente, tal distancia. Es verdad que ahora que aceptaste pertenecer a esta familia y lo que es más tiene sin dudas con parentescos reales; habría debido sospechar verdaderamente de eso. Oh y luego es verdad, que no soy más el único ahora, creía al ser, pero no. Pero creo que vamos a explicar los se dos, una explicación entre hombres, esto lo cambiará dice de una voz átona

Candy se levantó y tiritó de cólera: ¡pero no es posible, no es callado lo hago verdaderamente expreso! ¿Tu nuevo pasatiempo, esto hay que querer amasar los instantes de paz y de felicidad qué puedo tener y que podemos tener? ¿Eso es te inventaste un nuevo pasatiempo? ¿Porque crees que puedo resaltar çà como çà? Cuando te dejé en Chicago, me parece que no eras único. ¡En ningún momento, no diste explicaciones claras respecto a Susana!! Ninguna. Nunca me escribiste, es porque me fui que no podías escribirme más. En ningún momento, no me escribiste ni tomaste mis noticias. ¡No sabes qué acabo de vivir durante semanas y semanas, ví las peores atrocidades que puede cometer una guerra, después debí ponerme a cubierto de Daniel Legrand que se había hecho completamente loco y que se había puesto casarse conmigo!! ¡Él quería decidir en mi sitio, ridículo!!! ¿Acabas de decirme restablecerme y me meneas eso ???

¡En cuanto a Anthony, no dejas de bajarlo, no dejas!!! ¡Sí, reconocí pertenecer a esta familia, cuándo se le da ciertos honores y felicidades, es mi manera de agradecer y no es porque hay ciertos cretinos a quienes esto me impedirá tomar mis derechos! ¡Pertenezco a esta familia pero quedo siempre el mismo, es çà que no comprendes!! ¿Sí, conocí a Anthony y entonces? ¿Qué hace falta que él haga? ¿Qué desaparezca??? ¿No sufrió bastante en su vida tal vez??? ¡Sin embargo, sé que sufriste también pero allí no te reconozco! ¡Piensas mucho tiempo decidir para mí, nadie no sabe mis sentimientos, nadie!!! ¿Quieres verdaderamente aligerar por todos los medios? ¿Qué quiere esto decir? ¿Vas mucho tiempo a hablar a mi sitio como çà y esto quiere decir qué hablar en hombre con Anthony? ¿Tienes todavía muchas cosas que hay que decirme de este orden allí?? dice Candy temblando literalmente de cólera. Sus ojos se habían hecho negros y amenazadores, su voz que subía a veces en los agudos se rompía bajo el golpe de cólera.  
Terry: yo tenía muy derecho en una respuesta a pesar de todo dice a Terry más despacio y verdaderamente impresionado  
Candy: ¿Hablas en noción de derecho ahora?? Entonces yo te rogaría devolverme en seguida el castillo para el baile de esta tarde, tengo que prepararme ella hizo tono seco

Terry se inclinó y sin palabra, ellos volvieron.  
Terry: ¡por lo menos, me le solté, creía que çà hasta estaría mejor no! Nunca lo había visto verdaderamente en cólera sino allí, soy servido. Antes de que decida qué hacer, voy a ir a "hablar « con Anthony, vamos a ver lo que él tiene en el vientre, por lo menos habría probado todo. ¿Candy, hasta si yo sui muy torpe, si sabías cuánto te quiero, si sabías pero hay cosas que tengo verdaderamente cada vez más dolor que sostiene, por qué estás mi en la cabeza de querer pertenecer a esta familia? ¿Por qué? Todo habría sido tanto más simple si hubieras renegado todo en bloque

Candy: (¿entonces esto estaba çà, su salida en coche? ¡Esto escondía çà! ¿Terry, no puedes haber cambiado en esto en absoluto, no puedes, hace un rato, era tan gentil, atento, es a Terry quién entendía y a quien quiero, no comprendiste que estaba allá y que esto iba a salir, hace el tiempo para todo, y nunca habría tenido la crueldad de hacer tener paciencia la gente como çà., ¿me reprochan de haber visto de nuevo de nuevo a alguien al que considere desaparecido, todo el mundo quiere decidir en mi plaza, pero yo un día, podría decir verdaderamente decir aquello en lo que pienso?? ¿Acaso un día, podría?? Mi espíritu es tan turbio en este momento, nunca habré creído que él me traería el tema como çà, con un poco más dulzura habría creído. ¡Pero detesto que él baja a Anthony de esta manera, y sobre todo que oiga decidir para mí, çà, hasta no puedo sostenerle de ti Terry)!  
El viaje de la vuelta pasó sin qu "no hubiera ningún intercambio, ellos se separaron, cada uno la cabeza en sus pensamientos. En el castillo reinaba una atmósfera febril como antes cada gran recepción; esta morada no lo había conocido por otra parte desde varias decenas de años. Candy vió que esto era importante en total de coche que llegaban.

Ella recogió el aire taciturno  
Albert: ¿y bien Candy, qué es lo que pasa, tienes el aire triste, çà no va dicho Albert muy muy atareado?  
Candy: no, no nos inquiete a Albert, soy justo un poco impresionado, es todavía más de préparatifs que en Lakewood, nunca, no podría afrontar a tanta gente, de allí más hace falta que vaya a prepararme  
Albert: todo irá muy bien, verás a dicho Albert (hay algo que pasara, me gustaría saber mucho cuál de dos) y serás la señorita más bonita a la que esta morada haya visto desde hace años  
Candy: gracias dice Candy un poco molestada que quiso concentrarse sobre los préparatifs que concernían a su aseo.  
Albert: (¿hace falta que yo le ponga la pregunta, desgraciadamente no tengo la elección) Candy, decidiste que será tu jinete?  
Candy: no, le confieso ella dice, no sé sí  
Albert: yo vendría para verte hace un rato  
Candy: ¡gracias!! hizo distintamente aliviada  
Cuando llegó a su habitación, Ashley apareciera en seguida.  
Ashley: ¿entonces Señorita, va a ser la reina de la noche? Va a ver lo que vamos a hacer, esto va a ser muy bien y lo recordaremos créame  
Candy: usted cree pero yo, es la primera vez en que voy a una recepción de esta amplitud  
Ashley: ¡no se inquiete le dice Ashley con una buena sonrisa, va a ver çà!  
Dos horas más tarde, Albert se liberó unos minutos y fue a ver lo que estaba de allí  
Ashley: ¿puedo entrar? ¿Estás lista Candy?  
Ashley vino a la delantera de él y pareciera impresionado  
Albert: ¿pero qué hay?Ashley: oh nada Señor, pero usted va a ver, Señorita es la mujer más bonita que ví hace muchos años y a Northfolk también  
Cuando Albert volvió, creyó que soñó. Candy era justo en medio de la pieza a un vestido azul azul muy pálido todo de muselina, con uno escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los hombros de uno blancura de leche. El vestido tenía justo en el tamaño una cinta que se perdía en los meandros del vestido acabado por un inmenso arrastre que Candy debía retener poco por la mano. Añadida a esto, cabellos levantados en un moño bastante cobarde (un scoop para Candy), faltaban sólo joyas.  
Albert como si viera una aparición sacó entonces el cofrecito de Rosemary y le abrió delante de Candy.  
Albert: Candy, es con un inmenso honor con lo que te acompañaré en la escalera de honor, será para mí el honor más bello. ¿Este cofrecito, creo que lo reconoces?  
Candy: ¿Oh dice Candy, usted consiguió abrirla?  
Albert: ¿sí dice Albert, no te recuerda nada?  
Candy lo miró y exclamó: ¿pero si, mi primer baile, es, Anthony lo había abierto, es el mismo? ¿Pero cómo se hace çà entonces?  
Albert lo abrió y dijo: Para ti Candy  
Candy muy conmovida declaró: no puedo Albert, no puedo  
Albert: estoy segura que esto le habría agradado, por favor él le implorara de la mirada  
Ella escoge un broche soberbio en diamante así como parejas en pequeña perla  
Albert lo miraba y se dice: es el sosia de mi querida hermana, espero que esto no le haga un choque demasiado grueso a Anthony. Candy, este baile va a ser muy importante para ti, espero que vayas a encontrar finalmente la felicidad que mereces, finalmente habría creído sólo esto llegaría tan rápido, esto llega demasiado rápido …  
Ella no decía nada, tanto impresionado, sino sentía a instinto que cosas importantes iban a llegar esta tarde. Ella miró sobre su mesilla de noche, la cruz de felicitado ofrecida por señorita Pony y se rememoró las palabras que había tenido en el momento de su viaje a una dimensión superior «Correa hablar tu corazón, estamos seguros que harás la buena elección» Ella se volvió hacia Albert, hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Éste le respondió  
Albert: ¿Vamos allá mi muy querida Candy?  
Candy: Vamos allá  
En la gran sala de recepción rellenada de mundo, dos hombres esperaban muy impacientes, el corazón rellenado de esperanza que su querida les diga finalmente las palabras que soñaban con oír.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
UN VALS TIENE CUATRO TIEMPOS

Cuando ellos aparecieron en lo alto del vuelo de una gigantesca escalera de piedra, hubo una onda de murmullo que se intensificó cada vez más. Cada uno retenía su respiración. Candy oía sólo los golpeos de su corazón, Albert para mostrarle estímulo le había apretado despacio la mano. Era verdaderamente su entrada al gran mundo. Muchas imágenes desfilaron en la cabeza de Candy. Mientras que ella descendía, vió de nuevo la casa de Pony, su entrada en Legrand, su adopción en casa de André, su salida para Londres, su aprendizaje del oficio de enfermera para llegar en el instante presente. Eran más bien los momentos de su vida que desfilaban, no los momentos íntimos que ella no vió. Terry cuando él la viera tuviera la idea completamente loca de querer quitarle en seguida «Tal vez yo llegaría allá en curso de noche él se dice, voy a hacer como si no tuviera rival».  
Anthony en cuanto a él no decía una palabra que estaba en perpetua adoración literalmente, se dice justo «no voy a amasar este instante mágico, ella es si amada, Candy, estuve ausente más bien muy mucho tiempo forzado pero si solamente podía, podía estar en lugar de aquello que te acompaña voy a hacerme verdaderamente completamente loco si esto continúa, querría tanto como seamos únicos en otra parte …»

Bajando la escalera, ella buscaba miradas familiares en la asistencia, viendo las caras que buscaba, supiera al segundo que estaría confrontada con una elección.  
Muy numerosos miembros de la familia, gran burguesía, pequeña y grande aristocracia estaban presentes y quisieron ser presentados; antes de ser asaltada literalmente, ella tuvo una ola de angustia y no pudiera evitar decirle a Albert «Mi Dios, Albert, yo nunca estaría en la altura, nunca podría, qué».  
Él la interrumpiera, mirándola con una afección totalmente filial y le respondió despacio «todo pasará muy bien Candy, no te inquietas, ellos tienen ojos que para ti y quieren justo conocerte. Pienso en más que tienes dos admiradores que no van a poder tener paciencia demasiado tiempo. Y luego, nunca sería lejos. Quédate tú mismo sobre todo como siempre lo hiciste, ellos todos ahora van a saber la posibilidad que tienes ser entre nosotros él estuvo a punto de pararse pero volvió a empezar porque su intuición le decía que era el momento« y quería justo decirte …»  
¿« Sí? dice Candy que comienza a ser un poco ansiosa a pesar de todo» «Un poco de sea la elección que harás, deja hablar tu corazón, te encaminará, estoy seguro de la mejor manera, no tiene miedo no temas». Él la dejó totalmente interloquée porque sus palabras, ya las había oído en otra parte así como por la boca de Archibald. Un círculo se formó de alrededor de ella, una noche podía comenzar en un primer tiempo.

¿Desde lo alto de la escalera, detrás de una cortina muy espesa en terciopelo rojo sombrío, la tía Elroy miraba toda la escena y se decía «querida niña, me perdonarás un día el dolor que te hice? Fui presa durante años de todo un número de perjuicios, eres magnífico, vas a hacer girar la cabeza de todos los solteros presentes aquí, y sin embargo sé que tu corazón escogerá aquello que tendrá la posibilidad de acompañarte durante toda tu vida. Comprendo verdaderamente a Anthony ahora, le comprendo. Ahora sé que tienes la cosa más importante que no tuve durante en años o más bien, expresé de manera tan torpe, la nobleza del corazón. Espero que podamos ver de nuevo un día a querida niña y que me perdonarás …»

Annie: ¿Archi pero qué hay? ¿Eres muy silencioso hoy? ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Dime por favor!  
Archibald: No te inquietes, no tengo nada, te aseguro. Él le contó su entrevista con el notario y sobre todo lo que ellos se habían dicho más tarde.  
Annie: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Candy se bajaría de una de las primeras familias aristocráticas francesa??  
Archibald: y bien escucha, es muy curioso a pesar de todo que este notario me haya devuelto el medallón del André desde la Francia. Debemos volver a verse, él debe volver acompañado aparentemente por uno de los representantes de la familia. Debo reconocerte que soy muy enturbiado, no sé qué pensar.

Annie: ¿Candy, una aristócrata.¿Quand tendremos sus noticias? Hasta no sabemos dónde ella está, con tal que nada no le haya pasado, oh si sabías, no lo sostendré  
Archibald que sentía lágrimas llegar levantó cuando se llamó a la puerta.  
Archibald: ¡Patty!!!!! ¡Oh por ejemplo! ¿Pero qué haces allí? Yo te creía en Florida, esto nos agrada tanto de verte, pero entre, te ruego.  
Patty penetró a todo justo sobre el umbral de un vestíbulo lujoso de entrada el aire un poco molestado.  
Patty: Buenos días Archi y Annie, soy también arrebatada de verle, pero euh yo euh no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, yo  
Archibald: ¿pero qué es lo que pasa? Tienes una obligación sin duda entonces  
Patty: Euh no es çà, es que  
Archibald: y muy entonces, vuelve,  
Patty: es que yo no  
Archibald: ¿Finalmente pero qué hay? ¿Esto no se te parece de hacer tanto misterio?  
Patty: No es çà, es que, no soy única y  
Archibald: Pero finalmente, dinos  
Es entonces cuando él percibió a su hermano en el hueco de la puerta e hiciera un movimiento hacia atrás. Él se quedó durante minutos muy largos sin voz, palideciendo al extremo.  
Allystair se adelantó: Mi hermano vuelvo de lejos, quería saber si podía entrar  
Archi que no podía disimular más sus lágrimas respondió: ¡Qué pregunta! ¿Eres siempre lo mismo Que esperas para entrar?

Durante la cena que se celebraba, ella respondió de buena gracias a todas las preguntas que se le apoyaba. Se sentía sin embargo perdida y no dejaba de buscar mirada ambas caras, no dejaba de creer en las palabras que le había dicho Albert. Un instante sus ojos se pusieron sobre Terry que lo miró con ojos horadantes esbozando una sonrisa rara. Ella cruzó la mirada de Anthony que le hizo justo un muy pequeño guiño lo que el rasséréna un todo niño poco.  
Ella misma se dice «voy a deber escoger, es verdad. Hace ya varios días que me negaba a confesármele, pero creo que después de todo çà, no podría sostener más de ser único. Y luego es verdad, Annie es con Archibald, Patty con Allystair y mí no soy con nadie, o más bien no. Terry, callado eres el mismo con tus angustias, tus debilidades y sin embargo tu fuerza. Sé que eres un écorché vivo y que tienes dificultad a veces para mostrar tus sentimientos. Te encuentro un poco a pesar de todo cambiado. No te sabía tan celoso y posesivo. Todavía hay zonas de sombra, no me dijiste nada concerniendo a Susana y él es fuera de pregunta que esta solución no sea aclarada. Sin ti, no habría sobrevivido a ciertas cosas y todos estos momentos, todavía los tengo a mí y nadie no podrá tomármelos.

Anthony, te consideré desaparecido y estás de nuevo allí. Sé que debes decirme lo que te llegaste, debiste sufrir muchísimo pero estoy dispuesta a oír. Sé que tienes tu carácter así, contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, dices aquello en lo que piensas cuando lo quieres. Siempre eres tan dulce, gentil y atento. Tengo la impresión de haberte dejado ayer hasta si crecimos. Todo lo que vivimos es grabado de manera indeleble. Cuando miro tus ojos, puedo apenas sostener tu mirada y yo Ella enrojeciera de nuevo de un golpe.  
Ella miró de nuevo a Terry, su corazón pegó esta vez un chamade endiablée. Ella cruzó de nuevo la mirada de Anthony y se sintiera de nuevo enrojecer como una amapola, no podía evitar.  
¡Fue tanto enturbiada que trató desesperadamente de concentrarse con uno de sus vecinos de mesa que quisiera hablarle de Highlands!! Ella nunca supiera cómo respondiera, por automatismo puro sin duda. Ella tenía la impresión desagradable que se le hablaba pero que las voces le alcanzaban de muy lejos. Su espíritu fue ahora obnubilado por dos cosas o más bien dos personas. El marco, el ambiente le habían hecho realizar la amplitud de ciertas cosas.  
Terry quedaba silencioso tal una esfinge, ninguno no habría podido adivinar aquello en lo que pensaba en este instante, era tranquilo de manera extraña.  
Anthony había visto el enrojecimiento de Candy y parecía tanto en otra parte como hasta sus vecinos de mesa no le enviaban el discurso, sólo el azul de sus ojos le traicionaba.  
Albert mismo que había visto toda la escena se dice: está bien aquello en lo que yo pensaba, esta tarde, las horas que van a seguir ir a ser importante verdaderamente. Mi niña Candy que no es más de muy pequeña, sino una joven encantadora, tú pueda estar feliz, esto es todo lo que te deseo. ¡Va a llegar la abertura del baile, la buena sangre no pensé en eso como un idiota!! él maldice. ¡A qué idiota sigo!! »Llegó el fin de la cena en un segundo tiempo.

Mientras que los invitados se preparaban con vistas al baile, Albert se acercó a Candy: «Entonces cómo vas, sé que eres muy solicitada pero haces una muy gruesa impresión créeme, ellos todos son su tu encanto»  
Candy: Oh Albert, usted cree, me siento tan izquierdo, no sé sí  
Albert: ¡Cayó lo cortó Albert de tono autoritario, no quiero oír nunca más çà, nunca más!! ¡Eres magnífico, por tu frescura, aportas a esta familia la desempolvadura que le hacía falta y créeme, no es un asunto delgado!!  
Candy: Gracias Albert, es una de las cosas que podían tocarme más, querría.  
Albert: Sí, comprendo, en el pequeño salón, hay una esquina relativamente desierta  
Candy: Gracias todavía a usted le dice Candy. Él me comprendió, necesito verdaderamente retirarme de esta muchedumbre durante un momento, porque no puedo de allí más.  
Ella respiró el aire fresco de noche con delicia y descansó un instante la cabeza lejos de toda esta algazara. Ella sursauta cuando ella oyó una voz familiar  
Anthony: ¿Te molesto, tal vez querrías quedar solo?  
Ella se volvió y él que creyera viera realmente a su madre.  
Candy: Oh no, en absoluto, no se vió mucho, resto te ruego, te reconozco que me sentía un poco solo, me quedo..  
Ellos dos reencontraron sobre un banco musgoso de piedra sobre el avance del balcón.  
Anthony: ellos debieron matarte con todas sus preguntas, sé que çà no es fácil.  
Candy: No te inquietas, es normal y luego, y luego es mi elección dice a Candy bajando la voz.  
Muy pareciera tocado de lo que ella acababa de decir: sí pero te reconozco que prefiero a pesar de todo las atmósferas más íntimas, porque allí çà hace mucho. Eres el sol de esta noche y los tienes todo subjugué, esto no me asombra en absoluto él dice de una voz muy dulce.  
Candy: oh Anthony, no soy la sola, sabes, yo  
Anthony: para mí, le serás siempre Nada no cambió, le respondió nada  
Candy: Anthony, yo Ella quisiera responderle pero ninguna palabra no pudiera salir, podía apenas mirarla en los ojos. Hubo un silencio largo ellos se miraron sin decir nada, Anthony se acercaba cuando fueron desarreglados por un mayordomo  
Señorita, discúlpeme pero señor André le pide  
Un poco irritada ella respondió  
Candy: ¿bien, pero yo, discúlpeme es urgente verdaderamente? ¿Esto no puede esperar un poco?  
Es decir que Señorita  
Anthony suspiró y le dice: Ve allá Candy, ellos todos te esperan, nosotros volveremos a hablar más tarde  
Candy: Pero Anthony, yo, no pudimos a nada..  
Anthony: No te inquietas, te prometo que tendremos un momento, sólo acentuó bien a Anthony

Ella penetró en el inmenso salón de baile y vió a Albert que la esperaba. La orquesta acababa de ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Él le cuchicheó «entonces señorita André, está lista?¡" «Euh creo hizo Candy con un pobre crío sonreír» «entonces vamos! le dice Albert»  
Dedales que la orquesta lanzó los primeros acuerdos en tres tiempos, Candy no pensó más en nada y se dejó arrastrar, no quisiera pensar más en nada, hasta si la cara de Albert fue reemplazada sucesivamente por la de Terry y por la de Anthony.  
Terry: Entonces a que crees que va a conceder su segundo baile dicho Terry acercándose a Anthony  
Anthony: No sé sobre eso nada, ella escogerá que querrá a dicho Anthony muy contrariado de ser desarreglado durante la contemplación de la pareja valsant impecablemente.  
Terry: aunque está lo tomes çà, estoy contento  
Anthony: ¿Pero qué tome qué? dice Anthony que se contenía  
Terry: Como si no lo sabías  
Anthony: ¡creo que no es verdaderamente el momento que vengas para hacer cualquier comentario!! hizo Anthony apartando la vista  
El vals se acababa, antes de que las parejas se lancen sobre la pista, Albert cuchicheó en la oreja de Candy «va a hacer falta que tomes a un segundo jinete» «Oh no çà hizo Candy» «no los hagas tener paciencia demasiado Candy, ellos esperan sólo un signo de tu parte» «Bien hiciera Candy que se dirigía hacia Terry. Éste completamente desarzonado se preguntaba lo qué le pasaba.  
« Hace falta que yo haga una invitación en buena y debido forma. No voy a ridiculizarme delante de esta gente cuando - hasta» sus orígenes aristocráticos que rehacían superficie, él invitó a Candy y la llevó en medio de la pista.  
Él esperara que Candy se recuperara y le hiciera su invitación en caballero perfecto.  
En el momento en el que ellos penetraban en el centro de la sala él le deslizó justo en el hueco de la oreja «Gracias a Candy, gracias por haberme concedido este segundo baile»  
Candy: te ruego a Terry, no olvido ciertas cosas tan fácilmente como puedes creerle, no olvido …  
La asamblea los miró mucho más atentamente esta vez. ¿Algunos decían «acaso anuncios del esponsales oficial van a ser hechos dentro de unos días?»  
Durante este vals, ella creyó en cada momento que habían vivido y no separaba su mirada del suyo.  
Albert un poco inquieto miró de reojo a Anthony que parecía de manera extraña muy tranquilo.  
Cuando los últimos acuerdos se callaron, ella se paró durante unos tiempos la cabeza que le giraba una poco.  
Ella fuera solicitada de nuevo, aunque cansada, continuó respondiendo a las conversaciones.  
¿Ella miraba a Anthony de vez en cuando y se preguntaba «por qué no me invita? ¿Qué espera?»  
Anthony que parecía cogitar algo en su cabeza, se levantó e invitó a Candy.

Anthony: ¿Podrías concederme este baile Candy?  
Candy: Por supuesto ella dice aliviada de escapar de estos papotis incesantes.  
¿Cuando comenzaron los primeros pasos, los comentarios iban a buen paso «entonces, la primera persona çà no sería el novio oficial? ¿Qué quiere esto decir?»  
Anthony: eres verdaderamente la reina de la noche, esto no hace ninguna duda.  
Candy: te agradezco, pero si sabías deben haber comentarios sobre mí, tengo miedo tanto de  
Anthony: no te ocupes de allí sobre todo, que aguzas los celos es completamente normal, sabes. Eres la más bella y más bonita de ellas todas. ¿Esto no te recuerda nada este momento?  
Candy: Tan dicha Candy y cómo Ella pensaba en el primer baile en el cual había bailado en el momento de la noche dada a Lakewood..Anthony, yo no creía que esto se renovaría un día, si sabías …  
Ellos no dijeron nada más que saboreaba el momento presente. Anthony estaba en la gloria y se decía «yo querría tanto que este vals nunca se para y sea ella se queda para siempre conmigo, mañana, hace falta que le hable y que le diga ciertas cosas. Candy mi ángel, resto conmigo para siempre»  
Terry que observa la escena: no tengo ganas verdaderamente de ser suplantado por este rival, hace falta que tengo una explicación con él, pero de una manera o de otra, hace falta que esto cese  
Albert« Y bien, si no me equivoqué, deberían haber verdaderamente serias cosas en los días venideros»  
Candy se decía en un cuarto del tiempo «sé que va a hacer falta que elija, hace falta que sepa ciertas cosas, pero por el momento, quiero sacar provecho de todos estos momentos maravillosos que se presentan a mí, serán reemplazados muy rápidamente espero por otros».  
El baile se prolongara hasta muy muy de noche, por las ventanas entreabiertas, oíamos por la noche los acuerdos dulces de vals y de música que se transformarían pronto ciertamente en una de las melodías más dulces de amor.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
MISTERIO DE LOS ORÍGENES

En Francia, dos hombres conversaban febrilmente en una pequeña oficina.  
¿Usted está seguro que dice, no hay una sombra de una duda?  
Absolutamente Señor, conversé con uno de los miembros de la familia André y creo que esta vez, encontramos finalmente; hay demasiadas coincidencias  
¿Esto no es posible, habríamos encontrado finalmente?? dice el hombre con un trémolo en la voz  
Creo a Señor  
¿Bien, dónde se encuentra este Señor?  
En los Estados Unidos en Chicago  
¿Pero que es lo que se espera? ¡Nosotros ya deberíamos habernos ido!! ¡Vamos!!!

En Northfolk, Albert y la tía Elroy conversaban en una muy pequeña pieza. Albert parecía crispado, la tía Elroy cansada.  
Albert: ¿Bien, de que quería mantenerme?  
Elroy: ¿supongo que la noche de anoche pasó bien? dice la tía Elroy de una voz cansada  
Albert: ¡más allá de toda esperanza, çà está seguro!!  
Elroy: yo, la tía Elroy quería poner una pregunta que le quemaba los labios  
Albert: si es çà que usted quiere saber, adelantó a Albert, ciertas cosas se dibujan y él va a llegar ciertamente de las cosas importantes en los días venideros  
Elroy: gracias por tenerme informada. Ella que había sido muy autoritaria siempre y un modelo de severidad toda su vida parecía completamente desarmada y desamparada  
Albert: le reconozco que lo que hizo, me parece siempre imperdonable, tengo dolor verdaderamente.  
Elroy: escuche, no pido a lo qué se me perdona, pero a la época, el contexto no era fácil. ¿Qué podía hacer? Usted era injoignable y nadie no sabía dónde estaba. Tenía la educación de estos tres chicos y traté de hacer como bueno él me parecía, que haga honor a su medio.

Albert: ¿A riesgo de hacer pasar quelqu' uno para casi - muerto durante varios años? ¿De cortarlo de su familia y de Candy? ¡Usted sabía muy bien que ciertas cosas se dibujaban a la época y no diga que no se había dado cuenta de eso! ¡Que alguien haga honor a su medio no quiere decir dirigir su vida y hacerlo completamente desgraciado! ¿Por qué, por qué se ensañó así con él de esta manera??  
Elroy: no me ensañé con él como ustedes dicen trató de defenderse la tía abuela y les aseguro que no fui dado cuenta totalmente, yo  
Albert: Bastante, creo que será todo para aujourd' hui, usted me disculpará, pero tengo asuntos urgentes que hay que tratar. (Estoy afligida pero ciertas cosas no pasan o más bien tal vez hace falta más tiempo pero todavía no puedo perdonar, no puedo)  
Él salió el que dejaba ello trastornado.  
Al otro lado del castillo, Candy se despertaba.

Candy: ¡qué noche!! Tengo la impresión de salir de un sueño, y sin embargo yo no soñé, no. Recuerdo que ellos dos me acompañaron hasta la puerta de mi habitación y que nosotros nos habíamos prometido de volver a verse hoy.. Terry fue el primero y hubo Anthony.. Era verdaderamente como a un sueño. El vestido de la víspera puesto sobre una silla lo demostraba. Esto fue tan maravilloso, Terry, tenía la impresión de bailar sobre una nube. Anthony, tenía la impresión de estar en la seda.

¿Ella miró el vaso siempre presente sobre el velador de alabastro, otro ramo soberbio de rosas trônait, sonríe «nuevas rosas cada día, Anthony pero por qué acaso me encuentro diferente hoy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?» Ella comprendiera en seguida por qué y el mensaje, en los rosas, había una pequeña rosa roja pero quien había sido colocada en el centro del ramo, era el más discreto pero a ella sólo, eclipsaba todas las demás. Era la primera vez en que ella recibía a una rosa roja.

Candy: es claro que ninguno de dos no me es indiferente, sino pertenecer a tres, esto no va a ser posible mucho tiempo. ¿Nunca habría creído si mi vida tomara una vuelta igual, cómo acaso podría hacer? Dejar hablar su corazón, sí quiero pero él no puede hablar a la misma altura para dos, esto no es posible Ella apretó las manos sobre su corazón. «Terry, soy yo quien creo ir a hablarte. No me expresé mucho. Tienes el don de hacer latir mi corazón como alguien». Ella sacó a la rosa roja del ramo y respiró su perfume «Anthony.. Él emana de ti tal calor y tal dulzura soy apaciguada en seguida y no tengo más angustia..»  
Ella se vistiera y encontró Albert  
Albert: ¿Buenos días Candy cómo vas?  
Candy: Buenos días Albert, tengo tanta imagen en la cabeza, no realizo muy bien todavía.  
Albert: comprendo hizo Albert sonriendo pero puedo decirte que haces una impresión muy fuerte sobre ellos todos.  
Candy: ¿Es verdad? ¿Cree? dice Candy, sin embargo yo  
Albert: ¡No es que le creo, es que estoy seguro de eso! Oh al hecho, Terry me encargó transmitir que estaría ausente para el día.  
Candy: oh bueno, le agradezco respondió por Candy un poco humiliada de aprender esta noticia de esta manera. Querría admirar el parque todavía mientras que es el tiempo.

Albert: Por supuesto, comprendo le dice Albert de un aire extraño. Hasta luego  
Cuando ella se alejó, él la miró largamente y devolvió a sus asuntos.  
Ella se había puesto un mantón muy espeso de mohair porque el aire comenzaba a hacerse verdaderamente el que hasta pinchaba por el día cuando ella percibió a Anthony saliente del invernadero.  
Anthony: Buenos días Candy, espero que no seas cansada demasiado  
Candy: Buenos días Anthony, no, te agradezco, no realizo todavía demasiado. Esto me parece todavía tan loco. Es verdaderamente la primera vez a la que asistía a una noche de esta envergadura, y yo..  
Anthony: sé le dice Anthony, pero fuiste la más magnífica y más bella de ellas todas  
Candy: te agradezco, es muy gentil verdaderamente  
Anthony: Sabes, no pienso que esto es gentil es la verdad.  
Ella no respondió por nada sino podíamos ver que probaba ampliamente este cumplido.  
Anthony: ven, voy a mostrarte el invernadero, soy el único al que hay que introducir allá.  
Candy: ¡oh con alegría!  
Ellos penetraron en un edificio vítreo no muy alto pero muy largo y lo que ella vió él cortó el soplo.  
Había allí toda clase de rosas, todos colores, esquejes y secretarías del juzgado estaban cuidadosamente en preparación en una esquina. Este espectáculo era casi iluso, porque ella tenía la impresión de ver de nuevo a Lakewood en llena Escocia.  
Anthony: ¿en qué piensas en eso?Anthony: ¿en qué piensas en eso?  
Candy: ¡es maravilloso Anthony es mágico! ¿Cómo pudiste? Te hizo falta tanta paciencia y el tiempo  
Anthony: no pienso más en el tiempo, sabes cuando me ocupo de los rosas. Y luego entre otro(a), es lo que me permitió valorar con otra cosa él dice de repente de una voz una poco debajo de la normal.  
Candy: (Esto está allí, él va a decirme lo que le llegó. Te escucho ella se dice). Ellas están en el refugio en invierno, no sufren demasiado frío. ¿Y en verano, no los sacas? Discúlpame, digo tal vez una tontería  
Anthony: En absoluto. En invierno, hay una temperatura constante que es mantenida, ellas no sufren demasiado efectivamente. Las que salieron en primavera y en verano no son vivaces, hay que replantarlas cada año.  
Candy: Conoces verdaderamente todo sobre los rosas, como hablas de eso bien  
Anthony: No sé sino tengo previsto hacer seriamente mi profesión. Sabes no hay nada que me guste disponer espacios y crear bellos jardines. Sin jardín, ni parque, una morada que ella cual sea pierde de su carácter.  
Candy: ¡Encuentro esta idea excelente!! se entusiasmó Candy. ¡Estoy tan contenta!! Es hecho verdaderamente para ti  
Ella estaba a punto de ir a una esquina o flores estaban bajo un género de tejido bastante espeso pero la desvió.  
Anthony: Ven, voy a mostrarte mi otro lugar.  
Ellos fueron hacia una pequeña construcción oval situada un poco a altura perforada de multitud de agujeros.  
Candy: Qué es ella muy dice asombrada  
Anthony: ven, voy a mostrarte otro lugar donde me sienta verdaderamente a mi gusto.  
Él le mostró el interior del palomar, esta mañana la mayoría de las tórtolas habían salido pero quedaba en su altura una pareja que se recalentaba de allí roucoulant.  
Ella se quedó de allí sin voz.  
Anthony: ¿esto no te gusta? él hizo inquieto  
Candy: Oh si, te aseguro todo lo contrario. No sabía que también te ocupabas de pájaros  
Anthony: Tórtolas y palomas, si, también me ocupo de eso.  
Candy: ¿y en invierno cómo haces?  
Anthony: yo paja el interior del palomar, y si hace frío verdaderamente demasiado, hay un lugar, donde los recojo hasta si sostengo difícilmente de verlos en jaula.  
Él bajó una pareja de tórtolas que no se movió cuando los tomó.  
Anthony: Tuyos, toma de allí una  
Candy: Oh yo no querría darles miedo  
Anthony: No te inquietas, te aseguro que ella no despegará  
Vidente de los agujeros más pequeños ella pidió la razón.  
Anthony: esto están para sus niños para que no se escapen. Cuando ellos son jóvenes, no vuelan demasiado alto. Puedo decirte que en primavera, tuvimos de allí por lo menos una decena.

Ella acarició a la tórtola y saboreó la calma que reinaba dentro del palomar enturbiado solamente por unos arrullos.  
Candy: cual calma, cual descanso, comprendo que te guste tanto este lugar.  
Anthony: en primavera, a la temporada de los amores, puedo decirte que no es completamente la misma cosa a pesar de todo, es un poco menos tranquilo él dice sonriendo  
Candy: ¿Oh bueno? Ella se sentía enrojecer instantáneamente pero no podía dominar absolutamente.  
Él tomó su coraje a dos manos y le dice: ven tiene allí un tejadillo detrás.  
Candy (ca está allí, va a decirme) ella le ayudó y le dice muy despacio: Anthony, estoy dispuesta a oír todo, prefiero más bien que de no saber, t' aseguro, sé que sabrás decírmelo muy bien …  
Anthony: ¿Cómo sabes? Yo, tú También sabes encontrar exactamente las palabras que hacen falta …  
Candy: Si quieres, podemos esperar todavía un todo niño poco, sabes, no hay que sentirte obligado, yo no querría sobre todo que esto fuera demasiado duro para ti..  
No ello cortó repentinamente a Anthony que pareciera de repente inmenso a Candy, creo que es el momento él dice de una voz extraña. Ven le dice arrastrándole,

Archibald, Annie, Patty y Allystair fueron sentados frente a un notario y a un hombre que se preguntaba desesperadamente si su inglés no iba a ser demasiado malo.  
Ambos hermanos se habían reencontrado. Ninguno no habría podido sospechar lo que había llegado cuando se les los dos veía pelearse y regatear a mejor mejor, una sombra de tristeza pasaba a veces por la tarde sobre uno por la tarde sobre la otra, pero todo esto fue muy rápidamente barrido por una envidia loca de coger el tiempo perdido.  
Archibald: ¿Así, es señor de la Rochefoucault?  
Sí, soy la cabeza de familia actual, Señor el duque Juan de la Rochefoucault, me designaron para tomar su sitio.  
Allystair: ¿Le designamos, no es su heredero directo?  
Juan: No, finalmente es decir, soy su sobrino y me designó. Busco actualmente a su heredero directo. Somos una de 20 familias aristocráticas francesas más conocidas. Nuestros orígenes suben hasta el siglo 17. Nuestra familia es bastante extendida ver mucho. Vamos a decir que nuestro patrimonio puede permitirles por lo menos a 10 generaciones vivir únicamente de sus rentas, finalmente si éste no es dilapidado dicho el hombre con una pequeña mueca. El último duque falleció sin heredero finalmente es lo que se creyó durante muy mucho tiempo. Él hizo lo que se llama un matrimonio de conveniencia o un matrimonio de dinero y nunca pudo tener heredero.

No obstante mi tío que viajaba mucho fue algunas veces a los Estados Unidos y durante uno de sus viajes en barco, encontró una mujer que fue el solo y único amor de su vida.  
Archibald: ¿Espere, usted quiere decir que su tío estuvo en los Estados Unidos pero a la región de Chicago?  
Sí, es lo que él mi dicho y me habló también de un lugar donde habría ido. Él hablaba de eso siempre con mucha emoción, me decía que era un muy bello lugar prados de un lago, creo, una propiedad con un jardín magnífico cubierta de flores, no recuerdo más..  
Archibald: ¿Usted dijo una propiedad cubierta de flores, çà no sería rosas por casualidad??  
¡Sí!  
Allystair: ¿la propiedad se llamaría Lakewood?  
¡Si, es exactamente çà!!! ¿Pero cómo sabe?  
Allystair: ¡porque conocemos muy bien esta propiedad y por eso!!  
Archibald: ¿Usted quiere decir que su tío conocería a Lakewood??  
Juan: Sí es lo que él me dijo. En el barco que lo devolvía en Francia conoció a una muy mujer guapa, una americana, mi tía Gwendoline. Esto fue el flechazo absoluto. Una vez recogidos, mi tío que era muy enamorado verdaderamente quiso divorciarse desgraciadamente pero, él nunca pudo. Él hasta quiso pasar en fuerza y presentársela a la familia pero ciertas buenas almas hicieron todo para complicarle la vida. Él se ocupó de las necesidades de mi tía Gwendoline para que no falle estrictamente de nada. De su amor nació una descendencia que ha sido tenida mucho tiempo secreta hasta este mi tío me le diga sobre su cama de muerte.

Después de este nacimiento, mi tía que no podría aparentemente más sostener esta situación y habría vuelto a los Estados Unidos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mi tío. Está allá dónde se pierde su rastro. Las solas cosas que pude saber son que según mi tío, habría habido ciertamente un niño, y mi tía poseía este medallón que le dejó. Mi tío me dijo que si había tenido una chica, ellos querían llamarle Cécile y un chico, esto habría sido Pedro. Es todo lo que sé, hasta este anuncio pasado en el periódico y a lo que mi notario le encuentra. Es capital que reencontrábamos este niño que sería el heredero único titular porque no le escondo a quien numerosas personas esperan sólo una cosa para dilapidar todos los biens y los castillos del patrimonio familiar.  
Archibald miró a Allystair, se alejaron en una esquina: ¿di pues a Ally, acaso piensas en aquello en lo que pienso?  
Allystair: ¿crees? ¡No, sería increíble y sobre todo extraordinario! ¿Pero cómo oh crees que sería Qué??  
Archibald: ¿escucha, esto explicaría su semejanza asombrosa con Rosemary no? ¡Todo coincide, todo!!  
Allystair: ¿entonces, sería pues francesa y de cepa más alta?? ¡Esto entonces!! ¿Y hasta si es de muy lejos, ella pertenecería y a la familia André y a esta familia francesa??  
Archibald: escuche ellos todos, creo que el mejor que hay que hacer habría que ir a encontrar lo más pronto posible una partida de nacimiento y creo que nosotros seremos todo paso de exceso para encontrar lo que busco  
Patty: si podemos ayudarte, será verdaderamente con el placer más grande  
Annie que había comprendido todo: hace falta que saquemos en claro esta situación lo más pronto posible, para ella ya ante todo  
Le agradezco todavía verdaderamente por su ayuda dicha al hombre con una luz de esperanza en los ojos.

Ellos se sentaron en un murete de piedra, el lugar fue muy bien abrigado por un tejadillo y por tejos muy altos. El sol de otoño dispensaba sus últimos rayos antes de un invierno que se anunciaba riguroso.  
Anthony sólo le hizo una de sus miradas cuyo secreto tenía: ¿No encuentras que se es muy así? Yo podría pasar horas y horas, pero ahora, no soy único más y es çà que cuento más en mis ojos.  
Ella lo miró a hurtadillas sin decir nada pero probaba una plenitud que no había sentido después bien mucho tiempo.  
Candy: Anthony, yo.. Yo también, meriendo en estos instantes, no puedes saber …  
Él tomó su inspiración: ahora voy todo a contarte.  
Curiosamente, cada uno había guardado a una tórtola y la acariciaba, los volátiles en pregunta estaban muy felices por otra parte de su suerte y querían en ningún caso irse. Él reinaba una calma casi perfeccionada como si la naturaleza no quisiera enturbiar este instante.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
REVELACIONES

Candy muda esperaba que Anthony se decidiera. Él la miró, cuántas veces había cogitado esta escena en su cabeza, cuántas veces lo había esperado, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Su mirada cruzara de nuevo la de Candy, se lanzara.  
Anthony: lo que voy a decirte no es fácil verdaderamente, esto va a recordarte momentos difíciles, yo también, te reconozco pero hace falta, sí hace falta que te lo diga, quiero que esto sea dicho una vez para totalmente para no volver más allá. Tengo cosas tan ciertas que te piden, si no quieres responderme, comprendería muy bien. Sepa una cosa más importante, es que, nunca te prometo, nunca quise hacerte sufrir. ¿Entonces, he aquí, quería saber después de mi caída, qué, nos ocupamos de ti por lo menos?  
Candy: ¿ocuparse de mí? Pero yo (que él se preocupe de lo que le había llegado a ella emocionara a Candy en lo más hondo de ella misma). Me acuerdo haberte llamado y haber llamado durante los minutos que me parecieron los más largos de mi vida pero no respondías por nada y te veía inmóvil sin reacción, inerte (de un solo golpe, todas las imágenes que ella creía que había olvidado le volvieron a cabeza con una claridad que misma la asombró. El coraje estuvo a punto de faltarle pero ella se dice «hace falta que yo también continúe, hace falta.. Para él y para mí) y después de un inmenso agujero negro. Me desperté en una cama y ví a todo el mundo en lágrimas, después de yo (ella debiera pararse porque el coraje que creía que había lucido faltó de un golpe, era demasiado duro, tragó sus lágrimas y continuara) Después todo el mundo fue a una ceremonia, no estaba en estado y yo (su voz se hacía cada vez más ronca) Anthony que sentía su pánico vino a su ayuda.

Anthony: Querida Candy, está allá dónde lo que voy a decirte difiere completamente de lo que se quiso hacerle creer en todos. De hecho, después de la caída que hice, casi me reencontré muerto. Supongo que como por casualidad, nadie no pudo venir para verme. Me hospitalizaron en un primer tiempo uno de los hospitales más grandes de Chicago que se especializan en las personas que se reencuentran en comas muy graves. Supe que milagrosamente la médula espinal no había sido tocada, los médicos se preguntan siempre cómo. Estaba en el límite pues pero como mi corazón latía siempre, no podía ser considerado como muerto. Me quedé en este estado, durante muy mucho tiempo. No te describiría el lado médico de la cosa, porque supongo que debes estar todavía mejor colocado que yo para saber. Vas a tomarme ciertamente por un loco, pero sé que a ti, puedo decir todo.

Un día, me sigo como sacado de mi cuerpo, había personas alrededor de mí pero no podía decir nada. Y luego, yo yo sui reencontrado en una inmensa luz dorada, y ví a mi madre, quería quedarme tanto cerca de ella y luego, no sé cómo explicarte, esta sensación, y reabrí los ojos, y la primera cosa que ví, es la cara de una enfermera inclinada sobre mí.  
Después de este despertador, hizo falta que me reacostumbrara a cosas tan elementales como hablar, lo que tuve mucho dolor al principio que hay que hacer. También sufría fracturas múltiples a las piernas y a los brazos, también de jaquecas muy fuertes. También tuve problemas bastante gruesos con mi espalda. Si sabías todas las sesiones de reeducación que debí hacer pero quería salir tanto de este lugar. Y luego, me preocupé de lo que no veía nadie. Entonces me contaron que tú, te habías ido a casa de convalecencia en respuesta a un choque nervioso muy grave. Esto no te asombrará ciertamente, sino cuando se me dijo çà, no creí más bien en eso un segundo o, sentía que algo no estaba pegado. En cuanto a Archi y Ally, los médicos me decían siempre que visto mi estado, hacía falta que tenía un absoluto tranquilo y que visitas me perturbarían. Bien evidentemente, no creí en eso tampoco. Comprendí muy rápidamente que me reencontraba sin margen algunoDurante meses y meses, soy réhabitué a vivir y quería sobre todo salir tanto de este estado. Escribí a correos y a correos, no puedo decirte cuánto.

Un día, la tía Elroy vino para verme. La bombardeé bien evidentemente preguntas como sospechas de eso pero todo había sido orquestrado perfectamente, y ella me dijo la misma cosa que a los médicos. Sabía que se me mentía pero no sabía lo que se había tramado detrás de mi espalda, la aprendí vas a saber cómo, como lo que un día todo acaba por saberse. Quise recolgar fuerzas y quería sólo a nadie sospecha sólo había tenido este accidente.  
Un día, no apreciándolo más, le escribí al gran tío William, como desviamos al correo, ciertamente, nunca lo sabría. Todavía me quedé durante un cierto tiempo en este hospital, grande tía vino para verme todavía dos veces hasta el día, en que tomé mi decisión, como no sabía dónde usted estaba y que no quería de nuevo afrontarla sobre todo, me fui a Europa. Me puse en relación con la rama escocesa de la familia. Dije que para volverme a poner de mi convalecencia, necesitaba aire marino y tonificante de Northfolk que me aconsejaban los médicos. de obrero, pero fui calzado en este hospital y no podía hacer nada.

¡Crees bien que la tía abuela apoyó mi petición bien evidentemente más bien dos vez que una!! Traté de recuperar un ritmo normal de vida, pero ciertas cosas permanecían quebradas en mí. Hasta el día cuando el gran tío vino y que tú, estabas allí, no esperaba verte de nuevo más, si sabías Candy, cuando te ví de nuevo, es el gustado bello regalo que podía tener. No sabía cómo hacer, porque sabía la amplitud del choque que esto corría peligro de provocarte, estoy afligido para el dolor que te hice, querría siempre. Sé por Albert ahora que se quiso hacerme pasar por fallecido, esto tiene arreglar los asuntos de algunos.  
Pero ahora sé que mi vida acaba de tomar otro sentido. Voy a decir aquello en lo que pienso en algunos. No quiero seguir una vía que se me habría trazado, quiero seguir la vía que he sido escogido y esto en todos los dominios. ¡Por otra parte, tengo bastante sommeillé como çà, ya es hora que las cosas cambien! ¡Más que el gran tiempo! La tía abuela, lo detesté, no puedes saber a qué punto sobre el momento, pero finalmente ahora le compadezco. Quise renegar mis orígenes durante muy mucho tiempo, pero sé que ahora se le puede difícilmente y esto me supo que en toda situación había bueno y el malo.  
Hay sólo una donde todo podría ser bueno, una sola.. (Él hiciera una pequeña detención)

En cambio, esto no me impedirá decir lo que tengo que decir cuando lo quiero y de elegir como le oigo. No sé si se puede perdonar este género de cosa, no sé.. Sé que llevaste brillantemente tu vida y que hiciste encuentros (su mina se ensombrece un poco). Quería justo agradecerte por estar allí, gracias A menudo, me preguntaba si pensabas en mí pero actuar como un egoísta, no gusto çà. Yo, tendría otras cosas que hay que decirte quiénes no tienen nada para ver sino no es ni el momento ni el contexto, creo.  
Perdóname a Candy si te hice sufrir, perdó: ¿Perdonarte yo? Pero Anthony, te perdonaré uno mil, dos mil veces, te perdonaría siempre. No sé en cambio si podría perdonar a los que te hicieron tanto dolor, no sé. Hace falta que realice. ¿Cómo pudimos hacerte çà, cómo??? ¡Nunca quererte pero, nunca podría quererte!!. No rechaces sobre ti, la falta de los otros, te ruego. ¡No tienes nada para reprocharte, nada! Eres el hombre más valiente quien nunca encontré y el más voluntario. Sabes, hasta si yo, finalmente mientras que estaba en Inglaterra y bien después, tenía siempre un pensamiento como ti. Debo reconocerte que cuando caíste, no pude evitar creer en la echadora de buenaventura que habíamos ido a ver. No creías en eso con razón. Yo he sido querido tanto después, porque me dije que era de mi falta, si no había tenido esta idea ridícula y yo.. . Ella no pudiera continuar, explotó en sollozos  
Anthony: oh no, no lloras por favor, te ruego, no lloras (él no podía sostener de verlo llorar)  
Ella quiso apretarlo pero algo le decía que no era el momento, no podía. Ella le apretó mucho la mano. Ella tenía las manos heladas pero encontraron muy rápidamente un calor dulce al de Anthony.

Anthony mismo se decía: ¿acaso ahora le digo lo que me consumo de ganas de decirle desde todos estos años? Hace falta justo que le deje el tiempo de asimilar y sin embargo allí lo que soñaría con hacer, es de abrazarlo y de decirle a qué punto, ella me faltó durante todo este tiempo, cuando es la sola que me haya ayudado a valorar sin que lo sepa, que soy totalmente loco por ella cada vez más cada día... Si esto se encuentra, le gusta otro... Decirle que es el amor de mi vida y que nadie, nadie nunca podrá reemplazarla. No voy más a poder valorar muy mucho tiempo, todavía un muy pequeño esfuerzo y yo …  
Candy: (Anthony, me dijiste todo. Te hizo falta un coraje inaudito porque no me reconociste todos los sufrimientos que habías atravesado. Estás allí, siempre a encontrar la palabra justa. Tienes tus fallas pero tienes tan ahora una fuerza fenomenal todavía más impresionante que antes. Te pido justo un todo niño poco tiempo, no hay más para mucho tiempo pienso)  
Ella se estremeció a pesar de su mantón. Ellos miraron alrededor de ellos y hasta no eran bosquejo que el día había comenzado a decaer.

Él se volvió hacia Candy de repente muy angustiada. Con trémolos en la voz y toda trembladera, ella pudo sólo decirle

Anthony: vas a tener frío, volvamos.  
Candy: oh espera, tenemos todavía un poco de tiempo ella dice y luego hay que recoger a las tórtolas, es tan amable como lugar.  
Anthony: ¡tienes razón, vienes vamos!.  
Ellos todavía se quedaron durante unos minutos, sin saber por qué ella no podía resolverse a volver.  
Anthony: él va a hacer falta volver, tienes frío.  
Candy que tiritaba y abofeteaba dientes: sí tienes razón.  
Ella suspiró también esta vez a disgusto, lo que no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Anthony.  
Volviendo a Northfolk, él debiera hacerse realmente violencia para no abrazarla locamente.

Ella misma pensaba (en Mi dios, yo estoy en una vuelta de mi vida, sé que voy a ver a Terry, ciertas cosas comienzan a hacerse más claras para mí,) antes de salvar las marchas, tuviera sólo el tiempo de decirle: Anthony, deja yo justo todavía un todo poco de los tiempos, justo un todo poco poco por favor, pasé uno a la tarde maravillosa, gracias,  
Se estrechó contra él y se fuera tan rápida en los pasillos que le dejaban enturbiado pero feliz.  
Volvió a su habitación el corazón el que latía a romperse y miró a las rosas a los reflejos ahora y rojos cobre iluminaCandy: Esto está allí, le dije no sé lo quién me llega Pero por el momento, hace falta que vea a Terry lo más pronto posible, hace falta que le vea ella se dice repentinamente decidido a lo que las cosas se decantan.  
Ella se preparó para bajar cena, sabiendo en lo sucesivo lo que quería y debía hacer. Ella puso un vestido rojo sombrío que subrayaba su tamaño grácil subrayado de un inmenso cuello y muñecas en encaje.  
Encontró Albert sentado en medio de unos invitados escogidos sobre el postigo así como Terry. De su mirada, Candy comprendiera en seguida que algo había pasado  
Candy: ¿qué es lo que pasa? Yo lo sabría hace un rato.  
Albert: ¿Oh tú he aquí Candy, te esperábamos pero dónde fuiste pasado pues? Mintiera Albert que sospechara pertinentemente con el que había pasado la tarde.  
Candy: discúlpeme de mi retraso, pero la tarde era tan soberbia ella dice aterrorizada buscando mirada Anthony. (Si él llega al mismo tiempo que yo o hasta después, çà se sabrá, y çà no lo quiero a ningún precio) ella misma se dice asombrada por la vehemencia de su tono.  
Él era perfectamente impasible platicando entre otros invitados. Ella agradeció por la mirada a Anthony y a Albert.  
Terry se adelantó hacia ella: puedo hablarte después, hace falta verdaderamente que te hable.  
Candy: con alegría, por supuesto (siento que él tiene también cosas importantes que hay que decirme, voy a saberlas en poco tiempo).  
La cena le pareciera interminable. Anthony parecía muy tranquilo y apaciguado. Sólo sus dedos tapotant de vez en cuando sobre la mesa traicionaba un nerviosismo invisible en los ojos de ellos todos. Los que le conocían habrían podido decir que le había pasado algo importante, sus ojos eran de un azul de porcelana y de un pedazo tal que ellos le traicionaban. Llegó el tiempo de pasar al salón.  
Ella disimulaba peor su nerviosismo (¿pero qué espera? no voy adelantarlo a pesar de todo, voy a irme delante de, esto lo llamará, espero)  
Ella saliera y fue en un pequeño salón medianero al amparo de las miradas. Terry llegó unos instantes que bebían a sorbitos un armagnac.  
Terry: ¿y aunque hagas totalmente sola? Yo te buscaba  
Candy: yo te esperaba, creía que tenías cosas que hay que decirme.  
Terry: efectivamente, lo tengo y quienes son de importancia.  
Candy fue sentada en una poltrona, le pareciera todavía más por la fogarada que se había alimentado en la piezaTerry: (tomo mi coraje a dos manos y luzco di, o sea çà paso, o sea çà robo con efracción, me gustaría poder llevarlo tanto conmigo ahora) bien, no estaba allí hoy y esto por varias razones, voy ciertamente a deber volver muy pronto a Londres, además vamos a proponerme creo otro viaje de negocios mundial pronto. Así como lo decías, soy reclamado, el escenógrafo no va más a tener cabellos a fuerza de alejárseles con pena dicho Terry con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero hay sólo çà. Fui a ver a Susana hoy.  
Candy: ¿y cómo va? ella tuviera dificultad para decir.  
Terry: tanto como después de la noticia que acabo de anunciarle  
Candy: Oh bueno ella respondió consumiéndose de impaciencia.  
Terry: le dije que si ella quería, puede venir para verme en las representaciones que vienen pero que hacía falta bien que realizara ciertas cosas. Candy, escucha, yo, él sacó todo de un bloque, eres y serás la sola mujer a quien querría, sea mi Ophélia o mi Juliette, vengo, olvidamos todo y me soy.  
Hubo un silencio insostenible.  
Se quedó boquiabierta (¿te hizo falta tiempo para decírmelo, pero que hiciste?) Terry yo  
Terry: no pudiste olvidar todo, no pudiste. Ven conmigo, mi juliette  
Candy: Terry, oh no yo nunca olvidé ninguno de nuestros momentos. No olvido nada. Ella se levantó se acercó a él« Pero no puedo dejar todo como çà detrás de mí, si te vas en viaje de negocios, yo»  
Terry: sé mi musa, lo fuiste : Tu musa, oh (él sabía encontrar las palabras que enturbiaban a Candy)  
Terry: tu sola presencia bastará hacer que todo pasa bien, necesito quien estés allí, es todo lo que te pido.  
Candy: supiste encontrar siempre las palabras como alguien.  
Terry: entonces ven …  
Candy: Terry, justo necesito un todo niño poco tiempo para ajustar ciertas cosas y yo  
Él se volvió y dijo de una voz vibrante de celos: ¿entonces, como çà, tienes cosas que hay que ajustar? ¡Eres la sola mujer de mi vida, la sola! ¡Te lo digo y tú pero estoy allí!! fui sólo un aprovechamiento durante todos estos años. Estuviste contenta de encontrarme hasta el día cuando reapareció y ahora nada más; ¡soy estúpido e idiota verdaderamente! Ya que es çà, yo …  
Ella exclamó con una voz ronca que Terry nunca le había conocido: ¿CÓMO OSADOS TÚ ¿DECIR ESTO? ¿YO CONSIDERARTE HACER VALER UNO? ¿PONES EN TELA DE JUICIO MIS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿TODO LO QUÉ ATRAVESASTE Y LO QUE ATRAVESAMOS, LO PONES ENTRE PARÉNTESIS? ¡M PREPARABA A RESPONDERTE PERO CON LO QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIRME, N TENGO VERDADERAMENTE NADA PARA AÑADIR!! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE CAMBIAR A TERRY ASÍ?  
Ella huyó y se fue llorando.  
Terry quebró su vidrio sobre el abrigo de la chimenea y se dice: ¡Ya que es como çà y qué n hay aparentemente que una cosa qué haga presa, nosotros vamos a ajustar ciertas cosas entre hombre esta vez!!  
Él tomó a Anthony separado y le dice.  
Terry: hace falta que yo te hable, es importante.  
Anthony: esto no puede esperar mañana dice a Anthony irritado. Él buscó a Candy de la mirada. Instintivamente, él comprendiera que algo había pasado. ¿Pero dónde está Candy? él pidió inquieto.  
Terry: Esto no te mira. Para lo que tengo que decirte, mejor vale que ella no esté allí. Me gustaría mejor por otra parte que nadie no nos oyera.  
Anthony: ¡Si algo llega a Candy, desolada de decirte que esto me mira que no lo quieras o no!!  
Ambos hombres se alejaron y fueron en un pasillo sombrío aparte.

Terry: entonces ahora hablemos, sabes de qué quiero mantenerte.  
Anthony: Sí, sé y ya te dije que esto no interesaba por mí a dicho Anthony de tono seco.  
Terry: Lo que no sabes, es que le dije ciertas cosas susceptibles hacer cambiar la situación.  
Anthony: Oh bueno hizo Anthony pero …  
Terry: y así como manifiestamente, hay uno de nosotros dos que es de exceso, ves donde tengo como objetivo..  
Anthony: ¿una buena vez para totalmente, ya te dije que esto no me interesaba, fui bastante claro? respondió Anthony que se contenía para no explotar.  
Terry: él va a hacer falta bien que la situación vaya de un lado o del otro  
Anthony: es Candy quien escogerá, un punto es todo.  
Terry: ¡entonces crees como çà que basta que reaparezcas y que todo sea ganado!! ¡Espera, es demasiado fácil!! ¡Muy demasiado fácil!! ¡Unos rosas y el turno es jugado Señor el pseudo jardinero! Afligido, hay un hueso es quien estoy allí y créeme, no oigo ceder mi sitio a nadie y si podías déguerpir sería mejor todavía bien. No sé verdaderamente lo qué ella pudo encontrarte de interesado, no verdaderamente no  
Anthony: ¿çà te mira? Todo lo que pasa entre ella y yo, nunca, nunca lo sabrás.. Comienzas a cansarme con çà, ya te dije que esta historia de duelo no me interesaba, çà comienza a hacer bien dicho Anthony que había perdido su calma.  
Terry que se ponía nervioso cada vez más le agarró y le dio un golpe al hombro: ¡reacciona, por lo menos para una vez en tu vida!  
Él tuviera el soplo cortado por un golpe llevado en el estómago luego a la barbilla  
Anthony: ¡ya que lo tomaste como çà, he aquí mi manera de reaccionar! ¡El primer golpe era para Candy y el segundo esto era para los rosas, no sabes a qué te atacas sino si continúas, vas a saberlo!!

Terry: oh çà, para una vez çà cambio ya Señor reacciona  
Otro golpe en el estómago fuera un llamamiento al orden.  
Anthony: tienes verdaderamente razón, uno de nosotros dos es de exceso, pero yo no te haría el honor de aceptar esta idea de duelo, esto te agradaría muy demasiado  
Terry: te desensartas oh sí dice a Terry que le devolvió su golpe.  
Este tonel la frase de exceso, los ojos de Anthony relumbraron.  
Anthony: Muy bien, ya que lo tomas así, es oído, vamos a ver que ganas. Ya que colocas las cosas sobre este plan allí, te dejo la elección.  
Terry: Perfeccionado, te daría a conocer que mañana  
Anthony: perfecto dicho Anthony que tirita de cólera  
Albert inquieto de no ver a Candy la encontró en su habitación. Cuando ella le vió, se precipitó a él.  
Albert: ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
Candy: Oh Albert, es tan difícil, no comprendo, creía que estuvieron seguros pero no sé lo quién me llega y Terry tuvo palabras que esperé toda mi vida y después, yo, se desmoronara quebrado por el cansancio. Estoy afligida de molestarle con çà pero yo …  
Albert: Querida Candy cortó a Albert estás frente a una situación de elección que no es fácil verdaderamente. Quieres a dos hombres que te quieren en cambio, desgraciadamente allí, no puedo influirte. Usted sufren todos tres, él va a hacer falta que haya uno de ustedes que tome una decisión. ¿Nunca me inmiscuiría en tu vida sino muy sincérement, sé que quieres a Terry pero no crees que pruebas sentimientos dulces enfrente de Anthony?  
Ella tuvo una reacción de regresión: ¡Pero Albert, no es posible!!! Con todo lo que pasó durante todos estos años, esto no puede, acabamos apenas de reencontrarnos y luego Terry hasta si no lo sabe, yo,  
Albert: ¿Reflejados un todo niño poco lo interrumpiera Albert de una voz dulce o más bien confiésate ciertas cosas, no crees? Es difícil pero hace falta. No dije nada sino sabes hay cosas que observé desde hace muchos días y esto no engaña créeme. No sabía que enrojecías tan fácilmente o entonces es muy reciente verdaderamente, si debía citar un ejemplo entre otro.

Quedó muda durante unos minutos, lo miró largamente y le dice: Oh Albert, creo que una vez además, usted tiene razón, pero comprendo apenas lo que me llega, yo  
Albert: sé por experiencia que esto sí es muy difícil ser, pero la sola cosa que pueda decirte es que ellos esperan que te decidas. No actúes con arreglo a ellos y para una vez, piensa en ti, no en egoísta, porque sé que eres incapaz de eso, correa hablar tu corazón, no te pones ninguna barrera y lograrás encontrar lo que siempre buscaste y que mereces más que alguien.  
Candy: tengo miedo tanto de..  
Albert: ellos comprenderán tu elección, no temas  
Quedaron unos tiempos con ella, ellos hablaron largamente. Tres destinos estaban jugándose. Cada uno esta noche se echó a confiar locamente y buscó consuelo en el sueño que aportaba sus sueños y las esperanzas más locas.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
TODO SE PRECIPITA

Archibald se esforzaba en leer registros en muy malo estado. Lucida como Annie, Allystair, y que le bajaba titular de de la Rochefoucault así como el notario leía páginas y páginas sin poder encontrar sin lo que ellos buscaban febrilmente.  
Archibald: hace ya horas que buscamos, me pregunto si vamos a poder encontrar.  
Annie: Finalmente de toda manera, hay bien un rastro de esta partida de nacimiento un poco de por, no pudo dar la luz totalmente sólo, por lo menos lo espero.  
Patty: hicimos los hospitales más conocidos de Chicago, y allí somos en lo mejor de en ninguna parte, esperamos que vayamos a encontrar algo.  
Allystair: espere, orientamos nuestras búsquedas de manera lógica. De toda manera, ella debió ir hacia Lakewood cuando se es único verdaderamente, buscamos siempre un lugar familiar y como esta rama del André tenía una propiedad que no estaba muy lejos. Cuando se es único verdaderamente, es un reflejo de supervivencia, puedo decírselo él dice de un aire raro.  
Patty lo miró: ¿Ally, çà va?  
Allystair: sí no te inquietas, çà ve a ir, te aseguro.  
- ¡Deberíamos encontrar, no es posible, debería sin embargo haber algo!  
Todos 6 todavía buscaron durante un buen final del tiempo. Archi por automatismo tomara un último registro en medio de una estantería. De un solo golpe, Annie exclamó:  
Annie: ¡espere! ¿Usted dijo bien que habría debido llamarse normalmente Cécile, está bien çà??  
- ¡Sí!! ¿Está bien çà por qué usted tiene algo??  
Annie: ¡mire!  
Sobre un final de papel jauni, podíamos ver el nombre de Gwendoline André que había asistido al parto en mayo de 1898 de una pequeña chica que se llamaba sobre el acto Candy, Rosa, Cécile. Aparentemente sobre los archivos, se había quedado muy poco tiempo después del parto y se ido sin dejar rastro.  
Archibald: ¡buena sangre, mira a Ally, estaría verdaderamente bien çà, sería çà que podría justificar orígenes de Candy, este documento es inestimable verdaderamente!  
Juan: Entonces, esto quiere decir que reencontramos tu hija, tío Juan, te había hecho la promesa, puedes descansar verdaderamente en paz ahora  
Allystair: ¡Candy, una verdadera aristócrata, çà entonces!! ¡Cà es verdaderamente más fuerte que todo!  
Patty: ¿pero dónde está pues Candy entonces? ¿Cómo va a tomarlo y sobre todo que es que pudo llegar entre su nacimiento y su abandono a la casa de Pony?

Annie: pienso tener mi pequeña idea. ¡Gwendoline fue mezclada con su familia y no quería un matrimonio forzado, había dejado detrás de ella, el solo hombre a quien quería, tiene sentirse verdaderamente sola en el mundo y no debió tener más la fuerza de educar a su niño, es para çà que le dejó cerca de un orfanato, esto debió quebrarle el corazón, al pobre!  
Archibald: tienes razón, es ciertamente una de las causas más plausibles, de por la proximidad geográfica, todo se explica.  
Juan: ¿Hay que reencontrarlo pero dónde está?  
4 se miraron corridos.  
Juan: ¿Pero qué hay?  
Archibald: nada, pero es que ella debe ahora estar en Francia  
Juan: ¿Perdón?? ¿En Francia?  
Ellos le explicaron un poco el trayecto de Candy  
Archibald: lo que es curioso, es que no nos haya enviado a correo desde un cierto tiempo  
Annie: ¡oh mi Dios, con tal que nada no le haya pasado, sería demasiado horrible!  
Allystair: ¿no te inquietas, estoy seguro que ella va bien, pero es verdad, cómo vamos a hacer?  
Archibald: mejor que tengamos que hacer, hay que irse del último lugar donde ella quedaba.  
Ellos todos se miraron  
Allystair: y bien si se me había dicho que regresaba a Francia, nunca habría creído çà  
Juan: Usted verá la Francia es un muy bello país, espero que esto le guste dice de un aire radiante  
Archibald: y así como çà, nosotros podremos hacernos ver la cuna natal de la familia, desde el tiempo en que no fuimos allá.  
Allystair: ¡la última vez, esto sube efectivamente a muy mucho tiempo, tengo memorias bastante agudas de lecciones de música!!  
Archibald: ¡oh sí, me acuerdo, habías tapado todos los agujeros de los instrumentos con un género de cola de tu invención y después estuviste a punto de tener la boca pegada, no podías deshacerte más de eso, era verdaderamente de un raro!  
Patty: ¿ya? Pero tenías imaginación a la época  
Allystair: estoy seguro que se me habría dejado un poco de tiempo, habría podido hacer esta cola, una muy buena invención dice a Ally falsamente vexé.  
Patty: Ally dice a Patty con una sonrisa, es como çà que te prefiero murmuró  
Annie: Candy, una aristócrata, te das cuenta …

Archibald: sí tienes razón dicho Archi soñador, cuando vamos a volver a verse, creo que tendremos todos de las cosas que hay que decirnos.  
Annie: sí como dices dicho a Annie pensativa

Él era muy temprano cuando ella se despertara. Ella era tranquila pero iba a elegir. Ella necesitaba ser única. La conversación que habían tenido ella y Albert lo había apaciguado. Ella decidió ir todo al cabo del parque hacia el mar. Ella tuviera una idea que le pareció completamente loca pero que quisiera poner en ejecución.  
Candy: voy a ir a verlos mientras que todavía duermen. Sé que se me diría que esto no se hacía sino lo tengo sólo hacer.... Necesito de este momento Sí lo necesito. Más importando para mí hay que más no hacerlos sufrir. Terry me dijo de las cosas maravillosas; hay sólo tú que podía decírmelo …  
Anthony, el tiempo no existe más cuando estás allí, tu calor, tu dulzura …  
Ella se vistió y fuera a casa de Terry en primer lugar, ella se había rememorado lo que le había mostrado Anthony. Ella llegó detrás de la separación absoluta, creció muy despacio y penetró con una precaución infinita en la pieza. Ella tuvo encogido el corazón cuando volvió. El estado de la cama probaba un sueño agitado y tardío.  
Candy: Así como es magnífico cuando duerme, siempre eres tan seductor si sabías Terry, si solamente podías esperar un todo poco poco, dejarme justo el tiempo, un todo poco poco.; y después.. Las cosas que me dijiste son tan bellas.. Tú un aprovechamiento, pero nunca fue cuestión, lo sabes.. No voy más a hacerle sufrir, a hacerte sufrir, nunca quise nunca, Terry..  
Muy despacio, ella se acercó y le hizo un beso sobre la frente. Terry se volvió gimiendo. Él pronunció unas palabras en su sueño «Candy, bastaría un signo, uno nada un único, yo dejaría todo para ti, todo.. Si sabías como te quiera» Ella quedó cerca de él sin decir nada las lágrimas en los ojos luego fuera de allí.  
La habitación de Anthony estaba en oposición de la de Terry, ella misma se asombró de dirigirse con tanta facilidad, empujó un lienzo de pared y penetró en otra habitación, el corazón batiente.  
Candy: si solamente ellos los dos sabían, no sé si les diría un día la vida necesita a veces sus pequeños secretos, necesitaba de este instante sí verdaderamente necesidad de ser única con cada uno de usted dos, sí que seamos únicos sin que nadie no lo sepa..

Ella se adelantó prados de la cama pero contrariamente se quedó a retirada durante un instante  
Candy: Anthony... No habría creído nunca que te vería de nuevo nunca hasta en sueño y ahora estás allí, diríamos a un ángel pero te hiciste uno hombres ahora.. Sí.. Nosotros todos crecimos, maduramos, cosas pasaron y sin embargo Ahora puedo confesarme ciertas cosas, tuve dolor más bien o, no sé, Tú, nunca, no te haría sufrir, nunca contigo, olvido el tiempo Anthony  
Sin despertarlo y con una inmensa dulzura, ella le pasó muy ligeramente la mano en los cabellos, Anthony hablaba también durmiendo, oyera justo «nunca querrá a mí, no es a mí quien escogerá, sino siempre te querré, siempre te quise» Toda trembladera, Candy ahogó las lágrimas que le subían a los ojos, se quedó también durante unos instantes luego se retirara.  
De vuelta en su habitación, no se sentía más enturbiada sino más bien increíblemente feliz.  
Candy: espero que ellos no me quieran.. Soy preferida por dos hombres cuánto únicos. Creo que ya es hora que tome mis responsabilidades y ya es hora que no las haga sufrir más. Ya le pido perdón Terry y Anthony, perdón.. Albert tenía razón, tengo una elección que hay que hacer, justo necesito reencontrarme sola, es todo lo que pido y después, creo sí que voy a dejar hablar mi corazón  
El día comenzaba a levantarse teñido de gris-rosa, todo todavía parecía dormido en el castillo, ella saliera a hurtadillas la que esperara no encontrar nadie.  
Cual no fuera su sorpresa, cuando descendió, de encontrar Albert. Éste comprendiera en seguida viéndolo que algo iba a pasar.  
Albert: ¿Candy?? Eres más que matutina. ¿No tienes nada por lo menos?  
Candy: Buenos días Albert, oh no nada en absoluto, le aseguro. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor por favor?  
Albert: ¿Pero por supuesto, que puedo hacer para ti?  
Candy: Si se me pide, usted podría decir que soy indisponible, yo necesito ser única, comprende, querría ir a mirar el mar, necesito calma.  
Albert (nosotros allí he aquí, mi Dios, es aquello en lo que yo pensaba): Por supuesto, ninguna preocupación, puedo prometerte que no serás molestada  
Candy: Gracias todavía a usted, gracias por todo.  
Albert: te ruego, es completamente normalCuando él lo miró alejarse, se dice justo: Va mi querida Candy, va hacia la vía que vas a escoger..  
Horas más tarde, Terry y Anthony sin querer se reencontraron al desayuno con Albert. Cuando él los viera, se dice: él todavía va a tener allí trajín en el aire donde no me conozco allí, çà debería pronto acabarse de toda manera..  
Terry parecía festivo esta mañana  
Albert: Buenos días, Señores, hace ya un cierto tiempo que nosotros no nos cruzamos  
Terry: Buenos días, sí efectivamente, esto hacía un cierto tiempo.  
Anthony: Sí dice Anthony que fulmina a Terry de la mirada. Sus ojos parecían todavía más azul esta mañana pero de un azul acero  
Ellos platicaron, luego viendo que ellos dos lo buscaban de la mirada, Albert declaró: Candy será indisponible hoy.  
Terry: ¿Indisponible? pidió Terry sobre ello que - viva  
Albert: Sí absolutamente  
Anthony no pidió nada  
Ellos salieron y se abordaron.  
Terry: buenos días, y bien es perfeccionado, creo que vamos a poder explicarnos.  
Anthony: si lo dices, encuentro que todo esto es de un disparate absoluto.  
Terry: Oh te desensartas bien evidentemente  
Anthony: no me desensarto dicho Anthony fuera de él. ¡Cà ahora basta!!! ¡Bien!! ¡Es tu idea!! ¡Perfecto!! Callado me disculparás, todavía tengo algo para hacer pero en 20 minutos, estaría allí  
Terry: Es totalmente escogido. Encontré, será un trayecto de obstáculos a caballo  
Anthony palidece, había acercado caballos de nuevo desde su accidente pero nunca había subido y por eso.  
Terry: ¿y bien dicho Terry viéndole sin reacción esto te causaría un problema?  
Anthony: Absolutamente no dicho Anthony que mismo luchaba. Estoy allí en 20 minutos  
Él volvió salió un sobre y todavía garrapateó unas líneas. Luego él tomó el cofrecito de su madre que le había vuelto a poner Albert y puso la carta sobre la parte superior. Fue invadido por un miedo muy comprensible pero quería así vencer al adversario que él mismo tenía enfrente de él y sobre todo llevarse una victoria. Hasta si la profesión médica le había señalado que rehacer del caballo muy no fue indicado para él, esto que corría peligro de causarle dolores vertebrales, él pensaba sólo en una cosa en este instante.

Anthony: ¡nunca habría creído que esto se presentaría a mí de esta manera, sino si esto debe pasar así o sea, vamos!.  
Por su parte, Terry que se preparaba se decía: Fui un poco duro tal vez cuando se sabe lo que le llegó pero es el único medio que encontré también en poco tiempo. De todos modos, esta situación no puede durar más  
Ellos se reencontraron 20 minutos más tarde hacia las cuadras del castillo, Anthony esperaba ya listo.  
Terry: ¿ya allí dice Terry? Debo reconocerte que soy un poco impresionado  
Anthony: No necesito verdaderamente tus cumplidos y sobre todo todavía menos tu piedad dice a Anthony de una voz acerbe  
Terry: ¿verdaderamente? Vamos a ver cómo te desenredas.  
Anthony: ¡perfeccionado pero no tengo nada para probarte, nada!!  
Terry: ¿sabes lo qué chorreará de eso para el perdedor? Supongo que lo sabes.  
Anthony: no tengo nada para responderte por dicho Anthony que pasó delante de él. Nada. Él era pétrifié por el miedo y escoge un alezan gris, una yegua. Cuando él se acercó, tuviera dos segundo de vacilación y sin realizar exactamente lo que hacía, tuviera los movimientos justos como si nunca se hubiera parado de subir. En el momento, todo giró alrededor de él pero se retuviera y se concentró como máximo.  
Terry también subiera y se decía: O sea es completamente loco u o sea debo reconocerle bien, es valiente verdaderamente  
Él sacara al primero de la cuadra y se dirigió hacia una parte bastante aislada del parque en el norte.  
Terry: ¿bien, estás listo?  
Anthony: le soy.  
Ambos hombres toisèrent mutuamente. Terry se concentrara sobre el trayecto que ellos iban a tomar y tenía sin cesar delante de los ojos la imagen de Candy. «Candy, después de lo que va a pasar, espero muy sinceramente que vengas, te repetiría mi amor, te repetiría las palabras.. Amor de mi vida …»  
Anthony en cuanto a él se repetía la misma cosa «Candy, aunque llega, te quiero como un verdadero loco y después çà te lo diría, porque hace falta que lo diga, sí, no puedo de allí más de retener en mí todo lo que tengo ganas de murmurarte …»  
Ellos se fueron al trote corto hacia la landa …


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
UN DUELO

El cielo era de plomo. El viento comenzaba a levantarse sobre la landa corta.  
Durante un tiempo, todo vaciló alrededor de Anthony, pero se rehiciera rápidamente.  
Terry llegara a su altura y le dice: ¿estás de acuerdo, galopar hasta el pie de la colina allí? ¿Luego una serie de saltos de obstáculos y tan verdaderamente él allí ninguno que pierde, galopar hasta el borde del acantilado, a menos que esto no te cause problema?  
Anthony no respondió por nada y comenzó a lanzarse pasando delante de él. El primer tercio del trayecto en pregunta estaba en terreno llano pero bastante pantanoso. Todo se complicaba después de llegando al pie de esta colina que era de hecho un género de pequeña montaña erosionada ampliamente por el tiempo. Malezas alternaban allí con lugares accidentados y sobre todo diversos obstáculos como setos naturales, troncos de árboles volcados y otro. Cuando se llegaba totalmente arriba, podíamos ver detrás de una pendiente muy rígida que iba hacia el mar y que si incurvait antes de en un género de pequeño vallejo.  
Terry fuera desarzonado durante un segundo y volviera a empezar muy rápidamente lanzándose al pequeño galope.  
Anthony mismo estuvo asombrado de las sensaciones que probaba subiendo, esperaba sobre todo no transmitir demasiado su nerviosismo a su montura. En el momento de su accidente, su caballo había sido derribado inmediatamente, había sido afectado profundamente. A pesar de dolores que él comenzaba a sentir al nivel de la espalda, él comenzó a galopar y se dice «hace falta que yo llegue allá, hace falta, lo tengo verdaderamente bastante vagabundear çà detrás de mí, este accidente, voy a vencerle en todos los sentidos del plazo, voy a ir allá»  
Terry se decía: hace falta que yo deje atrás, él tiene a pesar de todo un punto sagrado, pero tanto peor, voy a sobrepasarte, es todo.  
Él aligeró, Anthony también hiciera. Gavillas de aguas cenagosas salpicaron la landa, hasta si la turba y el brezo ahogaban los ruidos, oíamos los caballos martillar el suelo cada vez más rápido. Anthony de un solo golpe reencontrara unos reflejos que buscaba desde el principio y que le faltaba, feliz de reencontrarlos, volvió a pasar delante de Terry sorprendido. Él hasta hiciera un rodeo por una parte más accidentada del terreno

Terry: ¿él es imprudente dónde que?? Él se lanzó al galope triple.  
La naturaleza completamente silenciosa sin ruido alguno de pájaro ni alma que viva fue enturbiada por dos jinetes flechas de dinero vivo que aceleraban sin cesar su carrera loca.  
Anthony comenzaba a tener dolores persistentes al nivel de los lumbares pero se sentía completamente ebrio de libertad total, lo que le había faltado cruelmente durante estos últimos años. Él probaba cada segundo.  
Terry aligeró y se reencontró delante del primer fin, Anthony llegó muy poco tiempo después.  
Terry: bastante, debo reconocerlo finalmente toda proporción guardada por supuesto.

Anthony: no te pedí nada dice éste ya espoleando su caballo y que comienza a escalar, dolores continuaban dándolo tirones pero él quisiera hacer abstracción como máximo. Él se sentía feliz haber podido subir a caballo. «Nunca habría creído, hace falta que valore hasta el final, hace falta que valore.. »Él pisó los talones su montura y se dirigió hacia la primera maleza bastante sombría.  
Terry oscureció todo derecho como si ya hubiera conocido el terreno. En el momento, la maleza se aclaraba y formaba una forma de semicírculo, era exactamente la misma configuración que el día famoso cuando había tenido su accidente. Hasta haciendo todos losÉl aulló con una voz fuerte «No, más ahora» aulló tan muy como Terry aunque hacia adelante le oyera y se volvió. Anthony cerró los ojos y los reabrió asombrándose de reencontrarse sobre su montura que le guiaba. Después de haberla calmado, él se fue de nuevo y se sorprendió a hacer salto de obstáculo, ocupación que repracticaba aparentemente con un placer no disimulado, no obstante Terry conservaba siempre un avance confortable hasta si Anthony roía del terreno más cada segundo.  
El terreno se hacía verdaderamente muy accidentado, hasta el momento cuando ellos alcanzaron un seto bastante impresionante de tejos. Terry retrocedió, tomara el impulso y más impresionado que aparecía a eso, saltó. El salto fuera digno de las carreras más grandes y hípicas. Él debiera justo calmar su montura que renâclait un poco. Anthony detrás llegó y vió el obstáculo «no sé si me pasará algo, si es el caso mi último pensamiento será para ella» no refleja más y se lanzara. El salto le pareciera interminable, oyera justo el viento silbar a sus orejas y cerró los ojos retocó tierra y se fuera de nuevo emisión en directo al galope triple  
Terry: espera le dice a Terry un poco inquieto, porque la altura de la colina comenzaba verdaderamente a hacerse escarpada.  
Él lo sobrepasó y justo tuviera tiempo de decirle: bravo pero nada no es todavía ganado créeme. esfuerzos posibles, Anthony no pudiera evitar pasar un todo niño poco de su estrés a su caballo que le sintiera sucesivamente encabritándose. Todo volvió a pasar muy rápidamente delante de sus ojos

Él aulló con una voz fuerte «No, más ahora» aulló tan muy como Terry aunque hacia adelante le oyera y se volvió. Anthony cerró los ojos y los reabrió asombrándose de reencontrarse sobre su montura que le guiaba. Después de haberla calmado, él se fue de nuevo y se sorprendió a hacer salto de obstáculo, ocupación que repracticaba aparentemente con un placer no disimulado, no obstante Terry conservaba siempre un avance confortable hasta si Anthony roía del terreno más cada segundo.  
El terreno se hacía verdaderamente muy accidentado, hasta el momento cuando ellos alcanzaron un seto bastante impresionante de tejos. Terry retrocedió, tomara el impulso y más impresionado que aparecía a eso, saltó. El salto fuera digno de las carreras más grandes y hípicas. Él debiera justo calmar su montura que renâclait un poco. Anthony detrás llegó y vió el obstáculo «no sé si me pasará algo, si es el caso mi último pensamiento será para ella» no refleja más y se lanzara. El salto le pareciera interminable, oyera justo el viento silbar a sus orejas y cerró los ojos retocó tierra y se fuera de nuevo emisión en directo al galope triple  
Terry: espera le dice a Terry un poco inquieto, porque la altura de la colina comenzaba verdaderamente a hacerse escarpada.  
Él lo sobrepasó y justo tuviera tiempo de decirle: bravo pero nada no es todavía ganado créeme.

Anthony: ya te dije que lo tenía sólo hacer tus comentarios y todavía más ahora le respondió Anthony, dolores vertebrales bastante tenaces comenzaban a despertarse y a hacerle un todo niño poco sufrir.  
Terry alcanzó la cumbre el primero, Anthony siempre sobre sus talones.  
Terry: bien, debo decir que no creía en eso.. Pero bueno he aquí la cumbre y estás allí también. Bravo a pesar de todo para tu salto, debo decirlo  
Anthony no respondió por nada el aire un poco contratado.  
Ellos descansaron un poco sus monturas puestos en dura prueba sin decirse nada. La tensión comenzaba a hacerse verdaderamente palpable.  
Anthony: estoy listo para el último trozo del trayecto.  
Delante de ellos descendía una pendiente muy rígida.  
Terry: ¡bien si lo dices dicho Terry prensado acabarlo, vamos!

Terry que nunca había dejado verdaderamente de subir durante todos estos años oscureció emisión en directo, Anthony tuviera dolor más y a pesar de toda la alegría que tenía, comenzaba a mostrar un poco de cansancio. Él se hizo adelantar rápidamente a Terry se decía en él mismo «no me digas que es yo quien ganó, de todos modos, paso francamente de eso de razonar en el plazo de ganador o de perdedor. Pero así como nosotros dos sabemos la salida de este trayecto y como es alguien de discurso, voy a poder decirle finalmente todo lo que tengo que decirle, Candy …»  
Él llegó al borde del acantilado.  
Cuando Anthony alcanzara allá, hubiera un inmenso silencio enturbiado por el viento que de brisa ligera comenzaba a tomar fuerza.  
Ellos dijeron mirando nada al contrario el mar, cada uno sabía que después de eso, su propia vida tomaría un muy diferente giro y por eso.  
Terry rompiera el silencio el primero.  
Terry: yo no te diría lo que esto implicaba, supongo que lo sabes.  
Anthony no respondiera por : ya que no dices nada, voy a hacer la petición y la respuesta. Creo que no vas a volver sobre tu discurso, si tienes algo para decirle, ustedes podrán verse una última vez, sé lo que es.. Contrariamente a lo que crees, çà lo comprendo pero el resto, lo sabes muy bien.  
Anthony no respondía siempre por nada.  
Terry: ¿es todo lo qué te hace esto??? ¿Sabes sin embargo lo qué implica esto no tienes nada más para decir??  
Anthony respondió finalmente con una voz sorda: entonces escucha-bien lo que voy a decirte. Consentementde acuerdo, perdí este duelo. Tengo sólo un discurso efectivamente. Para mí, no considero a Candy como le haces. Tienes tu manera, tengo la mía. Te pusiste en rival, y es verdad que lo sigo uno, es la sola cosa para la cual estamos de acuerdo. Perfeccionado, tendrás el primer sitio porque contrariamente a ti, si está feliz con otro, lo dejaría irse, hay sólo su felicidad que me importa más, es la sola cosa que sirve para mí, hasta si es con otro renfrognât-il. Es todo lo que hay a decir.

En cambio, estoy afligido, no voy a desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra para agradarte. Hasta si crees que soy sólo un sueño o alguien de aéreo, no sé, de todos modos, esto verdaderamente no me intereses en ninguna manera. ¿Te agradezco verdaderamente por tu condescendencia, verdaderamente, hace falta que te pida el permiso para que se vea, él y yo, querrías tal vez estar allí para ser una caperuza? ¡Estamos en lleno delirio!! ¡Sobre esto, no tengo verdaderamente nada más para decirte, te agradecería verdaderamente de dejarme una paz real ahora!!  
Él se fue de nuevo sucesivamente hasta no dejándole el tiempo a Terry de responder En su alegría, Terry hasta no soñó con lo que Anthony acababa de decirle. Él estaba demasiado feliz y soñó sólo con una cosa regresar sucesivamente a Norhtfolk, el día que comenzaba a bajar  
Albert comenzaba a hacer allers y vueltas incesantes en su oficina  
Albert: ¿entonces Georges?  
Georges: estoy afligido Señor, pero los busqué, y ninguno de ellos no está allí.  
Albert: ¡sé que no son más de los niños, ni mucho menos!! ¡Pero no es normal! ¿Candy no volvió usted es por supuesto? insistió Albert  
Georges: le aseguro a Señor  
Albert: muy bien, le agradezco.  
Georges: si puedo permitirme, Señor tiene el aire muy cuidadoso  
Albert: puedo reconocerle lo, sí estoy allí, porque sospecho de lo que está jugándose y es importante verdaderamente  
Georges: que Señor no no inquiete, todo va a acabar por arreglarse.  
Albert: si usted lo dice, dice Albert, pero espero verdaderamente que  
Él saliera de su oficina, había varios invitados pero se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer porque no tenía ganas verdaderamente de presidir una cena cualquiera que sea.  
Sin darse cuenta de eso, él se reencontró delante de la habitación de Candy, llamó y cual fuera su sorpresa cuando oyera una voz decirle «sí entre»  
Él entró y la viera el que se hacía falsamente gruñir por Ashley que tenía dificultad bien para desenredar su cabellera, el viento de la tarde había resecado sus bellos cabellos rubios

Ashley: Señorita no habría debido salir sin nada en la cabeza, sus cabellos van a ser estropeados  
Candy: no se inquiete, lo vieron muchos otros.  
Ashley: no es una razón, él todavía va a hacer falta que yo ponerle aceite de corazoncillo  
Candy: le aseguro, no es necesario  
Ashley no lo escuchó y fue por el frasco  
Candy se volvió y dijo: Oh buenas tardes Albert, discúlpeme  
Albert: ¿discúlpame de molestarte a dicho Albert, pero puede saber Candy???. Sin que él sepa por qué, fuera tomado de repente de unas ganas de reírse que tuviera mucho dolor que contiene.  
Candy: discúlpeme pero yo quería hacerle la sorpresa y como me había dicho que recibía esta tarde, yo, pero hay pequeñas preocupaciones técnicas que no había previsto dicha Candy que resistía con uno de su zapato que hay que desatar.  
Albert: ¡eres increíble!! ¡Hay sólo qué puedas hacer çà! Si yo no estaba tan feliz de verte, creo que tendría, pero eres dicho allí tanto mejor Albert riéndose.  
Candy: así como usted me había dicho que recibía al embajador de los Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, quería hacer honor.  
Albert: es muy gentil para ti pero yo  
Ella le miró con un aire muy tranquilo, Ashley que siendo muy concentrado en su tarea de carmenadura, se sentía totalmente en confianza para hablar.  
Candy: Albert, usted tenía razón, hay que saber dejar hablar su corazón. Escogí ella dice más simplemente mundo, no sabía que esto vendría como çà sino escogí.  
Ellos se miraron durante unos minutos.  
Albert: estoy muy feliz verdaderamente de eso para ti. Sabía de todos modos que encontrarías tu vía; estaba seguro de allí.  
Candy: le debo más que todo Albert, y si no había estado allí, yo  
Albert: no hice nada de todo y no me debes nada. Era completamente normal que no te sientas sola, es el menor de las cosas  
Candy: ¿Pero no los vió hoy?  
Anthony: para decirte a todo, estuve bastante ocupado, y no los ví  
Candy: ¿pero no le dijeron nada? dice Candy que comenzaba a inquietarse un poco.  
Albert: son hombres sabes, ellos saben lo que hacen  
Candy: sí usted tiene razón dicha Candy que manchara de concentrarse sobre otra cosa, entre otra sobre la elección de su aseo.  
Anthony volvió en primero al castillo bastante cansado, dolores al nivel de las cervicales y de los lumbares comenzaban a hacerle sufrir bastante fuertemente.  
Sin querer, él y Albert se atropellaron.

Albert: ¿Anthony?? ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, diríamos que volvías, es posible???? ¿No hiciste lo qué creo?? ¡Subiste a caballo???!!!  
Anthony: sí, subí, mismo nunca habría creído en eso sino lo hice. Sí, subí, si usted sabía, todas estas sensaciones, las había olvidado, no puedo traducirle lo que era.  
Albert: no tengo que juzgarte ni decirte aunque sea. Supongo que si te pido cómo vas, vas a decirme a muy bien dicho Albert hecho de repente severo  
Anthony: pero sí, no hay ninguna preocupación  
Anthony: ¿entonces puedes explicarme por qué después hace un rato, te apoyas a la pared y qué tienes los rasgos crispados por el dolor??  
Anthony: no es nada, le aseguro, esto va a ajustarse.  
Albert: ¿sí por supuesto dice Albert, no tienes hasta más calmado, supongo?  
Anthony: si, lo tengo pero le aseguro que todo va a ir muy bien y que estaría en la cena hace un rato.  
Albert: muy bien ya que tú el dicho respondiera por Albert de tono cortante, me atrevo a esperar que no recurrirás a la morfina como había visto una vez.  
Anthony: ¡No!! dicho Anthony que se incorporó hasta si su espalda le hacía sufrir, yo sobrepasaría estos dolores también, no hay razón.  
Albert: bien, te digo hasta luego dice a Albert en absoluto convencido.  
Anthony: discúlpeme pero ella no …  
Albert: no ella no sabe nada lo cortó Albert y no sé aquello en lo que pensaría en eso, no influiría sobre nadie sino decirte bien que verá ciertas cosa  
Anthony: es todo que yo quería saber gracias dice a Anthony que se fue de nuevo hacia su habitación, los rasgos cansados por el dolor  
Albert cruzara a Terry al pie de la escalera y casi supiera todo lo que había pasado viéndole  
Albert: buenas tardes Terry dice a Albert de tono un poco cansado  
Terry: buenas tardes Albert, disculpe por mi dirección, corro cambiarme  
Albert: por favor, usted no tiene que justificarse. ¿Estará presente hace un rato?  
Terry: euh sí, por supuesto, absolutamente.  
Albert: bien dicho Albert que se volviera sintiéndose de repente muy cansado. Espero que ahora en muy poco tiempo, cada uno pueda reencontrar la paz del espíritu y que las cosas van a decirse finalmente como habrían debido decirse siempre. Ahora sé y creo que es el más importante. Todo va a jugarse en muy poco tiempo.

Él mirara por la ventana el mar de aceite esta tarde. Una luna llena se reflejaba dejando al infinito de los millares de pequeños pedazos de dinero fundido. «El frío va a comenzar a instalarse en poco tiempo pensó en Albert pero es extraño, todavía no lo sentimos en el interior mientras que la temporada avanza»  
Ella acababa de prepararse y canturreaba dejándose peinar. Ashley había conseguido devolver volumen y todo sonido que brillaba a su cabellera soberbia y estuviera asombrado que Candy que de ordinario daba signos de impaciencia se deja tanto hacer. El aseo, un vestido azul azul de ultramar al tamaño muy cimbrado y la estola de tul bordada trônaient sobre una silla. Terry dio consignas para hacer preparar sus maletas y se preparara para cenar. Anthony luchaba y quería olvidar sus dolores, se preparara paradójicamente todavía más rápidamente que de ordinario. Cada uno se preparó sabiendo en lo sucesivo que las horas venideras cambiarían radicalmente los destinos.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
UNA ELECCIÓN

Archibald, Allystair, Patty, Annie y Juan eran completamente desocupados delante de una casa en ladrillo típico de la región amiénoise.  
Annie: ¡ves lo qué te había dicho, ella no está allí, mi dios, con tal que nada no le haya pasado! Tan tengo miedo para ella, si sabías  
Archibald: vayamos a ver al portero, sabe tal vez algo  
Juan: sí usted tiene razón, es el mejor medio de saber  
Allystair: esto me hace verdaderamente raro de haber vuelto sobre todo que no estaba lejos  
Patty: ¿Ally no te sientes bien? Si es demasiado duro, sabes, podemos …  
Allystair: No te inquieta, contigo todo irá para mejor él le dice en la oreja.  
Archibald llamó a la puerta del camerino. Una pequeña mujer no más alta que tres manzanas respondiera  
¿Es para qué Señor? dice ésta desconfiada viendo tanto mundo  
Archibald: ¿Discúlpenos a Señora de molestarle, acaso una señorita del nombre de Candy Neige André permanece siempre aquí?  
Candy Neige, esto no me dice nada  
Patty: una señorita rubia con cintas en los cabellos  
Espere, oh sí, a la señorita del segundo, era tan gentil, siempre una pequeña palabra o un niño buenos días. Ella se fue  
Juan: ¿ida pero dónde??  
Sé que ella trabajó mucho, estaba muy cansada por otra parte. Un día, volvió bastante aterrorizada, no salía hasta más de su casa, excepto una vez, no me atreví a molestarla demasiado. Hasta el día, en que un señor todo de negro vino buscarlo en un bello coche. Piense si me acuerdo de eso, lo recuerdo muy bien, porque había una cosa rara a la delantera, como una punta, o un objeto.  
Allystair: ¿un hombre de negro, usted dice, pero cómo era por favor?  
Espere, lo ví muy poco. Él era bastante grande, muy distinguido con un sombrero, he aquí lo que puedo decirle  
Patty: ¿no se acuerda de ningún otro detalle? Es importante verdaderamente por , no puedo decirle de eso más, verdaderamente, sino a un señor que tenía el aire muy con clase. Piense, serví en otro tiempo en grandes casas, entonces sé reconocer en seguida este género de cosa. Oh si, él tenía un bigote muy fino, çà lo ví, pero es todo lo que puedo decirle. Él hasta me dijo que Señorita era muy esperada en alguna parte y que ella venía de una muy alta familia, es para çà que no dije nada. Si no piense pues, nunca los habría dejado irse. Esta señorita, qué puede ser gentil, también como una vez, me dijo algo que me pareció curioso. No lo levanté sobre el momento, no sé si esto puede tener su importancia.  
Archibald: diga siempre, todo lo que nos puede ayudarnos le aseguro será el bienvenido.  
Y bien, un día, ella volvía, me adit buenas tardes y se echó a aspirar. Ella me pidió si no tenía rosas o flores al camerino. Le respondí que no. Muy pareció enturbiada, es la primera vez en que la veía como çà. Le pedí si algo no iba, ella me dijo que no, pero había visto bien que era a pesar de todo extraña. Ella me dijo que había creído que reconocía un perfume de flor que había respirado, hay muy mucho tiempo..  
Archibald: ¿usted está segura que dice dicho Archi de una voz ronca?  
¡Pardi, corona sí!! ¡Todavía sé lo qué digo, no soy molestada todavía totalmente!!  
Archibald: te das cuenta él le dice a Ally  
Allystair: sí dice éste el aire grave pero es completamente imposible, es callado lo sé, ella creyó tal vez que sintió pero esto no va más lejos. Sabes cuando se es lejos de en su casa, completamente desarraigado, nos agarramos a todo que lo que puede hacernos pensar en nuestro mismo universo familiar de los olores.

Archibald: estoy de acuerdo, pero Candy nunca habría hecho çà a este tema y sabes muy bien por qué. Ella nunca se habría echado a pensar en un perfume de rosa como çà  
Allystair: ¿Sí, tienes razón pero es estrictamente imposible Qué Qué quiere decir?  
Ambos hermanos se miraron completamente desviados  
Annie: ¿Archi, estás seguro que çà va?  
Archibald: sí, çà ve, no te inquietes.  
Juan: ¿Y usted no sabe por casualidad dónde de negro le habría llevado este hombre? ¿No sabe verdaderamente dónde?  
Allystair: ¿Archi exclamó de un golpe, un hombre de negro con un bigote muy fino, esto no te dice nada, recuerda, esto podría ser, pero entonces si es el caso, por qué habría venido para buscar a Candy?  
Archibald: Pero di ver en lugar de razonar por enigmas se impacientó Archi  
Allystair: ¡esto se parece rasgo para rasgo a Georges el secretario particular del tío William, recuerda cuando Candy vino para vivir en nuestra casa, estaba allí, esto puede sólo ser lucido!! Estoy seguro de eso  
Archibald: ¿Crees? ¿dice a Archi de consentementde acuerdo pero por qué habría venido y que sucedió sobre todo? Si Candy se fue como çà es porque hubo algo de muy importante, nunca habría dejado todo en plan detrás de ella. ¿Espere él le dice de repente a la portera, este objeto metálico que usted vió o esta punta, sabría describirla?  
Oh usted sabe, no me acuerdo demasiado más, çà en cambio, çà brillaba esto es todo que puedo decir.

Allystair: ¿çà no se parecería a un pájaro por casualidad dicho Ally?  
Ahora que usted lo dice, si es çà, dice la portera, como un género de águila totalmente dorado como quien dice con tres brillantes niños, sí me acuerdo repitió a aquello la que de hecho tenía todo bien visto.  
Juan: ¿Pero son sus armas, si no me equivoco?  
Archibald: absolutamente dicho Archi. Gracias todavía a usted por su ayuda  
Ellos todos agradecieron a la portera y salieron  
Allystair: ¿Georges habría venido para buscar pues a Candy pero entonces después?  
Archibald: veo sólo una sola solución, el tío William quiso verla. Oí decir que él se iba a Europa pero es todo.  
Annie: ¿y usted no sabe en absoluto dónde está?  
Allystair: no, pero vamos a saberlo, créanos  
Archibald: sí, tienes razón, vamos a hacer irnos a un correo en seguida, y normalmente, debe hacerle seguir, supongo.  
Allystair: ¿al saber, acaso crees, que habría podido regresar allá?  
Archibald: ¿Cómo çà allí? ¿En Northfolk crees? Aunque sí podrías tener razón. No sé sobre eso nada, sino quién no intentara nada.  
Juan: esperemos que vayamos rápidamente el saber  
Allystair: no se inquiete, estoy segura que vamos reencontrarlo rápidamente, estamos pronto al cabo de nuestras peregrinaciones, si es caso, mi querida Patty, te haría descubrir el lugar más bello de toda Escocia y la cuna de toda nuestra familia.  
Archibald: Que vió pasar todas nuestras tonterías de niño, paso de allí y las mejores.  
Annie: con tal que lo reencontremos rápida  
Ally: çà ve a ir muy rápidamente ahora, estoy seguro de eso.  
Juan: El Dios le oiga porque yo le reconocería que, yo también tengo prisa de conocerla.  
Archibald: Oh çà usted va a ver, en cuanto se la conoce, es alguien quien perteneciera verdaderamente a su vida.  
Patty: es mi mejor amiga y sé por qué, ella tiene tantas calidades de corazón.  
Allystair: sí, tienes razón, y con çà un corazón de oro.  
Annie: Candy y yo hemos sido educados juntos, es como mi hermana, no podría sostener que le pasa algo

Juan: y bien, tengo verdaderamente prisa de conocerla y de decirle ciertas cosas hasta si confío esto no será demasiado pesado a referirse para ella.  
Archibald: no se inquiete, no será sólo.  
Ellos todos recuperaron el camino del hotel que habían reservado. Una vez llegado, Archi y Ally hablaron un buen final de los solos tiempos dos respecto a este olor de rosa y cómo había podido aterrizar en el tío William.

Albert conversaba vivamente con el embajador americano en Inglaterra.  
Albert: encantada de verte de nuevo a Andrew  
Andrew: Yo también, esto hacía tanto mucho tiempo, usted tiene verdaderamente una morada soberbia  
Albert: sí, si las paredes pudieran hablar, créeme, ellos lo tendrían largo a contarle.  
Andrew: Te reconozco que soy arrebatado de venir aquí. Esto cambia tanta Inglaterra, él allí aquí un toque de romanticismo y de misterio, hasta si el país falla de mí, debo decir.  
Albert: ¿Quieres regresar allá?  
Andrew: ¿A fe mía, esto me roza desde un cierto tiempo, tengo ganas de ver de nuevo nuestras extensiones así como muchas cosas y tú, vas a quedarse todavía cuánto tiempo en Europa?  
Albert: todavía tengo asuntos que hay que ajustar y te reconozco que es tan suspendido a otra cosa él hizo buscándolos de la mirada (¿cómo se hace que todavía no vea ninguno de tres, podría que ya, no pienso en él y sin embargo?)  
Andrew: ¿Pero qué hay, tienes el aire inquieto?  
Albert: euh no, discúlpame  
Andrew: Oh sí, al hecho con relación a lo que me pediste la última vez que se había visto, hice búsquedas y encontré. Hubo bien un sir Lloyd Brown que fue principal cuadras de la reina Victoria hasta la defunción de ésta. La reina poco tiempo antes de de morir le había ennoblecido, hasta si él no le deseaba. Se hizo Lord Brown con çà, un dominio verdaderamente muy confortable en la región de Sussex. Este dominio por otra parte no es mantenido más, registré un poco y reencontré bien rastro de un sir Henry Brown amiral de soldado de infantería de marina que habría tenido un hijo. Él se paró. ¿Me escuchas? él dice interpelando a Albert  
Albert: Por supuesto dice Albert que parecía en otra parte. ¿Qué dices??? ¡Henry Brown pero era mi cuñado!! Entonces Anthony sería …  
Andrew: Hay que ver la descendencia para ver si él puede reclamar al título directo, hice hacer búsquedas a los archivos y debería saberlo muy pronto.  
Albert: ¿Anthony un lord inglés? ¡Y bien çà!!  
Andrew: ¿Son las sorpresas qué reserva para nosotros la vida a veces pero que miras como çà? él interrogó viendo a Albert volverse sin cesar hacia la escalera  
Albert: nada, creo que podemos ir alláTerry estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, se dice: Yo podría ahora ir buscarlo, podría todo decirle pero voy a esperar que seamos únicos después, de todos modos en medio de estos invitados, esto no se notará. Y después él no se dice nada más, prensado que el tiempo aligerara.  
Anthony fue dado tirones por dolores constantes pero pensaba sólo en una cosa: hace falta que yo lo vea de nuevo, hace falta. Pase que podrá, voy a decirle. Después veremos bien. Si esto se encuentra ciertamente, las ocupaciones de mi pequeña vida si bien arreglada recuperarán como antes pero lo que me llegará después. Sólo de verle, será ya tan bueno para mí  
Estaba lista. Ashley estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido hacer con su cabellera. Ella la encontraba diferente esta tarde «va a hacer verdaderamente sensación, es muy bella verdaderamente, no vuelvo de allí esta tarde, pude hacer todo lo que quería sin que no diga nada o que ella pida que se la deje hacer totalmente sólo, parece de soñar».  
Ashley: Señorita, creo que es la hora que usted bajaba  
Candy no respondió por nada  
Ashley: ¿Señorita?  
Candy: ¿Cómo? Oh perdón Ashley, estoy afligida, yo no ais no visto pasar el tiempo, voy a estar retrasada, sí, hay que ir allá.  
Ashley: le ruego (¿decididamente, verdaderamente es rara esta tarde, qué es lo que pasa?)  
Sin querer, todos tres se encontraron a la desembocadura del pasillo antes de la escalera.  
Terry: ¡Buenas tardes Candy, qué elegancia!  
Candy: Gracias ella dice de una pequeña voz.  
Anthony: Eres muy bella verdaderamente  
Candy: te agradezco ella dice bajando los ojos.  
Terry: ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
Candy: Oh sí con mucho gusto ella dice de un aire regocijado.  
Terry: (buena sangre todavía más que unas horas que hay que esperar, más que unas horas y yo podría decirle a mi Juliette, podría todo decirle)  
Anthony: (y bien, habría querido equivocarme bien, pero desgraciadamente, creo que no es el caso, Candy, perdóname, pero te pido justo una última vez para decirte).  
Ellos todos tomaron sitio, las conversaciones resonaban buen tren, todo el mundo parecía satisfecho hasta si ciertas minas eran sólo de fachada.  
En el momento, ella se inclinó hacia Terry y le dice: discúlpame pero hará falta que se : sí, pero por qué no hace un rato, tengo también algo muy importante para decirte.  
Candy: Yo también, pero no te inquietas, vamos a encontrar el tiempo.  
Terry no manifestó ninguna contrariedad tanto era grande su sorpresa.  
¿La cena que tocaba a su fin y los convidados comenzaban a ir al salón prosiguió «discúlpame, vuelvo» Ella se acercó a Anthony y la llamó« Pero qué tienes?»  
Anthony: Nada, te aseguro a dicho Anthony que lucha cada vez más contra sus dolores los rasgos crispados. Eres encantadora verdaderamente, sabes, quería decirte, eres verdaderamente la más bella.  
Candy: Gracias ella dice encantada. Como podremos vernos por favor, yo tendría algo de muy importante para decirte.  
Anthony: Pero por supuesto cuando lo deseas.  
Candy: (es curioso, él no me pide si se podría de ver hace un rato, diríamos que era más sombrío que de ordinario, tiene el aire verdaderamente cansado)  
Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando Albert le tocaba el hombro: ¿Discúlpeme de molestarle, Candy, puedo verte un instante?  
Candy: por supuesto  
Ellos se fueron hacia un pequeño salón.  
Albert: He aquí. Georges acaba de aprenderme. Figúrate a quien personas te buscan y muy febrilmente.  
Candy: ¿personas pero quiénes?  
Albert: oh los conoces muy bien, se trata de Archibald, Annie, Patricia, Allystair y señor de la Rochefoucault  
Candy: ¿Allystair?? ¿Entonces esta intuición que yo tenía, no falleció al campo de honor?  
Albert: y bien no, para nuestra felicidad más grande.  
Candy: Allystair, oh mi Dios, gracias dice a Candy llorando de alegría.  
Albert: no puedo dejarlos así en la expectativa. Voy a decirles donde estás  
Candy: ¿pero quién es este señor de la Rochefoucault?  
Albert: no cogí todo, sino sé que él quiere verte absolutamente.  
Candy: ¿Verme, yo, pero?  
Albert: ¿sabremos sobre eso más en cuanto él esté allí, no crees?  
Candy: ¿sí ciertamente, pero esto quiere decir que nosotros todos vamos a reencontrarse aquí?  
Albert: y sí, esto parece de allí totalmente, la vida es extraña efectivamente.

Candy: ¿pero Ally y Archi, no están al tanto para Anthony?  
Albert: sí sé y por otra parte, no sé demasiado cómo voy a hacer.  
Candy: usted siempre me dijo que había que dejar hablar ciertas cosas a veces y mucho allí, creo que es igual.  
Albert: sí, tienes razón. Ellos van a estar tan felices  
Candy: discúlpeme dice Candy que de un golpe pareciera muy prensada, pero hace falta que yo vea a Terry y a Anthony, yo  
Albert: te ruego, hasta luego.  
Ella se fue buscando a Terry de la mirada. Ella lo encontró con una indolencia falsa en el camino de esperarle.  
Terry: ¿yo te esperaba, si íbamos por ahí?  
Candy: ¿sí, pero dónde está Anthony?  
Terry: ¿que importa dónde está, es a mí a quien quieres hablar no?  
Candy: en efecto, pero para lo que tengo que decir, me gustarían mucho ellos los dos que usted esté allí. Finalmente, tengo que hablarle por separado pero hace falta que ustedes estén allí  
Terry dicho: no sé, él tenía el aire un poco cansado, se fue  
Candy: ¿ido pero dónde? (hay ciertamente algo que no fuera, él nunca se habría ausentado sin razón válida como çà sin decir nada, no es absolutamente en sus costumbres)  
Terry: no sé dicho Terry quién comenzaba a perder paciencia.  
Candy: Terry, voy todo a decirle a ellos los dos, pero la sola cosa que le pido, es quienes ustedes estén allí. ¿Por favor puedes concederme este favor?  
Terry: bien señorita Tâche de Son misma hizo un aire burlón, pero muy feliz, ya que me le pides tan amablemente, no sabría negártele, sino por favor Candy, no más demasiado tiempo, verdaderamente en muy poco tiempo, te ruego a dicho Terry que empieza de nuevo a hacerse serio (ella es conmigo y somos los dos únicos, es ya bien, hasta muy bien)  
Cada uno soñaba con las horas que ahora desfilaban hacia la declaración que iba a cambiar su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23  
TE ES

Candy quedó la primera parte de la noche con Terry. Ellos hablaron entre otra de la manera más apaciguada de su carrera así como piezas que él deseaba jugar, ver subir tal vez.. Él también quería pasar a la puesta en escena. ¡Ellos también conversaron con varios invitados pero ella era ansiosa« Pero dónde puede estar él no es normal!» ¿No apreciándolo más, ella dejó a Terry y se dirigió a Albert en gran conversación que la interrumpía «Albert, discúlpeme, estoy afligida, puedo?»  
Albert: Discúlpeme. ¿Candy qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tienes la mina totalmente deshecha?  
Candy: ¿vió a Anthony?  
Albert: Anthony, euh, yo le creía allí pero  
Candy: Lo busqué por todas partes pero es imposible de encontrar  
Albert: ¿euh, buscaste verdaderamente por todas partes? (¿Él debía sufrir demasiado y debió ir a su habitación, cómo podría decirle, no sé cómo ella va a tomarle, buena sangre, qué podría decirle?) él se echara a reflexionar sobre toda velocidad. Él fue tal vez a su habitación  
Candy: ¿Me lo habría dado a conocer si tuviera algo, Albert qué hubiera?  
Albert: Ve a ver si él está en su habitación y prevenme si hay que que sea.  
Ella se dice (hay algo que no fuera claro, sé que Albert nunca me haría este género de cosa, voy tener el corazón nítido en seguida): usted tiene razón, voy ir a ver  
Ella subió las escaleras rápido, la llamábamos pero no respondió, casi corrió por el pasillo: ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? Voy a saberlo.  
Ella golpeó y no oyó nada.  
Candy: ¿Anthony, estás allí?  
Ella rellamó  
Candy: Anthony  
Ella abrió y vió una pieza en la semipenumbra.  
Él pertenecía a semi-sentado sobre su cama, los rasgos tirados por el sufrimiento que luchaba totalmente sus fuerzas contra el dolor  
Candy: ¿Anthony, estás enfermo? ¿Qué tienes?  
Anthony: ¿Candy, estás allí? Oh yo no quería que me vieras en este estado, yo  
Candy: Para el amor del Cielo, dime lo que tienes por favor, te ruego  
Anthony: tengo detrás dolores a veces que me hacen a veces malas sorpresCandy: Anthony, sé que çà no va, habrías debido decirle, te busqué por todas partes  
Anthony: Yo no quería molestarte, eras con Terry discúlpame. Y luego, no quería..  
Candy: ¿No querías qué?  
Anthony: No quiero que me veas en este estado o como un minusválido, no quería. Él tuvo un rictus porque un dolor en barrena le tomaba las cervicales  
Candy: ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar çà? ¡Yo nunca te tomaría por un minusválido, nunca! Ya tienes uno el coraje de afrontar todo lo que atravesaste entonces nunca te tomaría por lo que no eres.  
De repente ella lo viera llorar, no supo si era de dolor u otra cosa.  
Anthony: me siento tan inútil a sufrir siempre y a quejarme.  
Candy: ¡No digas nunca más çà!! dice Candy completamente desamparada.  
Él lo miró y trató de levantarse a precio al por mayor esfuerzos y fue hacia la ventana  
Anthony: hace falta que sepas por qué tengo esta crisis allí en particular, debo decírtelo. Yo, hoy, hice algo que nunca fuera considerado capaz que hiciera. Subí a caballo. Nunca lo había hecho desde este accidente, había perdido todas estas sensaciones. No podría traducirte la libertad que probé. Los médicos no me lo habían aconsejado demasiado visto(ista) una fragilidad vertebral que tenía sino lo hice. Yo mismo puedo tomármelo sólo. Estoy afligido Candy.  
Ella no creía sus orejas y no respondió por nada  
Ansioso él se volvió y le dice: te ruego, dime algo.  
Ella le dice de una voz muy tranquila: no tengo que juzgarte. Si pudiste reencontrar las sensaciones que te gustaban, estoy muy feliz verdaderamente de eso para ti. La sola cosa Anthony, no te pongas en peligro es todo lo que puedo decirte.  
Calmantes comenzando a hacer su efecto, los dolores se difuminaban todo justo pero el cansancio comenzaba a ganarlo.  
Anthony: ¿querías decirme algo?  
Candy: ¿Perdón? Oh, sí, pero creo que mañana será preferible, tus ojos se cierran muy sólo.  
Anthony: pero no, yo  
Candy: ¿sé reconocer ciertas cosas, no crees? Vale más quien seas perfectamente en la escucha para oír lo que tengo que decirte.  
Él maldice interiormente de su estado pero le dice: Tienes razón pero creo que mañana esto estará mejor.  
Candy: Sí, esto no puede estar de allí de otro modo, a mañana. Y prométeme una cosa  
Anthony: ¿Cuál?as pero çà ve a ir, te aseguroCandy: Si nunca, esto no va esta noche, hazle me saber en seguida por favor  
Anthony: no pero te aseguro, una buena noche de descanso y esto estará mejor bien  
Candy: Anthony dice de una voz severa  
Anthony: te prometo  
Candy: Entonces a mañana y buena por la noche  
Anthony: Buena por la noche  
Saliendo, vive el cofrecito de Rosemary puesta sobre un velador y se paró unos instantes  
Candy: oh este cofrecito, él me parece pero es el de tu mamá  
Anthony: ¿sí, te acuerdas?  
Candy: Oh sí, era la primera vez de mi vida que yo veía tantas joyas, te dejo, a mañana  
Anthony: a mañana  
Ella regresó en el gran salón donde la noche debía acabarse pronto.  
Viéndolo, Terry le dice: ¿Candy, dónde fuiste pasado? Te busqué  
Candy: sí, discúlpame tenía algo para hacer, yo estoy afligida.  
Terry (fue a ver ciertamente a mi rival para ver en cual estado estaba pero mañana, está seguro todo esto será acabado): bien diciendo a Terry a precio al por mayor esfuerzos de paciencia, eres buscado Candy, varias personas te pidieron y yo también.  
Candy: ¿y bien continuemos esta bella noche mientras que dices de eso?  
Terry: Sí, pero dime cuando podremos vernos mañana  
Candy: ¿dedales que nos encontraremos, que dices de eso?  
Terry: consentementde acuerdo.  
La noche se prosiguió sin incidente notable, cada uno se retirara en sus pisos. Terry pensó a mañana y en su salida, Anthony dormía profundamente de un sueño reparador agotado por sus dolores.  
Acostada una vez, Candy miró el ramo de rosas y pensó: Señorita PONY, hermana María, usted me dijo que hacía la felicidad del hombre que me acompañaría. Albert, me dijo dejar hablar mi corazón. Cómo nunca podría agradecerle por haber estado allí y para haber sabido decirme las palabras. Mañana, mi vida será cambiada por lo que voy a decir, más duramente habrá que comenzar pero después, creo que esto irá. Voy a evitar de exceso tergiverser esto en mi cabeza.  
Su calma lo asombró ella misma, rêvassa unos minutos y se durmiera.

El día siguiente, Terry se levantó bastante temprano y fue a ver a Albert.  
Albert: Buenos días Terry, usted es muy matutino.  
Terry: Buenos días Albert, discúlpeme yo quería mantenerle de mi salida.  
Albert: ¿Oh se va?  
Terry: efectivamente, tengo compromisos que no pueden esperar más y debo regresar a Londres.  
Albert: ¿Oh y cuándo piensa irse?  
Terry: Muy rápido, le reconozco, es inminente. ¿Puedo ver dos o tres cosas antes?  
Albert: Pero por supuesto le dice Albert que sospecha bien de qué  
Anthony apareciera los rasgos un poco tirados pero visiblemente restablecidos de los dolores de la víspera.  
Ella se preparaba y optó por uno rojo granza. Con calma, ella descendió y cuando los vió se dice: Oh entonces çà, aunque está que ellos los dos estén allí, voy a poder decirles finalmente.  
Cuando ella apareciera, los tres hombres la miraron sabiendo muy bien que este momento no se renovaría  
Todos 4 se miraron sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Ellos hablaron de la frescura persistente que comenzaba a instalarse.  
En el momento, Anthony pensó: hace falta absolutamente que yo vaya al invernadero, porque el frío no va a tardar.  
Se ausentó así como Albert que dejaba a Candy y a Terry sólo.  
Candy: ¿no querrías aprovechar por una última vez del parque?  
Terry: sí, quiero.  
Ellos anduvieron y miraron el mar a lo lejos de un gris de plomo.  
No apreciándolo más, él habló al primero: hace falta que yo te diga, hace falta que regrese a Londres sin tardar.  
Candy: ¿Te vas? Consentementde acuerdo, yo  
Terry: sé que querías hablarme pero antes quería decirte. Te dije ciertas cosas y pienso en ellas siempre. Eres la mujer a quien querría ciertamente más sobre esta tierra. Te ofrezco todo lo que tengo. Ven conmigo, no puedes olvidar cada momento cuando pasamos. Sé que no puedes. Callado me acompañarás por todas partes, necesito tanto tu presencia, sin ti, no soy nada. Ven conmigo, olvida todo. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte del día siguiente. Serás mi Juliette, la sola y el único. Nadie no sabrá quererte como te quiero. No soy un sueño y muy real. Tú y yo, esto está para la vida, estoy seguro de eso, nos vamos ahora sin decir nada en el fin del mundo. No hay más ni Susana para mí, ni Anthony para ti. Nos seremos sólo dos. Venasombró ella misma, rêvassa unos minutos y se durmiera.

Candy: Terry, los sentimientos que tengo como ti están siempre en mi corazón, te quise tan muy. Nunca fuiste un aprovechamiento como pudiste pensar en él. No olvido nada de los momentos cuando pasamos juntos y nunca los olvidaría. No te pido parar todo por mí y nunca lo haría. Yo estoy afligido, no puedo irme en el fin del mundo dejando todo detrás de mí, soy demasiado atado a los que me acompañaron a lo largo de mi vida. Cuando te dejé, recé para que estés siempre feliz. Ahora sé que tienes un temperamento de artista y que quedarse largamente para ti en un lugar, esto representaría sufrimiento.  
Yo podría tal vez seguirte de vez en cuando, pero no me veo correr el mundo como tú, corres peligro de hacerlo muy ciertamente. Me dijiste las palabras más bellas que un hombre me había dicho. Sé que tienes heridas a ti cuando nosotros nos vimos sobre el barco por primera vez, nunca olvidaría. Supiste hacer latir mi corazón como persona pero Terry, cuando te envié a correos más tarde y cuando me fui de nuevo, nunca me respondiste. No de te quiero absolutamente, porque sabía que eras tomado por tu éxito creciente. Sé que pensabas en mí pero falla ello del tiempo y las circunstancias hicieron que no habías poder responderme.

Sé que vas a abrirte plenamente en tu carrera de artista y que serás ciertamente el comediante más grande que la tierra se haya referido. Terry, no me quieras, sino no puedo seguirte. Además, no te conocía un temperamento tan celoso que pude ver y los celos, afligidos pero no puedo sostener. Creíste ciertas cosas mientras que yo mismo no sabía nada. No puedo Terry, no quiero sino no puedo. Todo se hace a dos pero a veces tiendes a olvidarlo, pienso; o por lo menos estos últimos tiempos. No sé si me creerás, pero contigo, supe lo que quería decir la pasión.  
Terry: ¿entonces dice Terry desengañado, çà quiere decir que no quieres venir conmigo?  
Candy: estoy afligida, Terry, no quiero.  
Terry: ¿entonces, él ganó, habría servido sólo para hacerte tener paciencia hasta que lo reencuentres?  
Candy: ¿pero por qué, razonas en el plazo de ganar o de perder? ¿Y yo no sabía absolutamente que iba a reencontrar Anthony, cómo podía saberlo?  
Terry: çà, me clavo de eso completamente, mis palabras no parecen haberte tocado, entonces, veo. Voy a parar mi carrera y a recuperar una vida ociosa ya que supongo que tu decisión es tomada.  
Candy: ¿Pero por qué quieres parar algo tan bello? Contínua por favor.. Soy yo quien te lo pide, continúa..  
Terry: si no estás allí, esto no sirve estrictamente para nada.  
Candy: Terry, un día me dijiste, quien sabía hacer salir el mejor de ti, entonces te pido, hasta te suplico, continúo haciendo salir lo que de es más bello, más maravilloso en ti, te ruego.  
Él le dice precipitadamente: el amor de mi vida acaba de dejarme y me pides de..  
Candy: Terry, no me quieras, te ruego a dicha Candy  
Se volvió, quedó de minutos largos silencioso y le dice de un golpe: ¿si hago lo que pides, vendrás para verme sí o no?  
Candy: sería arrebatada de venir para asistir a tus representaciones y de ver al comediante más genial quien la tierra se ha referido.

Terry: ¿Bien dice brutalmente, yo te enviaría invitaciones, me prometes que vendrás para verme?  
Candy: te juro lo.  
Terry: Bien, ajusto todo çà y te enviaría todo lo que hacen falta dedales mi vuelta en Londres. Sabe que siempre te querría a Candy, querría ser único, a la próxima.  
Él se fuera rápido sin volverse.  
Ella se dijera: no quise hacerlo sufrir sino hacía falta que le dijera, Terry a quien nunca olvidaría …  
Unas lágrimas perlèrent pero volvió a empezar diciéndose: hace falta que yo ahora vaya a ver a alguien.  
Ella anduvo de un paso asegurado hacia el invernadero y entró. Anthony estuvo ocupado con sus rosas, ella le encontró el aire triste (comprendo por qué, espero que vayas muy rápido resourire)  
Anthony: Candy, es gentil venir dicho Anthony un poco sorprendido.  
Candy: es tan bello como lugar que yo quería verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo vas?  
Anthony: Esto está mejor, te agradezco. (Cómo él se hace que ella esté aquí ahora, ella debería ser con Terry, no comprendo sino está allí y voy a decirle)  
Ella lo miró hacer durante unos instantes luego en el momento, la miró y se atrevió: ¿Pero dime a Candy, creo que me querías decir algo?  
Candy: sí efectivamente ella dice sonriendo.  
Él lo miró derecho en los ojos, lo que lo hizo instantáneamente enrojecer como al ordinario pero ella intentó con mucho dolor de sostener su mirada.

Sin saberlo, él hizo como Terry y tomó la palabra: Candy, no habría creído nunca que te vería de nuevo y estás allí delante de mí. Mi sueño más bello se realizó. No pido nada más de otro(a) ahora. Hemos sido separados, creo que nunca habría esperado un sueño más bello. Lo que no te dije, es que si he sido sacado de eso, es gracias a ti, cada día, esperaba verte de nuevo, un sueño que consideraba imposible; si no había tenido esta esperanza, creo que nunca habría podido. Dedales que te ví en la puerta de la rosalera, supe que eras tú, que serías la mujer única de mi vida, y más tarde, día a día, supe que n habría que tú para siempre. Quería que estuvieras feliz haciéndote adoptar, sé que pasaste horas difíciles. Siempre supe que sería tú quien contaría solamente en mi corazón y h siempre sólo.  
Conociste a alguien, no sé qué son tus sentimientos para él sino quería decirte que te quiero en la locura, te quiero verdaderamente como un loco. Te hiciste una muy bella joven, basta con mirar el efecto que haces. Las circunstancias hicieron que tu camino había cruzado alguien más, no me impondría, tu corazón sólo hablará

Espero que no se te haga daño y sostendría siempre tan poco sólo se fuera injusto contigo. Querría colmarte todavía a más rosas, de todo, querría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tenemos un pasado pero si hay un futuro, es contigo que quiero atravesarlo. Quería decirte que te quiero. Quiero sólo tu felicidad pero sepa que siempre te querría hasta si hay alguien más, comprendería. Permíteme ofrecerte a estos rosas, son sin duda las últimas que yo mismo te ofreceré y yo..  
Fue tanto tomado en su declaración que él hasta no oyó lo que ella le dice.  
Candy: ¿y por qué serían las últimas?  
Anthony: ésas no son bastante bellas, quiero todo lo que hay más bello como ti y, yo, sí, comprendería que hubiera alguien más, más importando para mí, es tu felicidad y yo  
Ella insistió: ¿Anthony, escúchame, y por qué sería a las últimas rosas quiénes me ofreces?  
Él no parecía haber oído y estaba todavía sobre su descendencia.  
Ella insistió más y mejor: Anthony, espero sólo una cosa, hay que poder contemplarlos contigo cada día de mi vida.. Es contigo que quiero verlos Mis sentimientos van sólo a una sola persona, te es …  
Él se volvió hacia Candy. El tiempo suspendiera su vuelo.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24  
EL PRINCIPIO DE LA FELICIDAD

Él tenía la impresión de estar en otra dimensión, se dice: ¿No es posible, debí oír mal, confié demasiado, debe haber un error, no es posible, qué acaba de decirme? No esto no es verdad,  
Ella no sabía demasiado más qué decir: Y si lo había tomado mal, no pude equivocarme, dígame que no me equivoco, sino por qué él no dice nada, este silencio comienza a hacerse verdaderamente pesado.  
De un golpe, la voz de Anthony perforó el silencio: ¿discúlpame, puedes justo repetirme lo que acabas de decirme?  
Oh sin embargo ella se dice. Anthony, yo, de repente ella fuera tomado de pánico y no podía sin embargo más dejar ambos ojos azul azul que la fijaban: yo, dije, que quería contemplar contigo cada día a los rosas a quienes mantienes tan bien. Y que ella tuviera miedo pero dice de un rasgo muy rápido bajando a pesar de ella la voz: y que, mis sentimientos van sólo a una sola persona, te es.. Ella retrocedió  
Él se adelantó, ella retrocedió. Él mismo pensaba: no hace falta que yo la atropelle, pero justo una cosa que le pido que me conceda, justo una …  
Ella lloraba de alegría y de cansancio: apriétame mucho por favor, estoy tan cansada, no quiero pensar más en nada. Prométeme que no te irás nunca más. No podría más sostenerlo  
Él todavía no realizaba lo que le llegaba, tenía la impresión de soñar, le dice: Mi Candy, nada más no nos separará, nada más no me separará del amor de mi vida, nada..  
Ella se enrolló en sus brazos como un pequeño pájaro en su nido. Él lo apretó como su tesoro más inestimable y no creía en lo quién le llegaba. Ellos se abrazaron sin decir nada, no necesitaban el nada más, justo ser único

Mientras tanto, en un hotel del norte de la Francia, un chico de piso llamaba a la puerta de una continuación.  
Archibald: entre,  
Un pliegue destinado a señores Allystair y Archibald Cornwell.  
Annie: ¿crees que es lo qué esperamos?  
Archibald: vamos a saberlo en seguida.  
Demasiado nervioso no pasaba que se sean abiertos la carta.  
Allystair: espera la da yo, que se sepa lo más pronto lo que hay.  
Cada uno retuvo su respiración, él comenzaba a leer en silencio la carta  
Patty: ¿Ally qué hay?  
Archibald: entonces dinos lo que hay sí o no dicho Archibald a la cumbre de la impaciencia

Allystair: y bien la carta viene del gran tío William mismo, voy leérsela.  
« Querido Archibald, Querido Allystair,  
Acabo de recibir su carta. No le sabía en Francia. Estoy actualmente en Northfolk, esto debe recordarle memorias. Tenía numerosos asuntos públicos y privados a ajustar.  
Usted se preocupa para Candy, sepa que ella permanece en el castillo. Ella está al tanto que se inquieta para ella. Entre otro(a), a causa de la tontería de señor Daniel Legrand, le pedí a Georges venir para buscarlo en urgencia con el fin de que pueda venir para descansar, porque lo necesitaba verdaderamente.  
Le pasaron diversas cosas que yo le dejaría el cuidado de contarle. Puedo decirle que ella recuperó fuerzas aquí hasta si tuvo períodos un poco animados vamos a decir.  
Allystair, le dije concerniéndote, si sabías como ella tiene prisa de verte de nuevo.  
No hay ningún problema, yo recibiría a señor de la Rochefoucault con gran placer.  
Le esperamos con impaciencia. No se asombre sobre todo de nada cuando se verá, hay vamos a decir un poco de cambio.  
Annie y Patricia, mis pensamientos más afectuosos.  
Le esperamos con impaciencia.  
Le abrazo  
Albert»  
Annie: ¡Candy, nada no le pasó, el Dios sea alquilado!  
Archibald: ves, te había dicho que no había que inquietarse.  
Juan: ¿Su tío abuelo es pues el jefe de la familia?  
Allystair: Absolutamente, vamos verlo finalmente desde todos estos años  
Juan: Tengo prisa de verlo, porque tengo verdaderamente toda clase de cosas que hay que decirle.  
¿Allystair:¿il tiene allí justo una cosa, que quiso oír por «no se asombre de nada»?  
Patty: lo verás una vez en plaza ciertamente  
Archibald: aparentemente, ella no vivió de las horas más fáciles.  
Allystair: ¿bien qué esperamos entonces? Te había dicho que te mostraría la esquina más bella de la Escocia.  
Patty: es verdad, tienes razón, vivamente quienes estemos allí.  
Allystair: ¿qué hay, tienes el aire muy ensimismado?

Archibald: ¿decías? No sé creía en este olor de rosa que había creído sentir a Candy. No dejo de pensar en eso desde el otro día.  
Annie: ¿crees que esto quiere decir algo?  
Archibald: no sé, sino el tiempo urge. Vas a ver un lugar que me vió niño y que es verdad representa mucho para nosotros.

Anthony y Candy no veían el tiempo que pasaba. Cuando él vió la semioscuridad poindre, dice muy despacio en la oreja: Candy, él va a hacer frío, habría que volver  
Candy: oh no por favor, no todavía, no ahora..  
Anthony: bueno entonces, espero, voy a encontrar otra cosa  
Él le pasó sobre la espalda su chaqueta de franela.  
Candy: oh eres tú que ahora va a tener frío  
Anthony: yo no tendría frío nunca más, no sabría nunca más esto que es.  
Ella se estrechó.  
Ellos no se atrevían a decirse todavía demasiado las palabras, había que justo dejar un todo niño poco tiempo pero cada uno sabía que esto vendría muy rápido. Cada uno goutait el instante presente.  
Candy: (mi dios, haga que estos instantes duran toda mi vida, no quiero nada más de otro(a) ahora, nada más …)  
Anthony: (no es posible, debo estar soñando. Voy a despertarme y todo será como antes. Si no es un sueño, entonces no sabía que la vida era todavía más maravillosa que me la imaginaba).  
El silencio fuera roto por un tintineo dulce de campana en el lejano.  
Anthony: él va a hacer falta desgraciadamente que volvamos esta vez  
Candy: sí ella dice lastimeramente  
Anthony: vamos a hacer como si nada. ¿No somos más niños, no crees?  
Candy: oh sí, de todos modos, si alguien es demasiado curioso, corro peligro de decirle aquello en lo que pienso en eso. Voy a tratar de no enrojecer todo el tiempo, sino no logro controlarme, y ahora, esto va a ser peor..  
Anthony: ¿çà no es grave todo, yo, sabría por qué y es el más importante, no piensas? él le hizo con una sonrisa que hizo la deshizo (pensó me gustaría mucho que ella me dijera justo las palabras, justo dos palabras que esperé toda mi vida y después) Va allá el estreno, llegaría poco tiempo después de.  
Candy: ¿no tardas cómo?Anthony: ¿cómo crees que yo podría tardar?  
Ella lo miró largamente.  
Él le pidió: vas allá si no yo no tendría el coraje de esperar.  
Ella le respondió: Anthony, yo quería decirte  
Él se mordió los labios diciéndose (ella va tal vez a decírmelo): sí, te escucho  
Candy: yo quería decirte que yo también te quiero y que encontré finalmente el hombre a quien buscaba desde siempre, sí le encontré finalmente..  
Él se incorporó de todo su tamaño y no creía sus orejas.  
Ella le dice yéndose: te espero, no tardo por favor  
Ella corriera tan rápidamente hacia el castillo que tenía el ánimo que latía a romper todo, cuando comenzó a subir las marchas.  
Anthony: ¿Oh Candy, cómo vas? Pero pareces totalmente sofocada  
Candy: sí, discúlpeme, yo, hace falta que vaya a cambiarme.  
Como cada tarde, Albert recibía.  
Albert: euh sí pero no te apresures, finalmente bueno, yo quería decir que tenías tiempo.  
Candy: euh sí, pero hace falta que me cambie a pesar de todo y yo  
Él no pudo evitar pedirle: ¿estás segura que çà va Candy?  
Candy: oh sí, muy bien si usted sabía ella dice con una sonrisa radiante  
Albert se dice (ca está allí, tiene pasar algo, pero aparentemente, si Terry se fue, pero entonces, sangre oh buena,)  
Anthony llegó unos instantes más tarde. Él tenía los ojos tan azules que Albert supiera en seguida.  
Albert: ¿Buenas tardes Anthony, vas bien?  
Anthony tan feliz no respondió en seguida y volvió a empezar: oh euh, buenas tardes. Oh sí, todo va muy bien verdaderamente..  
Albert: ¿pero estás seguro que no olvidaste algo?  
Anthony: ¿perdón decía?  
Albert: nada me asombraba de verte en brazo de camisa sin chaqueta por el frío que comienza a poindre.  
Él maldice para su descuido: sí es verdad, pero hacía calor bastante en el invernadero y  
Albert: y bien razón además, entonces, si resaltaste de eso dicho Albert que se divertía a hacerlo rabiar amablemente. Hasta luego

Anthony: euh sí hasta luego  
Albert observó una agitación entre las criadas y se acercó.  
Albert: ¿y bien Señoras, puedo saber la razón de este trajín?  
Es con relación a lo que acabamos de ver Señor le respondió una de ella.  
Albert: ¿y qué era?  
Uno de los ramos más bellos de rosas que nunca ví  
Albert: ¿y cómo lo habría visto?  
Es Ashley señor, acaba de pasar con un ramo magnífico de rosas y dijo que no era como de costumbre. Normalmente, ella debe renovarlos cada mañana, pero allí en principios de toda noche. Señor Anthony aparentemente dijo que  
Albert: ¿señoras, le ordeno de callarse y de hacer como si nada, si nunca, oigo demasiados cotilleos, esto me enfadará, es muy claro? No se asombra de nada y hace como si nada hasta si esto le aparece completamente salir del ordinario.  
Bien Señor  
Vuelta una vez a su habitación, Candy vió el ramo enorme de rosas sobre el velador, la mitad blanca, la mitad roja mezclada.  
¿Ashley quién había adivinado se dice «va a hacer falta verdaderamente tener cuidado con su aseo esta tarde, de aquí a lo que pasa algo, çà debe estar seguro» Señorita vamos allá?  
Candy completamente en la luna no respondió.  
Ashley: ¿Señorita?  
Candy: ¿oh sí? Euh discúlpeme Ashley. ¿Usted podría rehacerme el moño que me había hecho otra tarde? dice Candy en mimant el peinado  
Ashley: pero por supuesto dice Ashley que no volvía de allí (ella ahora me pide hacerle peinados mientras que antes de la menor cosa, está seguro, creo que nuestra querida Señorita debe ser amorosa)  
Anthony estaba completamente en otra parte y debiera volver a empezar allí por lo menos tres veces en su dirección, olvidando siempre algo.  
¿Señor, algo no va?  
Anthony: ¿perdón? No, todo va maravillosamente bien.  
Entonces Señor debería tener cuidado porque por tercera vez, usted se equivocó botones en su chaqueta, si puedo permitirme.  
Él no respondió por nada irritado este género de detalle.

Anthony: (esto va a hacerse muy duro con todo este mundo alrededor, yo querría verdaderamente reencontrarme en otra parte. Vivamente hace un rato. Y decir que ella está allí muy cerca de mí).  
Ella se decía: ¡esta cena va a ser interminable, espero que esto no vaya a durar demasiado! Me gustaría ser tanto por otra parte en este momento y decir que su habitación es tan próxima a la mía.  
Llegó la hora de la cena. Él lo esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Cuando él lo viera, no creyera sus ojos. El verde esmeralda a quien había puesto ponía en valor sus ojos.  
Ellos justo tuvieron tiempo de decirse  
Anthony: Mi Candy, te haces cada vez más bella cada segundo y voy a hacerme loco si no somos únicos en poco tiempo.  
Candy: esto me pesa tanto como tú, vivamente quienes seamos finalmente sólo dice a Candy enrojecida del deseo que comenzaba a subir en ella  
Uno como el(la) otro(a) descendieron queriendo dejar escaparse ningún segundo de la felicidad que se ofrecía a ellos.


End file.
